Your voice is my light
by Tokittoki
Summary: Otoya's best-friend, Ayame, is going to study in Saotome. When she arrives, notices something very interesting on her friend and his roommate and, together with Haruka, will try her best to help them. [TokiyaxOtoya, NatsukixSyo, more possible pairings] Warning: MA (from the 5th chapter onwards)
1. The future encounter

**A/N: Well… I said it would take 7 days, right? They passed and so here am I, publishing the rewritten version. Hope you enjoy it. I have made some changes, as you can read in the summary. Haruka will be here too (Ayame felt alone, poor little one x'D) but she will bring some fujoshi action, along with Ayame. Enough rambling, enjoy your reading, my dear fojoshis and fundashis~~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The future encounter**

While a blue river allows an old white bridge to be above it, birds fly freely though the lulling wind into a bright blue sky, one of them lands on the water entrapping a silver fish in its beak. Both margins of the small river are carefully painted with a vivid green. The cherry blossoms exploding with pink, petals blanketing the floor in a soft, carnation-pink. A bicycle passes through an earthen walkway, petals fluttering in its wake. One of them, spinning, reaches a bank where two people are seated, chatting.

One of them is a middle-aged woman. Her long blond hair adorns her rosy face and green eyes, glittering in the sun. Her beige classic suit showed a white shirt that demanded for attention, in her ears two fake pearls shone proud of themselves. Beside her russet-brown hair blows, two, also russet-brown, eyes reflected a youthful 15 year old girl, on her nose pink glasses rested. Her red t-shirt screamed to the world around it as if it was saying "Hey, I'm here!" while her dark blue jeans and red sneakers kept quiet, listening to the conversation attentively. A silver cross pendant embraces her white neck affectionately.

- I miss him so much! He's always been so cheerful and bright, like a child of the sun. His name's Ittoki Otoya but I call him Oto-kun. - The girl looked up to the lively blue.

Otoya and the brown-eyed girl have been best friends since they were little. At the orphanage, he was her secret keeper and she was his. One day, he confessed to her his dream of being a singer someday, somehow. She always supported and cheered up for the red-head.

Sometimes it even seemed like they are brother and sister, since they have really similar personalities, although the girl tends to be shy and quiet when she hasn't opened herself to someone, and she is not as innocent and oblivious as he is, at least that is what she thinks.

- Seems to be a good friend of yours judging by the way you speak of him, Ayame-chan. – The older female's red lips showed her white teeth.

- Yes aunt Isamu! He's my best friend, he has such a big heart!

She also smiled widely to the sister of her adoptive mother, while remembering Otoya. Ayame first met her "aunt" a week ago because the middle-aged woman was now taking a vacation in Japan with her family although she works in Europe.

Europe was also the continent where the 15 year old girl was born, being her home country Scotland. She was now in Japan because she was abandoned, when a little baby, in a Japanese orphanage. There, they gave her the name Ayame due to the beauty and special glow of the russet eyes.

When she was nine, received a letter from a member of her family who knew about her situation although the girl never knew what this person was to her. The unknown person wrote that no one in the family could keep Ayame, she never knew what was the motive though. The individual also wrote in the letter that a friend in Japan could take care of her. The person mentioned in the letter, Sakura Hana, came to take Ayame to her new home a year later.

From that moment on, she had an adoptive mother and a new family who took care of her. The little girl was loved and happy, although she never met her biological mother.

At the orphanage, the one who rescued the small girl from her sadness was Otoya, who gave her the most beautiful and enchanting smile she'd ever seen before. Even when she was adopted, she visited her friend several times. One year later, when he was also gifted with a loving family, they kept seeing each other, not as often though.

- Tell me more about him. What is he studying?

- Music! Oto-kun wants to be a singer. He enrolled in Saotome Academy, a performing arts school. I'm so glad for him, he is pursuing his dream after all…. and so am I! – The girl grinned gladly. - In a week I'm moving to Saotome as well. I love to compose and sing bur my voice isn't something special, so I only compose. – The blue jeans started to move back and forth. - Otto-kun said he was anxious and all fired up with the idea of me going to his school. He said everything there is amazing and crazy at the same time, I'm so excited! Finally I can fulfil my dream of composing! And with a bonus, with my best friend by my side!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In Saotome Academy, several rooms still had their lights on. One of them was Otoya's.

Otoya, like Ayame described, was a cheerful boy with a golden heart who was on the idol's course, being in the A class. He loved music since he was little, the guitar being his most beloved instrument. Otoya was a social butterfly, making friends easily. Right now he had a very important task on his hands, apart from debuting, to make his roommate, Ichinose Tokiya, his friend. But he was like an impenetrable rock, as much as he tried, as much as he was friendly to him he would always get a cold look or few words in response. That could impel the red-headed guy to give up but the word "desist" wasn't on his dictionary yet.

Tokiya, who was at his desk, studying, was a cold perfectionist. He was never satisfied with his results, with his voice. He needed to sing better, to dance better, to do everything better. His biggest love was music although he had a problem, the lack of heart in the songs he sang, as much as he tried, people would always say that to him, making him angry about himself. He had a very busy life having little time left to socialize with people being often seen apart from others. Reading books was his favourite hobby; his shelves were full of them, passing most of the time reading after doing homework.

Their bedroom was clearly divided in two parts, not because one wall was black and the other white but because the right half was a mess and the left was perfectly organized.

A pale, snowy blanket wrapped itself majestically around the single bed placed on the left side of the room. The shelves, leaning against the dark wall felt envy of its darkness enrolling in a fight, pushing it angrily, the colourful books almost lose their original colours in fear of falling on the wicked ground. The desk and its owner were the only elements in that half that managed to ease the atmosphere of a silent war of darkness erased by the gracious light of a table lamp, spreading itself over Tokiya's hands. There was a romantic ambience in the bedroom as well, a painting and a jar of conceited flowers were trying their best to make eye-contact with the flowers and paintings on the other side.

Silent music could be heard as well, not from a pair of headphones that held firmly a red-head but from the melodious guitars and insane vinyl records hanged on the sallow wall. The blanket below them was enjoying it, its stripes danced happily a boogie dance of white and blue. Colourful post-it notes wanted to join the party but they were grabbled by a stubborn cork scoreboard above the tanned cupboard. Maybe it told the scoreboard to not to let them go... or maybe was the stereo, it sounded suspicious as well. One thing was certain, the blue floor pillow was completely innocent, holding tenderly a red-head who was cheerfully listening to his music, unaware of the crazy battle on his side of the room.

Meanwhile in the middle of the room, two curious chairs were having a parallel chat about their owners when the table, between them, tried to intervene but was politely told to shut up. Obediently it listened to its sisters and turned to the red couch some meters ahead, seeking for some company for the night. An indignant TV was grumbling and nagging the poor cupboard below it about how no one gave it attention.

Otoya was seated on the floor-pillow. On his headphones an upbeat rhythm sounded, his hair was bobbing up and down repeatedly, his hands holding them. On his left wrist, an orange wristband. He still had his school uniform on, a white polo t-shirt and a pair of brown trousers.

- I'm so anxious! I just can't believe she'll be here soon! – Two tanned hands took off a pair of red-headphones, letting the trapped music flow. – Haven't seen her in a long time! Waaaa! I just can't wait!

Tokiya, feeling exhausted of the overflowing energy that was radiating from his roommate in the last couple of days, turned his body on the black chair and looked to the red-head.

- Otoya, could you please be quiet? I can't concentrate myself.

- Sorry Tokiya. But…I can't wait to see her again!

Otoya stood up, gabbed the guitar that was on the floor and sat on his bed, his lips started humming a soothing song while he played it.

The bluenet first met him a few days ago but never saw him acting that cheerful while mentioning someone. Curiosity started nagging at his mind.

- Is it a girlfriend? - Eyebrow arched.

- Nah, It's my best friend, Ayame-chan…

Otoya stopped moving his hands, looking away, lost in his childhood memories.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Flashback (9 years ago, orphanage's garden)

On a sunny day, a small boy runs away from a little girl around an old tree. His red hair flies with the blowing wind. His skin was slightly tanned, contrasting with his dark green overalls and his red and white stripped t-shirt. His ruby eyes showed the typical childishness of a 6 year old boy. The girl who was unsuccessfully chasing him had a pair of russet-brown eyes and hair ornamenting her round white face. A pair of glasses magnified the happiness reflected in those russet eyes. A sunny-yellow rounded dress covered her white smooth skin.

After running like that for a while they stopped, leaning their tired bodies against a blooming cherry blossom. Their laughs and pants could be heard in the garden.

- Ayame-chan, it'll be so much fun! Look! – The boy grabbed a stick and pretended he was singing, the rock under his feet transformed into a stage. – I'll sing and ya'll do music for me. – The stick pointed to her. - We're gonna show our songs to the whooole world!

A big smile formed in the small girl's face.

-Yeah! – She jumped happily. –We're gonna be stars, like those! – Her index aimed to the azure-blue expanse above the two.

Their smiles grew even larger as they raised their right hands showing each other a big peace sign.

-Peace!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- …We're friends since we were little.

- Hum… – His head nodded. – is she enrolling here?

-Yeah, she arrives tomorrow!

-Well, let me do my homework. Don't disturb me. At least try to be quieter. – He turned to face the papers in front of him. Incomplete lyrics.

-Yup! – The red-head nodded happily.

He was so anxious to meet his friend he just couldn't wait for the next day to come. The years they'd spent apart felt like an eternity.

* * *

**Peace ^_^\/**

**Rate and review onegai.**

A/N 2: Soooo… what do you think? Let me know onegai! ^_^ Don't be shy, write a review. See you on the next chappy! Oh and btw, thanks for waiting. Love you all!


	2. Encounters

**Chapter 2: Encounters**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One Week passed

Ayame was walking to Saotome Academy near a cream stone wall, on her way to her first day of classes, already wearing the school uniform. It suited her well, the yellow chequered dress, embraced by a white blouse, waved due to her steps and cold morrow wind. Warmed by a greenish-blue coat which permitted a black polo shyly show itself, a striped blue, white and red cravat wrapped itself around the soft blouse. Her legs, covered by black knee high socks, showed smooth white skin, two feet were comfortably hidden by a pair of black shoes. The petite footsteps peacefully walked until the russet eyes met a tall figure meters ahead.

Was that Otoya? He hadn't told her he would being waiting and besides…wasn't it early? It was seven in the morning, yeah, that couldn't be him. No, no way. He would never wake up so early…would he?

The doubt on her mind was troubling. She put the right hand in front of her eyes to see better, the morning sun didn't allow the brown orbs behold who was next to the blue gate. As a shadow reached her eyes the doubts instantly vanished. That person was Otoya, though he seemed agitated, the red eyes darting in every direction. She ran as fast as she could.

-Otttooooo-kuuuuuun!

That melodious voice, he recognized it in a flash. It was Ayame's! Turning his head to the direction the voice came from, saw a girl running and waving. A vivid smile grew on his face as he too, started running.

-Ayame-chaaaaan!

They met in a sweet and tight embrace, his strong arms lifted the girl who had an enormous grin adorning her face.

-Missed ya soooo much! – As he spun around, the girl's eyes turned into a pair of dark spirals. - We haven't seen each other in thousands of years!

- Haha, You're always over exaggerating… The last-time… Whoa… I saw you was… - Otoya put the brown-eyed girl's feet on the ground not breaking the hug. –…Dizzy…Two years ago, right? Ow! You're squeezing me!

-O-oh! Sorry. – The red-head pulled away, blushing a light pink.

-It's nothin'. – Ayame recovered from her dizziness and chuckled, waving. – Ya still a big squeezer from what I see. – Her eyes closed as a bright smile played on her pink lips.

-Guess so. – Otoya laughed casually.

They turned to the entry, walking through the blue gates. The girl's mouth fell open as they ran into a huge cream coloured building, in front of it some gardens reflected the morning light. The blue roof of the school building displayed a trillion windows mixed with the colour of the cream walls, a huge door in the middle.

-Oh…my….God… This is sooo huge…

Otoya laughed, seeing his friend's reaction.

-Yeah, I was like that too. C'mon, lemme show you around.

Walking side by side they toured the school, but eventually the bell for class roared. Heading to their classroom, stood in front of its door.

-I'm so happy we're classmates again, will ya stay here waiting for Ringo-sensei to call ya?

-Yup! Gimme a few minutes.

-Better get inside then, see ya!

Waving, Otoya entered in the classroom, sitting in his assigned seat while Ringo moved inside and greeted all of his students. Not much time after he announced a new girl was joining the A class, her name Sakura Ayame. The door unhurriedly opened, step by step, the brown-haired girl reached the middle of the blackboard while the teacher wrote her name on it.

Looking nervously to everyone the russet eyes met with Otoya's. He was making a gesture to ease her spirit, smiling. She instantly felt less anxious. It was always like that when Otoya was around, it would be until the end of time.

-H-Hi everyone. My name is S-Sakura Ayame, I'm 15... I entered in Saotome to follow my dream of being a composer. Aaah... I hope I can be good friends with you. – She bowed diffidently.

-Sakura, you can sit behind Ittoki. – Ringo pointed.

The two friends grinned at each other when Ayame sat down on her stall. Out of curiosity, some people asked her where she was from since she hadn't the looks of a Japanese girl, starting from her eyes. The petite girl told them she was Scottish although she wasn't the typical red-head, coming to Japan when a little child.

Ringo was a sparkly teacher, his energies were great, overflowing the classroom. Ayame already knew the idol from TV shows, admiring him from the very beginning, he was really...hyper and looked better in person than on TV, though she couldn't tell he was a man if she didn't know him.

Otoya lightly turned his face to the girl behind him, putting his left hand on her desk.

-Hey, Ayammeee-chaaan... – His lips whispered. - After class wanna lunch in the cafeteria?

-Sure!

-Ittoki Otoya, Sakura Ayame, would you like to share some of Pop's history with us?

-Ah...I was just telling Sakura in which page we are.

-Page 60, Miss Sakura. If you have any doubt just share it with us, don't divert your classmates, ok?

-Yes, Ringo-sensei.

- Uf, that was close...

-Sshh. Gotta keep quiet or we'll be caught again. – She chuckled.

Turning his back to her again, he focused on what Ringo was lecturing until lunchtime arrived. Heading fast to the cafeteria they chose what they were going to eat, sitting near a coral-pink-haired girl.

-Hi Nanami! – The boy said as he put his tray on the table.

-Hi, Haru-chan.

-Hello, Ittoki-kun, Ayame-chan. – The girl smiled sweetly.

-Ya already knew Nanami? – Otoya looked to his friend, surprised.

-Yup, she's my roommate! – She grinned.

-That's great! – His face turned to the younger teen. - Um…Nanami, why did ya miss class?

-I wasn't feeling good but I feel better now.

-I'm glad! – Ayame smiled to the other girl. – Aaah…this school's so... wow... - Her eyes glanced around in awe. - I like the architecture so much, feels cosy being here. Are things that crazy here?

-Yes, a little, especially the principal…

-Yeah! Ya should've seen his presenta-

A tall blond with glasses suddenly showed up.

- Hi Ha-ru-chan~, It-toki-kun~ - The emeralds turned to the stranger. - You're the new little girl in our class, aren't yaaaaa?

-Aaa...I am. Who-

His eyes started glistening as the blond pulled and spun Ayame like a ballerina.

- Whoa...

-Your soooo cuuutte and soooo little~ Ya should meet Syo-chan, he's also sooo cuuute and tiny!

- Whoa...stop it! I'm getting...

- Natsuki, let go, can't ya see she's dizzy?!

-Syo-kun... – Haruka greeted.

-Ohhh...Syo-chaaaaaan!

Suddenly the girl felt the hands that spun her disappearing.

The guy met with another blond, the tone of his hair was lighter, his eyes blue, hairpins held some of his hair strands

-Ayame-chan, are you alright? – The pink-haired girl stepped, lifting a hand so she could help her roommate.

- Yay...! - She smiled. - Two Haruka's and Otoya's...! Haha...

Twirling her head, she stumbled on the floor tiles, Natsuki, grabbing Syo's hand, ran to them.

-I killed her! And I didn't even know her name!

- It's your fault for whirling her like that.

- Ayame-chan! Ayame-chan, Ya still alive?! – Otoya shook the body.

-So her name's Ayame? – Syo draw near the girl.

-Yeah, Sakura Ayame, my best friend.

-Sorry 'bout the assassin here... – Closing his eyes, Syo pointed his thumb to the taller blond behind him.

-A-Ayame-chan? – The other girl shook her gently.

One more blond joined them.

- Oh...we have a corpse here?

-Oh, hi Ren. – Otoya greeted.

- What happened to her? Not that I care much but we're in the middle of the cafeteria.

-Nastuki showed up, twirled her and she fell soon after he released her hands. – The smaller blond rapidly explained.

-Seems like this princess needs to be woken up with a kiss. Lemme try awakin' her...

The boy leaned his face closer to the girl who slowly opened her eyes. Blushing madly she jerked her foot into his crown jewels scooting away from him two meters in a millisecond. Still sitting on the floor she had her hands behind her torso, looking to the tanned blond who arched in pain, his face showing a huge frown.

-W-w-what the hell were ya trying to do?

-Ngh...I was only... trying to revive a beau-tiful flower that...appeared in my garden...

-I'm not a flower. – The girl murmured, the blond recovering from his pain.

-...And it makes me sad that the flower is so spiky. That was a big kick you gave me. - He moved closer, touching her chin, his face near hers.

-I-I'm sorry for kicking you...I tend to hit people when I get too embarrassed, it's kinda automatic...aaa...could you lemme go...?

-Dont'cha like being close to me?

-Leave her alone, Jinguji, she already had enough from you.

-Hijirikawa... – Ren looked to the bluenet standing next to the others. – What if I don't?

-It is up to you if you want her to hit you again.

-Yeah, let Ayame-chan go! – Otoya approached her.

-Please do it, Jinguji-san.

-Only for you, little lamb. We'll continue later. – He whispered the last words in Ayame's ear, making her blush more.

-Lemme- - she punched the blond on the face, a trail of blood run down his nose.

-Ow! – Jumping back, he capped the red fluid.

-I warned you, Jinguji.

Syo bit a chuckle.

-S-sorry for hitting you again...haha...

- Better start eating or we'll be late for class. – Otoya and Nanami helped the girl to stand. – Let's? – His eyes met with the others.

- Ok Ittoki-kun. – Natsuki grinned.

They sat down at a table, Ayame didn't like Ren much, he was a flirt, she didn't like having Don Juan's around. They only thought of girls as mere trophies, exposed in a gallery just of their own. Natsuki was really weird, he only saw cute things in front of his eyes, the experience she had earlier made her feel cautious towards him. Besides she was warned by Syo and Otoya about his cooking thinking that, if she wanted to live, better not touch his food or else would die from food poisoning.

The one she really liked was Syo, he was the first boy to whom she opened up to in the Academy, he was very stylish and lively, she might learn something from his fashion taste. Both liked fashion a lot, he offered to go shopping with her one of those days. Ayame found it hilarious when someone called him cute, which he was, as much as he tried to deny it. Masato was stiffly silent, he didn't join them at the table, opting to sit elsewhere. He could've been a little bit friendlier, after all the others were there, why wasn't he? She didn't like his vibe at all, though he was the prettiest of all... she'd had a thing for bluenets since she was little and she wasn't about to change her tastes now. Otoya seemed to be in good terms with everyone, especially with her roommate but it wasn't love, only a strong friendship.

Haruka...she seemed to be a really nice girl, both were shy though the older female wasn't as timid as the pink-haired girl. She was the first person in Saotome to whom she opened. The russet-haired girl met her two days before her first day of classes, sympathising with her immediately after they greeted. It was a shame Otoya couldn't meet her on that day...oh well, at least she made a new friend, Nanami Haruka.

After classes, Otoya took her to his room. She wasn't surprised by the mess, he had always been like that but one thing caught her attention. The other side...was so clean and tidy...that was unusual.

That was when noticed a boy sitting on a chair looking at some papers in front of him. His spiky midnight-blue hair and pale skin surely enhancing his beauty, he was taller than the ruby-eyed boy. When he glanced to them she was able to see his gorgeous greenish-blue eyes, straight nose and fleshy lips.

-Tokiya! This is the girl I told you about, Ayame-chan. Ayame-chan, this is Ichinose Tokiya.

- Hi, Ichinose-san. – The brown eyed girl sheepishly acknowledged, waving her right hand.

The blue-head glanced at them, nodding and turned to his desk, continuing what he was doing.

The girl wasn't as pretty as his roommate described, the beauty of her russet eyes however attracted his attention. He only hoped she wasn't as noisy as Otoya, that would be too troublesome.

-Tokiya~ -say somethin'!

Ayame laughed to herself, thinking her friend hadn't change a bit since the last time they were together, starting to wonder if he already whined like that when he was born, which was a strong possibility...

-I already greeted her.

-But a "hi" wouldn't hurt, c'mon! – His rubies formed two hopelessly adorable puppy eyes.

Tokiya sighed, turning to the girl.

-Hello. – His eyes met again with the paper he had on his desk.

-See? Doesn't hurt! – Otoya grinned.

-Um... c-can I call you Tokiya-san instead of Ichinose-san? Y-you can call me Ayame-chan, that is...if you like.

She received another nod as an answer.

-He doesn't talk much, does he? – Ayame leaned closer, whispering in Otoya's ear.

-Yeah but I'm a lil' used to it. – He smiled, teeth showing, his eyes darted to his roommate and then, to her. – He's a bit cold, that's worse. Oh, and nags a lot! – A chuckle escaped his lips.

-You know I can hear what you are saying, right?

*Gulp*

-See?

-I still hear you, Otoya. If you two don't stop talking, go somewhere else. I need to focus myself, _without_ interruptions.

Ayame blinked, they were already on a first name basis? Something very interesting was in the air, too interesting to let it escape.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One week passed

Ayame was in her room, writing a letter to her adoptive mother.

A big window illuminated the bedroom, showing a lazy sun going down though its curtains. Two sides overlaped each other in a peaceful Orchestra. The russet-eyed girl's side, the left, was painted with vivid colours, all a reflection of her personality, lively as the pink that enwraps a wild orchid. Magenta covers enfolded a single bed while blossoming sunflowers released their fresh smell inside a painting, people entered in pictures placed on a dark desk, smiling. Music could be heard through a stereo, on it CD's of various genres and rhythms rested in an energetic vibe. The other side was tidier than hers, two shelves full of books held proudly a jar of violets and daisies while a single bed was slowly being chewed in baby-blue. Haruka was reading a book, on it. A big thin floor lamp, close to the bed was turned to a comfortable white mini-couch near a shelf, as if it was spiritedly chatting with it.

_Otto-kun was right, things get crazy around here. No, really. That principal is the most awkward person I've ever met. And there is a love rule: boys can't date girls and vice-versa. There are so many hot guys…what am I supposed to do if I fall for someone? I have hormones for God's sake!_

She stopped writing, lifting her head. Otoya's case was different, wasn't it? The two would surely crack, and if the redhead wouldn't do it, she would. He was completely oblivious but she could tell when he was interested in someone. Although he'd never fallen in love she could see when there was a spark, Tokiya captivated him. It was clear as water, the way he looked to the bluenet was different from any gaze he ever directed to anyone else, his energetic rubies glistened like a supernova. It was probably something that was still emerging, after all they met each other only a short while ago, but the feelings were there. Besides...the love rule would not be applied here, they only referred to opposite sexes...right? The brown-eyed girl would see what she could do to help her little red-head.

Ayame smiled content and confidently, the pen she was holding met with the white sheet once more.

_I'm so glad to be in the same class as Oto-kun. Waaaaaa! This is so great! Oh, by the way, he's doing fine! He has grown greatly and still hugs me a lot, his room still messy as ever…he hasn't changed a bit._

_We already have an assignment. The idol course and the composition course must team up and create a song. I'm paired with my little red-head, We planned spending this night making it. I can't sing but can help with the lyrics. We're going to spend some good times like before, it'll be fun!_

_Love you,_

_Sakura Ayame._

-Hey, Haru-chan... – Ayame turned to the girl who laid her book down.

-Yes?

-Um...I know it sounds weird...

The pink-haired girl remembered all of a sudden the view she saw earlier in the morning when she passed through her roommate's little trunk, abruptly sitting up, embarrassment colouring her.

-A-Ayame-ch-chan..I must tell you something. Before I stepped outside the room I accidentally looked to your locker and...um...you like that...? – Her index aimed to the object, inside of it some yaoi dōjinshi's.

-Those? Yup, love'em. I'm kind of a chipper yanno? – Her giggle could be heard in the entire division.

-You are?

-Does it sound strange?

-No... – She blushed. – I-I like those too.

-Really?! I can lend ya some! I have several that are really good. – Picking some from her chest, they sat on the magenta covers. – Um...Haru-chan, are ya a chipper too?

The girl's hair fell, putting her hands on her lap.

-I-I-I am.

-Awesome! Now we can chip some boys! In the school, down the streets, it'll be fun! – She hugged the taller girl merrily.

-Yes.

-Can I ask ya somethin'? Do ya have a boyfriend? I mean, outside school?

-In my grandmother's village, there's a boy I like... We've been dating for some months. – The yellow eyes gazed into the russet orbs. – You have one?

-Nah, I'm not much into those things. I just like to chip'em all! – She laughed. – Just like Otoya and...never mind. – Her hands waved.

-And Ichinose-san?

Ayame's eyes flew open.

-Ya also...?

-Yes. – She admitted shyly. – I don't know him well but when I see them together, I just can't help...it...

-I'm gonna tell ya somethin'. – She whispered. - I guess Otoya likes him, I was plannin' on joining them yanno? In all these years I never saw him looking at someone in _that_ way.

-Is that so?

-Yeah! But it'd be easier for me to do this with someone's help, that Tokiya is really hard to crack...will ya help me?

-Y-yes, I'd like to see Ittoki-kun with him, he's a good person. I believe Ichinose-san is a good guy too.

-Then, It's a promise! We'll join 'em! – Their pinkie fingers entwined, leaving the girl's faces with a smile.

* * *

**Peace ^_^\/**

**Rate and review onegai!**


	3. Lyrics for a love song

**Chapter 3: Lyrics for a love song**

The first night Ayame met with her friend in his room to do the assignment, they weren't able to write the lyrics. The red and brown heads were too busy laughing, remembering the good old times they spent together.

Although Otoya and his friend spoke about their childhood, they didn't mention the fact he was raised in an orphanage. It was something hard for him to speak about when someone else was around. Besides, the red-head didn't want Tokiya to know yet, he'd tell him when he felt prepared.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One week passed

One tanned hand was very busy, writing on a notebook. Otoya, lying on his bed, was thinking up lyrics for their song when he heard two knocks on the door.

-Must be Ayame-chan.

The red-head stopped writing and walked to the door, opening it with a smile on his lips and a glow in his ruby eyes.

-Ayame-chan, Come in!

-Hi! – She walked inside the room, looking around. – Oto-kun, where's Tokiya-san?

-No idea. - Holding his brown notebook, allowed his friend to sit down. – He often disappears after classes only returnin' late at night, sometimes even in the mornin'. I asked why but he won't answer me… - A sad look formed on the tanned features.

-Hum… - Ayame caressed her little chin, eyes looking up. – How 'bout using your puppy eye trick?

-What? Puppy eye... trick? – The red head titled to the left.

-Yeah, ya used it lots of times when ya wanted somethin' from me.

-Really?

The girl face palmed, laughing.

-Ya didn't know? It's a cute expression ya have, lemme show ya…

Otoya's opened mouth let escape an amused laugh.

-I do that?

-Yeah, did that too when ya asked Tokiya-san to say "hi" to me when we first met.

-O-oh…I did that? - His flustered orbs looked to the side.

-Silly, you're so silly! – The brown-haired girl laughed at both his words and expression, it was funny the way he looked so shy at times. – Next time, do that again. It's hard to resist when you make that face. Now! – Two white hands clapped. – Our song! I showed ya the melody, have ya written some lyrics yet?

-Yup, here. – He grabbed his copybook, opening it on the right page and gave it to the petite girl. – The melody's great. Did Haru-chan helped you out?

-Yeah, she was of a great help. She was the one who started the symphony after all… I just continued. –Her eyes darted as she started reading the lyrics.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Smile zenkai de ashita wo mezasou yo

(Let's smile with everything we got, and strive for a better tomorrow)

1000% no genki de peace sign

(Make a peace sign with 100% energy)

Sono toki wa iu yo ano ni moji no kotoba wo

(At that time, I'll say That word with two characters)

Dou shiyou mo naku heart ga Fly

(My lost heart will fly [I'll make tomorrow with you])

Kimi ni hikareru

(I'm charmed by you)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ayame's mouth was wide open, it was a love song, a great one! She couldn't believe it, Otoya had written lyrics before but never a love song. All of this confirmed her thoughts: he was feeling something towards his roommate but… was he aware? She _had_ to tell this to Haruka when the two of them were alone in the bedroom.

-Wow…

-Whataya think? – His features showed anxiety.

-It's good but why…? ...A love song? Ya never wrote one. These lyrics, what are they to ya?

-It just crossed my mind. – His hands rubbed his messy hair, turning it messier. - At first was hard to write them. I've written lyrics in the past but this time was somethin' more serious and not just for fun, so I tried my hardest but couldn't come up with anythin'. I asked Tokiya and the others for some advice but my head was still blank. Then, one of these days, when I was takin' a shower, the lyrics came up and I wrote'em down just after dryin' up myself.

-Why is that? Why did these words-

-Dunno, they just turned out in my mind. Wonder why… – The last sentence flowed in a soundless whisper.

Otoya seemed so confused and lost in his thoughts… the girl resolved to ease him.

-Never mind, whataya think 'bout hearing our favourite band to gain some inspiration?

- Yeah, let's! – He jumped off the bed, running to the player.

The upbeat sounds soothingly invaded the room, the volume was low so the two could concentrate better on their task.

Time flew, it was easier for the two to work together since their ideas came in a torrent. Once done, Otoya started singing the whole piece while his fingers played his guitar. Ayame hummed the song as she happily thought the finished version sounded really good, her ears only wanted more and more of that addictive symphony.

The entrance door opened slowly as a tired hand held its handle. Blue eyes looked at the two figures as a certain bluenet entered, a little tense.

Otoya, hearing the door opening, looked up stopping the melody.

-Hey Tokiya! Did you eat dinner, anythin'? Are ya hungry?

-It is none of your business. – He put his bag down then headed towards his bed, grabbing a book on the way.

-Tokiya~ don't be like that~

*Silence*

-Better start again, Oto-kun.

-Yeah. – A pout reared his visage.

He restarted, touching the chords of the orange guitar he had on his lap. The tone of his voice turned better and better as his face lit up. The red eyes, closed, let a bright smile grace his lips as the tanned fingers mildly traced their path on the strings.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tsumazui chattari koron darishite futari wa iku

(We stumble We fall, we go together)

Ashita no hou e

(Towards tomorrow)

Kimi ga inakerya sonna atarimae no koto demo

(Without you, even the normal stuff that I do)

Noise darake sa

(Is just a mass of noise)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Sounds great! He's really good, isn't he? – Ayame slid to her friend's roommate who didn't reply. – Isn't he, _Tokiya-san_?

Silence, again. The teen thought his attitude was due to his coldness towards other people, but then noticed the object of his attention, his eyes were on Otoya. Smiling to herself, thought Otoya was managing to break through that icy personality.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Egao ni nattari toki ni wa kenka shichattari shite

(And sometimes, I have to fight and or just a big smile)

Oto wo sagasou

(Looking for some small sound)

Deaeru hazusa futari no tame dake no True music

(The only way for two people to meet is true music)

Wakuwaku suru yo

(I get a bit excited)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

How was he able to do it? How could the red-head change people around him with just a smile? It had the same effect on her, she also changed because of him. Every time his lips formed an upright curve, she eased, felt better, releasing her natural cheerfulness. Did it have the same consequence on the bluenet who was still staring at him? How did Tokiya feel when Otoya beamed?

His ruby eyes opened slowly, as if he was savouring the last drops of music, satisfaction could be seen from afar. Watching his features, Ayame imagined a tail, dog ears, paws and a cute muzzle.

-It's like a brand new melody. - The younger whispered.

-Brand new melody, that's an awesome name for this song! – Ayame jumped.

-I like it. – The younger teens were astonished, looking to the bluenet sitting on his bed, in the opposite side of the bedroom.

-Ya…like…it? – A choir formed.

-The name of song and the song itself, I like it, but you must improve on the higher notes, Otoya.

-Thanks Tokiya~ Will ya help me out with that?

-I'm not obliged to do it.

-Please...

-No.

-C'mon...Tokiya... – His rubies sparkled as his features changed.

That was great, Otoya was using his puppy face on Tokia. Seems he had taken the little girl's advice.

*Sigh*

-...Alright...but I will impose some conditions.

-As long as I can improve, I'll accept anything! Thank you, Tokiya!

This would be the perfect opportunity for the blue-head to put some of his wishes working, silencing the bedroom was one of them.

-I guess it's time for our Tokiya here to learn our good luck charm! – Brown eyes winked at red ones, both stood up, walking to the bluenet.

- Yeah! Can ya remember?

Their heads gave each other three nods then looked to the blue-head.

-Peace!

* * *

**A/N: The credits for the translation goes to Kuri Cortez cosplay (blogger)**

**A/N 2: ****Cailux****, thank you so much for reviewing. Makes me really glad you liked the story. Thank you soooo much~~ Hope you enjoyed this chappy too! Oh and stay tuned. :D**

**Rate and review onegai!**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	4. The recording day

**Chaper 4: The recording day**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One week passed

The two boys woke up early, that was one of the conditions Tokiya imposed to help Otoya with rehearsal and, later, accompany him to the studio so he would hear his recording.

The other two requirements were that he would have to do his best on practice and making less noise when the bluenet was in the room. Otoya found the last unbelievably tricky but a kind of miracle occurred, his lips seemed to be sewed during those seven days.

Tokiya felt that he had at least had a tranquil week, though it passed fast, way too fast. From this day on, the obnoxious red-head would be reborn like a Phoenix and be even louder to make up for the days he remained quiet.

Right after classes, the two always reunited in their room to rehearse until Otoya sang _perfectly_, he was a good student but almost fell asleep when Tokiya tried explaining him some things.

Already dressed, the two males were eating a healthy breakfast of cereal, before going to the studio.

-Tokiya. – The red-head plunged his spoon in his red bowl, playing with the cereals, his ruby eyes on the one in front of him.

-Hum? – He too stopped eating his breakfast and looked to the red-head.

-I've been wonderin'… - The spoon trapped in his playful fingers lifted, starting to move up and down. – Why do ya disappear right after classes and only come late at night or dawn?

-You have no-

His mouth shut. Otoya was…yes, he was using his puppy eyes. He had been doing that a lot lately, that face was, for some reason, able to make him accede the ruby-eyed boy's requests, almost a supreme power which controlled his actions. It was mostly those eyes that had made Tokiya agree to help him with the assignment.

-I get worried 'bout'cha... – The red eyes looked to the bowl in front of his while his spoon immersed in the cereals. – Since we're friends and roommates, I think I have somethin' to do with it, Tokiya. You almost never answer my texts when you're not in the Academy, I keep thinkin' if you're alright, if somethin' happened to ya.

Tokiya sighed, hearing those words.

-Otoya, you-

Imagining the cutest puppy he'd seen, his features changed into a double puppy face. He _needed_ to know what was going on with his friend. It was strange, arriving home so late, wasn't he even tired? What if he fell ill?

-You... – His defences started failing, seeing the other look at him with those damned red eyes.

-C'mon! Tell me! Tell me!

-I have a…part-time job.

-Really? What is it?

-You ask too many questions.

-Tokiya, I wanna know! – Standing up, he put his hands on the table, approaching the bluenet.

-I'm not obliged to. – His eyes closed as he crossed his arms. He wouldn't tell him he was Hayato, for sure.

-Please…

-If you want me to go to your recording, don't make questions concerning that issue anymore.

Otoya sat down again, swelling his cheeks. Well… at least the bluenet told him why he was arriving late. But that question bothered his mind, he wanted to know! What the hell was his part-time job? Why wouldn't he tell it to him? Friends shared with each other those sort of things didn't they? He would remain silent about this but only until the end of his recording. He would attack again as soon as possible, forcing him to spill it out.

Some more minutes was the time they needed to finish their meal, when they sat up, Otoya complaint he wasn't full yet.

-If you want to be an Idol, you have to eat properly and not stuffing yourself all the time like you do with sweets and curry.

-I'm a growin' boy! I need to eat, and I love sweets and curry…

-Eat. You said it right, not stuff yourself.

-Ok, ok. I'll start eating a lil' better...But I won't give up on the curry!

*Sigh*

-Let's go…

The boys walked to the studio, Ayame was already waiting for them inside.

Otoya's mind was facing a complex dilemma, he felt great when Ayame or Haruka were around, The two were his friends but Tokiya…with him it was different. To be honest, he didn't really know what it was that he felt, as he'd never felt it before. This was something that started increasing inside by the time, little by little it was still growing. What on earth was it? _"These lyrics, what are they to ya?"_

- Ouch!

He hit something hard. Something… Tokiya's back?!

- S-sorry, I was distracted! – He jumped back. - Are ya hurt?

-No. Let's get inside.

The truth was it had hurt, the red-head was stronger than he looked. He opened the studio's door, entering, Otoya followed him.

- Oto-kun, Tokiya-san, mornin'!

- Hi Ayame-chan!

- Good morning.

- Are you ready to start? – The teacher asked from the DJ room.

-Yes. – A feminine voice responded.

Otoya started walking towards the room where he would record their melody, a hand pat his left shoulder.

-Don't forget about the higher notes

-Got it! – A confidant nod.

Tokiya took his hand off the younger boy, moving towards Ayame, who was already next to Ringo.

-Hope everythin'll be alright.

-He will do it. – The sapphires looked to the brown-eyed girl.

-Yeah, you're right, it'll be ok, yanno...? He'll put his whole heart and self into this song, he'll sing it like never before.

Tokiya didn't quite understand the girl's words. Why would Otoya put all of himself into _that_ song? It was a love song... was he in love with someone? Maybe with Ayame-chan? No, definitely not, he wasn't into her and vice-versa. Someone else? Who? Nanami-san? He didn't know her well but she was always close to him…

The red-head started singing sweet words in a lovely symphony, Tokiya couldn't take his eyes off of him, off his mouth, wondering about who might be the addressee of that song.

The higher notes, he mustn't forget about them. After all the practice during last week, Tokiya helped him so much… he wanted the blue-head to be proud. _"These lyrics, what are they to ya?"_

Otoya noticed he was, unconsciously, gazing at the bluenet, who was staring back, blushing, he turned to the microphone in front of him.

He had to focus, just focus on the song.

When it was over, the three lunched at the giant cafeteria.

-You were awesome Oto-kun! Never saw you singin' like that.

-I felt great! If I debut, I wanna give hope and strength to all the people around the world. That's why I always dreamt of bein' a singer.

-And I a composer! – Cheesy smile. – Tokiya, why do ya wanna sing?

-Why, you ask? I guess I also want to share with the world how I feel. Although Hyuuga-sensei is always telling me I don't put my heart in what I sing. – A frown formed on his face, his hands, under the table, closed in a death grip.

-Why don'cha ask your brother? Hayato-

-Otoya, how many times do I have to tell you that I have _nothing_ to do with that _frivolous idiot_?!

-Ya should get along better, you're brothers after all, Tokiya. You're lucky to have one, siblings-

The older boy sat up.

-You have _nothing_ to do with me and my brother, don't be nosy.

-But-

-Stop being a brat already. – He turned his back to them, walking away, leaving four eyes staring at him, two with a hurt expression, the others surprised.

-You stepped on a landmine. – Ayame turned to her friend who looked back.

-Guess so, but he didn't need to be like that...

-Take it easy, things'll get better, give him time. If not, I'll spank him 'til he is on the floor, beggin' me to stop. – Ayame smiled winking at her friend.

His expression eased breaking out in a laugh.

-But you're a pacifist, you wouldn't do that.

-Did you forget I kicked and punched Ren? – More laughter.

-Hello guys.

-Haru-chan! Oto-kun was completely awesome on his recordin'!

-That's great, Ittoki-kun! Congratulations!

-Thanks! – The red-head sheepishly rubbed his hair.

Tokiya passed beside the three of them, he was going to the library to borrow a book he needed for next class.

-Hello, Ichinose-san.

-Hello. – He greeted coldly the girl, not even directing a look.

Seeing them together didn't please him though he didn't know the motive. He just didn't like it. Besides that girl seemed superficial, the first time she met him, saw Hayato, not Ichinose Tokiya. Only one more fan who liked that idiotic idol… Otoya's reaction was much different...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Flashback (4 weeks ago)

Tokiya was in his room unpacking his belongings, it was almost empty. His bed was already there as well as his wardrobe and shelves, the rest was waiting to be arranged.

A door opened as someone holding a big box stepped inside. The object was hiding the person's face and torso but the blue-head could tell he was a young male through his cheerful hum. The stranger's clumsy right foot tripped on an object standing on the floor.

-W-whooa...

Promptly holding the other side of the box, Tokiya managed to prevent the boy from falling.

-Hum? How...? – He put it on the ground. – Oh, it was you! I was asking myself why didn't fall. Haha, thanks!

-I just didn't want you to fall on my belongings. Watch were you are going. – The bluenet turned, restarting his arrangements.

-Oh, sorry... – He grazed his hair. – You're my roommate, aren't 'cha? Nice to meet'cha, I'm Ittoki Otoya! I'm on the idol's course. – His feet draw near the blue-head.

The red-head was surely being nice to him because he recognised him...no, Hayato.

The younger teen's voice broke through the bluenet's absence.

-What's your name? Are ya in the same course as me?

Could it be? Was he pretending?

-I'm Ichinose Tokiya, idol's course.

-Nice to mee'cha! – His smile grew. – Hope we'll be good friends!

Tokiya nodded.

Why hadn't he asked yet if he was Hayato? That doubt was troubling. _Everyone_, since he arrived the Academy asked him if he was Hayato or requested an autograph. Why wouldn't he?

-I'm sorry but do I resemble someone familiar to you?

The boy reacted as if he was caught off guard.

-Huh? Well, you're kinda similar to Hayato-sama...

He knew it.

-...are you his doppelganger? – His face demonstrated curiosity.

-No, I'm his twin brother. – Tokiya stated as he hid his surprise successfully.

-Cool! Must be tremendous to have a brother who sings! Wish I had a brother too...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Otoya really was different from the others…Why?

* * *

**Rate n' review, onegai!**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	5. A heated realisation

**Chapter 5: A heated realisation**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

2 weeks passed

Ayame was next to a tree, alone, in the middle of one of the gardens near the Academy's gate, wondering.

Although she was an orphan, was very lucky to have a caring mother who gave her what she needed the most: love, confidence and comfort. With Otoya it was the same, he loved his adoptive mother, it eased his pain a little. Although they were raised in an orphanage, they both ended up there for different reasons. The girl's mother had abandoned her, while Otoya's had died. Even his family rejected him, blaming him for the death of his own mother in a plane-crash when he was little. He never heard of his father either... Despite that, he faced every day with a bright and sincere smile, hoping for a better future ahead, that's why she always admired him, for being so courageous and strong even in the dark times.

Sitting up from the wet grass, she saw Tokiya walking towards the gate. Looking to her pink watch she concluded maybe he already finished his classes, going to work. What was his part-time job anyway? Not moving a foot, she glanced once again to the gate, noticing a car near it, the bluenet getting closer.

-…yato.

Wait there a second! The man inside the car didn't call him by his name, but she couldn't hear what he named him. If only she had gotten closer… Anyway he couldn't be possibly calling him Hayato would he? Nah, impossible.

While Ayame wondered about this issue, the car drove off in a furious velocity, as if it was running away from something.

She stood there a couple of minutes, trying to figure out the puzzle on her mind but shortly fatigue took over her, for some reason she was feeling tired that week. If only beds could walk, she'd happily lay down there, appreciating the smell of nature, but they didn't, so the only option left was going to her bedroom. Opening the door, she lay on the magenta covers, one of her hands resting on her forehead, slipping into a world of dreams.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile in the boy's room, Otoya sat on his pillow, headphones on echoing loud music, thinking about how his roommate always avoided him or got mad when he confronted him with his part-time. _"It's none of your business"_, that's what he'd always say. Was it that bad? Telling him about his part-time job? Would he be a kind of secret agent? He surely behaved like one…What could it be? And why was Tokiya hiding it from him? They were friends, right?

-I gotta do homework for tomorrow but…Waaaaa! – His arms and legs stretched lazily. - Every time I look at my desk I get sleepy! – He loomed near his writing desk – What do I have to do? A poem, it's similar to a song but without singin'… Maybe Ringo-sensei is tryin' to make us practice for lyrics. – He observed, sitting on the chair, pulling a piece of paper and a pen.

Time passed by: he still had a blank sheet in front of his eyes.

-What do I have to do to make the verses surge? The last time I had to write lyrics all I had to do was take a shower. Maybe I had ideas 'cause I was relaxed, maybe I should take a walk by the lake... it could help...

_"These lyrics, what are they to ya?"_

-Stop! Stop thinkin' about that! That's it. I'm definitely goin' out for a walk!

Grabbing a brown jacket, he stepped outside, reaching the lake at a slow pace.

-So peaceful… I should've brought my guitar. – The red orbs looked to the sky, gazing the stars. – Wow…tonight the moon's full and the sky's so clear… Reminds me of one of Hayato's songs, Moonlight. – His lips formed the song's first sounds, sitting near the blue lake he continued but instead of singing, hummed it lower….lower…. On the grass, leaning his back against a tree he fell in the reveries of Hypnos.

-…ya!

His eyes opened blurrily, his mind was cloudy, something was shaking him.

-Otoya! What are you doing here outside this late?

-Huh? – His hands rubbed his sleepy rubies.

-Are you listening to me, Otoya?! You can catch a cold. Your voice, doesn't it matter to you if you can't use it anymore? – Tokiya scolded him.

-Lyrics…the poem! I have an assignment! – His hands flew, reaching his hair.

-What? – Tokiya couldn't understand his roommate, he wasn't being coherent at all.

-I gotta write a poem to hand over tomorrow but couldn't come up with anythin' 'cause I…

-Because?

-I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout…

The older one waited, Otoya looked him in the eyes.

-About what should I write and your part-time job.

-My job doesn't concern you, come. - He helpfully stretched his hand, the red-head grabbed it, being pulled up.

-Let's go to the dorm, you should drink something warm.

With a nod from the red-head, they returned to the shared room. When they arrived, the younger teen sat on his bed, shaking due the time he carelessly spent sleeping, while Tokiya stepped inside the kitchen to prepare something hot for his roommate. With the need of feeling warmer, he undressed himself putting on a pair of comfy trousers, a light-blue t-shirt and a red jacket. Just after pulling the zipper, he saw Tokiya's hand holding a cup of chocolate milk.

- Here, drink it.

Red eyes commingled with greenish-blue ones.

-Thanks.

Their hands touched.

-Sorry! – Both apologised as their hands abruptly pulled away, letting the cup fall on the floor. The milk splashed all over Otoya, soaking him, spraying a few warm droplets onto the taller boy.

-_Great_... undress yourself, take a shower and change again. I'll wear my pyjamas.

-Yeah... – The red-head nodded.

Sitting up, he reached the bathroom, turning on the hot water. He undressed slowly, causing each piece to grotesquely meet the floor, as he revived the sensation of Tokiya's hand on his. A cool touch however so pleasant and intense as if it reached the deepest layers of his skin. Why did it felt that good? Why did he... _"These lyrics, what are they to ya?"_ Jerking his head he reached the faucet, steam pampered his form as he introduced one foot inside the bathtub.

Meanwhile, in the room, Tokiya was searching for his pyjamas but couldn't find them anywhere.

-He must have a finger in this. – The bluenet stepped closer to the bathroom.

He knocked the door but no answer came. Opening it slightly just so he could speak, his eyes peeked inside, the words formed in his head dropped when his sapphires ran into Otoya's naked body. The bluenet was in shock, eyes wide open. That body...when did it became that sexy to him turning out to be craving?

Lately he had been thinking _a lot_ about his roommate though the cause never crossed his mind. At first Otoya was _just_ a roommate, an annoying pest, and still is, but somehow, he started to look at him differently even peculiarly...At this time, he was a friend but not a common one. Why was he different? Why was he...special?

His eyes started daydreaming, lost on that silhouette.

Otoya was turning his back to him, washing his hair. Those defined and slightly muscled arms...those big tanned hands running through the red strands…they would do such nice things...Walking inside, Tokiya stepped in the bathtub. The red-head turned to him, smiling lustfully, holding his body close as both felt the hot water run through their slippery bodies.

Grabbing the guitarist's hands Tokiya made him feel his downer parts while he himself felt his torso, kissing his flavorous bronzed neck and lips. Plucking plastered sounds from his mouth, the bluenet run his hands through his back, palpating, clawing his chubby ass cheeks. How he loved them...

-Moan my name right now. – He slipped his tongue through his sensitive earlobe.

-Ngh... – He trembled. – ...T-Tokiya...

-Does it feel good? Having my hand running through your _hard_ cock?

- ...Tokiya...taste me.

The bluenet descended, feeling the sweet relish of his calloused skin as he caressed it with his lips, Otoya's groans grew while his tongue played with that delicious length. The cute contortions his face did just for him...

Suddenly he stopped. The blue eyes looked up, running into the gorgeous ruby eyes.

- Why did ya stop? – His hoarse voice whiningly questioned.

Tokiya chuckled.

-You know what I'm going to do to you? Hm...? – His hands turned the red-head, the red eyes faced the wall.

The boy shivered violently when the singer abruptly glided into his entrance. He was so tight, so warm...the sound of his member filling his lover's cavity was so overwhelming... The bluenet kissed his neck, embracing him close.

-Aah-ha! Gimme more, Tokiy-ahh!

Pinching and spinning his lover's hard tips from behind, he increased the rhythm of his moist swoops, Otoya's wails sounded like sweet music.

-Do you enjoy being hard for me? – His playful tongue drifted through his neck.

-Ngh...yeah...

The thrusts increased hastily, Tokiya was felling more aroused each time his hips slammed against the body in front of his. Having him so close felt so right... At that time Otoya was his, only his, all of him belonged to the bluenet.

As their loud moans mixed, meeting bliss, Tokiya came inside the hot taut pit and Otoya's liquid splashed all over his torso and the wall tiles. Turning the red-head, the bluenet tasted his lips anew. So soft and appetizing... He liked that. Having a defenceless Otoya in his arms, sense his own hair being mildly pulled by that pair of hands as their lips fondled.

-I want 'cha to love me every night. – He beamed lovingly. - Kiss me again...

When he was about to say something to the red-head, his senses acknowledged him of where he was. His mouth closed shut, thankfully impeding him to speak a word.

Why was as he fantasising about Otoya? Why was he daydreaming of doing him? What would happen if he uttered what was on his mind out loud? Looking down, he realised his hardness, stepping out of that place as fast as he could.

God damn it! The thought of making Otoya hard made him hard! Crap, why was he acting and thinking like this? Even his body acted against his will.

Trying to withdraw those thoughts off his head he rapidly put some clothes on. Once done checking if he was "normal" again, left the room to try to soothe himself some more. He really needed to erase those images from his mind, though they were kind of pleasant and interesting to watch...and imagine...

* * *

**Rate n' review, onegai!**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	6. Confusion,sadness and love (part 1)

**Chapter 6: Confusion, sadness and love (p1)**

What was that just last night? He felt desire…for Otoya? Anyway, those images were so pleasant...he couldn't get them off his head. What was wrong with him? Maybe he was overworking too much, that would explain it.

The sky's black light embraced Tokiya as he made his solitary way to the Academy. No stars were shinning, leaving him to the darkness. Thoughts about what Hyuga-sensei told him earlier during his recording niggled his mind.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Flashback – Some hours ago, at the studio.

Beats stop, marking a melody's end, the bluenet takes off his headphones. Hearing a scolding voice, he closes his eyes.

-How many times do I have to tell you? Your songs lack _heart_. If you do this half-heartedly, better not do it. The S class isn`t for students to master singing. Starting from tomorrow, you`re in the A class.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A tight grip formed on his hands.

Heart... When he debuted as Hayato, sang with all his might, whole-heartedly. However, as time passed, that feeling died, Hayato started taking over his life, of himself, of how people saw him. To everyone he wasn't Tokiya, only Hayato's younger brother or, when taken by mistake, Hayato himself. It was almost if Ichinose Tokiya didn't exist. And, sincerely, there were times he started to wonder about his existence.

Wasn't that ironic? That twit was better than himself, he was living in the shadow of his fake brother. Everything in that...character...was fake, especially that stupid smile he had to send everyone.

It was hard for him to grin like that when he was feeling down in the dumps, too hard, he was being the exact opposite of himself. He was behaving like...Otoya, but everything in the red-head was sincere, his smile, his glow...

That smile...He liked it. It relieved his worries even if it was just for a second, his mind felt lighter. At first Otoya was annoying and some times, he still was, but at least he was able to be himself. Himself all the time... how he envied his friend for that. Before enrolling in Saotome, he was depressed, almost to the point of committing suicide, to finish Hayato once and for all. Besides... no one would miss him, so what was the point on continuing?

That was when he realised he could try again and debut, when he met Shinning Saotome. The man allowed him to enter his academy, promising the teen he would change agencies and debut as Ichinose Tokiya. That way, he wouldn't have to pretend anymore. That way he could be at ease with himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sitting on a wooden chair in her bedroom, near the window, a yellow pair of eyes travelled absently through the thin glass. Little by little, the eyes beheld a tall figure forming, still enwrapped by the shadowy night. Tokiya

-Ayame-chan, Ichinose-san is passing by. – Haruka informed.

-Oh, great, I have somethin' to ask him.

With her hands on the windows' metallic handles, Ayame was preparing herself to open them and compliment the bluenet when she noticed the boy`s wrist.

-H-Haru-chan, look. His wrist... Isn't that the same bracelet Hayato...

-...Used during the TV show earlier?

They looked to each other, blinking.

-First, you believed you heard a strange man calling him Hayato and today this...

-Haru-chan, we _must_ investigate what's going on and discover who Tokiya _really_ is... and we're starting tomorrow! We'll uncover the _whole_ truth!

-Yes! – The salmon-haired girl nodded.

-We gotta chase him to the gate and see what we can find.

-We also have to prepare plans to join them. Let's start?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tokiya laid his hand on the door handle when noticed he still had the bracelet from the TV show on. It was better taking it off before someone saw him with that, it might create suspicion since he always says he had no relations to his _brother_. After hiding the object in his bag, he opened the door, stepping into the room.

Otoya was still awake… was he waiting for him?

-Hi Tokiya! – Otoya turned the TV off, jumping from the couch, meeting him in a hurry.

-Hi.

-Are ya hungry? – The noisy male titled his head.

-No. What were you doing? – Inquisitive sapphires looked to the paper the redhead was holding.

-Ah, this? - He lifted the sheet. - I was looking to my poem...

-Did you finish it? You said you weren't able to.

-I gave the assignment to Ringo-sensei but couldn't conclude it. Need one or two more verses to complete the whole thing though I don`t know how to finish it. Wanna take a look?

-...Alright...

Otoya gladly gave the paper to his friend who read it silently.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Take my hand,

follow me.

I`ll take away your sorrow,

your sadness.

Slowly,

I`ll caress

your soul.

I`ll light it up

for you.

o-o-o-o

Believe in us,

we can do anything

if we are together.

o-o-o-o

I know what you`ve been through,

I`ve been there too.

But…you know?

After the darkest tunnel

comes the light.

Even if it is little,

It will grow larger

and larger.

Finally,

It will overwhelm you.

o-o-o-o

Don`t regret the dark times.

They`ll teach you a lesson

that won`t be easy to forget.

Just look

at the open road before your eyes.

Smile

like the sun:

bright,

beautiful,

graceful,

strong.

Don`t be afraid,

follow me.

I`ll wipe away your tears

and make you smile

like you never did before.

I`m here for you,

only for you,

always for you.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He was in fact _in love_ with someone. There was only one person who could be the addressee of this... _Nanami_.

Now he knew what was that he felt when he saw the pink-haired girl his roommate together, he was feeling it now: jealousy. That was the correct word to name his feeling. But what was the reason for him to be jealous?

-Ya like it? – Otoya`s questioning tone broke through the other`s chain of thoughts.

-It is okay. – His hand returned the sheet to its owner.

-Thanks. I gotta finish it but don´t know h-

-Do you have a crush on someone? – Tokiya`s abrupt question caught the younger male completely off guard.

-Huh?

The bluenet sighed, slightly irritated.

-Are you in love with someone?

- No, I-

-Then why did you write this? Why do _all_ of your lyrics and poems lately have something to do with love?

-I've written some but can't finish them.

-Answer to my question.

Ayame`s question haunted the guitarist's again. "_These lyrics, what are they to ya?"_

-I dunno! – His voice unwillingly rose up, confused. His eyes closing firmly as he did so.

The bluenet's nerves were being flooded with annoyance due the red-head`s attitude. Was he _that_ oblivious towards _his own_feelings? Or didn`t he want to let him know? Why?

-You don`t know?! – Two pale hands gripped Otoya`s shoulders steadily.

-You`re hurtin' me, Tokiya!

The red-head was scared by the other`s sudden attitude, his rubies teared up. Did he do something wrong? The blue head only acted like that when someone spoke of his twin brother so why was he like that?

-Please, stop… Why are ya so mad at me?

The older boy stopped, acknowledging his actions.

-I'm Sorry Otoya. I didn't mean to harm you. – Turning his back to him he sat on his bed.

Why was he behaving like this? He used to control himself but now... He needed to ease his thoughts, that conversation wasn't leading him anywhere. Tokiya decided to change the topic.

-...Tomorrow I`m moving to your class.

-What?! – Forgetting everything Otoya, out of the blue, surged abreast his roommate. – Did somethin' happen?

-Hyuga-sensei told me it was related to my singing problem.

-The heart thing? But 'cha sing so well! Ya should remain in the S class, it's for the ones who are the best of the best.

-I am moving anyway. There is nothing I can do about it.

-At least we`re in the same class! It won`t be as bad as ya think!

It would be worse, Otoya was more livable but he still was unbearable at times. Putting up with him in the room was already enough. Having that hyper, non-stop-energetic boy in class would be a headache, no. An ache… in the whole body.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 week passed

Ayame and Haruka had been following Tokiya after classes, the fact he was in the A class was a helping factor. One of them tracked him to the gate, being sure of not being noticed. Today was Ayame's turn.

A car would be waiting for him every day. Every time he entered the car, the door would close quickly and the vehicle would rapidly increase its distance to the academy. This time was different though.

- Good afternoon Hayato, we have to hurry. You have a concert tomorrow and need to rehearse your choreography. Later, you have an interview and an autograph session. - A man, probably his agent, was holding the door, inside the car.

-...Yes…

Now she was sure! That man called him _Hayato_. But why was he there...? Didn't he debut already? This didn't make any sense. Did her little red-head know about this? If he had told him, Otoya would already have apprised her... What a shameless bloody bastard! At least he should have told it to Otoya.

But...he wasn't the kind of guy who lied to others so he must have had a strong reason to do all this. He was still an asshole but she wouldn't say a word about it to anyone, except Haruka.

The brown haired girl didn`t mean to hide the truth from her friend though, it was Tokiya's secret so it should be him splitting the truth. Anyway, she would see with Haruka what they should do about it. He had to tell it to Otoya or he d' be upset.

Tokiya thought the guitarist was stubborn, loud and annoying but the girls could tell he liked him _a lot_: by the way his frozen eyes melted with sweetness every time they met him, by the way he spoke to him, by the way he cared for Otoya.

On that week, Otoya left the brown-eyed girl concerned about him. He disappeared to his room right after classes, not talking much to her. The red-head only acted like that when he had a crisis, when the hollowness his mother left in his heart cut sharp like a knife.

Since they were little, Ayame often tried cheering him up when he was this upset but it was hard. He tended to keep the painful things to himself in order not to not worry others.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was hard for the ruby-eyed guy to voice out his worries, even though Ayame was his best friend he didn`t want to trouble her.

Otoya was hid under his covers, thinking of his mother, trying to ease his pain by tightening the grip on the Rosario his adoptive mother gave him.

-I wanna feel your arms and warmth around me, mama! I wanna hear your voice!

His state was worsening as time passed, he tried to sleep but wasn't able to. His heart shouted in pain.

The blue-haired boy entered their room.

-Good evening, Ot- - His eyes searched his roommate finding a bulge on the bed.

*Snif*

-Otoya? – He stepped closer to the bed, laying his bag on the floor.

*Snif, sob*

-Are you okay?

-Yeah... – A trembling and weak voice sounded under the white and blue covers.

*Snif*

Shaking his head, Tokiya sat on the floor, lifting lightly the sheets.

-No you`re not, what happened?

-I`m ok, don't worry. – Trying to stash himself, his head submerged under the sheets.

*Snif*

*Sigh*

-If you are alright, why did I see tears flowing from your eyes? Your pillow is soaked. – The older stated.

-I`m sorry. I didn`t want anyone to see me like this.

-Tell me the reason. – Showing a concerned look on his eyes, his hand lifted the sheets again, obliging the redhead to look at him.

-...It's my mom… – Otoya sat up, locking his eyes on Tokiya. – She…she…died in a plane-crash when I was very young. – One of his tears touched Tokiya`s hand, near the red-head's body. – I miss her so much! - More tears and sobbing. – Sometimes, I just wanna feel her embrace!

Otoya`s eyes widened when a pair of arms surrounded him, his mouth opened due to the surprise. Tokiya was seating right next to him. Returning the other`s affection, he embraced him tightly, gripping his shirt.

-I`m sorry for what happened to your mother, I didn`t know…This is not enough but-

-Thanks Tokiya. – The grasp tightened as his lips formed a tiny grin. – Thanks… - He pulled away as their eyes met. – Yanno…? I grew up in an orphanage... 'cause my family…they weren't in good terms with her and sent me there. But then I found Ayame-chan, she was always by my side. Some years passed and I was adopted, my adoptive mother cares for me a lot but sometimes I just can`t help it… I miss my mama. I`m so sorry for troublin' you.

-You are not troubling me. – The bluenet pet the other`s head, gentleness on his touch. – I'm glad in the end you found a caring family and friend…. Do you feel better now?

Otoya felt surprised when he noticed the lightness on his chest, the heavy weight he had minutes ago was gone. Drawing closer to Tokiya, he wrapped him in his arms.

The blue-eyed guy was astonished, he liked this affection, the way Otoya held him close. He never really enjoyed physical contact but with _him_ was different… Why?

Both needed care, attention and love on that moment, both felt calmer and happier in each other`s arms. Nothing bad could happen because the other was there, protecting him.

Tokiya slowly pulled away, ruby eyes met sapphire ones, Otoya smiled.

- Yeah, thanks so much.

-You don`t have to thank me so many times. – A kind smile played on the fleshy lips.

-It's the first time I see ya smilin'. Ya should do that more, ya look prettier, more than you already are!

Realising what just said, his hands reached his mouth, capping it, he blushed red as a ripe tomato.

The blue eyes narrowed, twigging how beautiful on both inside and out Otoya was. Always shinning like the sun, he was able to steal a smile from him. A true, sincere beam he haven't shown for ages.

Thanking the red-head for seeing Tokiya as himself he wished that, for an instant, Otoya would be _his_ sun, to shine for _him_, only for him. Tokiya leaned closer, wanting to possess those lips, kiss them sweetly, unhurriedly.

-...Tokiya...

- Sshh... – Tokiya's thumb quieted the red-head, touching the yearned lips.

Squinting their eyes, they could feel each other`s moist breath, their lips were ... so close...

Tokiya's mind formed the words "I love you." trespassing through his fleet heartbeats. Realising his thoughts and actions, the bluenet suddenly moved away.

- I-I'm so sorry for this.

Otoya abruptly opened his rubies, watching his friend dashing to the door.

-Where are you goin'? Wait! To-

*Slam*

Touching his lips, he recalled Tokiya's half-closed sapphires.

-Ya were 'bout… to steal my first kiss…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

3 weeks passed

Otoya's head spun, turmoiled. Since the day they almost kissed, Tokiya distanced himself from him, never explaining him what happened that night. He couldn`t understand why Tokiya was so far, spending less time on their room, barely speaking to him. He never spoke much but this quietness... It was too loud!

The oblivious red-head couldn`t understand a single thing in Tokiya`s behaviour towards him though one thing was clear, It was hurting him. His loneliness was strangling him, not even Ayame was able to help.

He missed Tokiya, he _needed_ him, the warmth of his embrace, his patting and petting, to see that beautiful and graceful smile directed just to him. He longed for what the other gave him that night: comfort, affection, safety and love.

* * *

**Rate n' review, onegai!**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	7. Confusion,sadness and love (part 2)

**Chapter 6: Confusion, sadness and love (p2)**

Tokiya`s mind was a mess. He wasn`t acting like himself at all. He, who controlled himself in every situation, almost let a bizarre feeling take over him. He needed to think things over but the more he reflected, the more confused he was. Why was he like this? He never felt and did such things before so...why now?

The distance wasn`t helping either. Tokiya despised seeing the gloomy look Otoya had lately. Even when he smiled, it wasn`t as bright as before. No, it wasn`t bright at all. But he must think about this. About why he nearly pecked him and those words…"I love you"… Did he love Otoya? He needed answers to his questions. Thousands of them.

Walking through one of the school`s corridors, Tokiya saw Ayame stepping out of his room. She looked at him and waved, running while a smile marked her lips.

Ayame and Tokiya turned out to be friends during those long weeks. Since they were in the same class it was easier for Ayame to speak more with him, approaching slowly, assuredly taking each step. They also partnered up in one work some time ago, which helped the girl impending herself to the other teen.

Both found out how enjoyable it could be to work with one another.

Ayame liked Tokiya`s seriousness towards work, aside from that, she thought he was just too damn stern. He really needed to relax sometimes….

He fancied her passion for music. In this aspect, and many many others, Otoya and Ayame were _exactly_ like each other. She could really be irritating sometimes when she wanted something. A non-stop bugger, just like Otoya…

-Tokiya-san, can we talk for a sec?

-About? – One eyebrow arched.

-It's somethin' important. Can we go to a private place?

-…Yes. Let`s go to the garden then.

They strode mutely, appreciating the sight and sense the green increasingly involving them. Once in the inners of one gigantic garden, Ayame sat on the grass.

-Tokiya-san, what I wanted to speak to ya was… - She looked up, patting the grass, he slowly sat beside her. – You and Oto-kun. What happened? Why are you two so distanced? I asked him but he didn`t answer.

He didn't expect this. Trying to speak, he opened his mouth yet no word came out.

-Is it 'cause of your secret?

Se-cret…? Did she, by any mean, know he was Hayato? He didn't do anything suspicious so what secret was she referring to?

-What secret?

-I know you`re Hayato.

She promised herself she wouldn`t speak about this to Tokiya but the situation required it. Otoya was a mess. She had to do something, at least try to understand what was going on between them. Countless times she spoke to him, trying to get a hint, however the teen wouldn't open up. It was strange, he'd always confess what was wrong. Like this it wasn't easy to comfort him.

-I`m not-

-I know you are. I saw ya gettin' out lots of times and one day, a man called ya that. The bracelet Hayato used during the TV show, you had it on when you arrived here. It was three weeks ago if I`m not mistaken. I haven`t told anyone 'xcept for Haru-chan 'cause I thought your reason to hide it was strong. Oh! And don't worry, Haru-chan won't tell anyone, she's trustworthy.

So Ayame knew he was Hayato…. Would she tell anyone? And _that _Nanami knew it as well… He almost considered the salmon-haired girl as a friend but…when she and Otoya were together…Gah! Was he jealous? Of her? That's why he couldn't regard her as a friend? That might explain some things... She didn't appear to be so superficial though, he got to know her better when he moved to the same class…

A sudden voice erupted through his ears.

-To-ki-ya-saaaaannn! Hey! Are ya listenin'? - She gripped his coat, childishly demanding some attention. - Ya haven`t told it to Oto-kun yet, right? Are you distancin' yourself so he doesn`t find out? Since you're friends, are ya afraid or somethin'?

-Stop being nosy. This is something that only concerns me. Not you and even less Nanami-san.

-I'm not bein' nosy. – She pouted. - I just wanna know what's goin' on between ya! Oto-kun 's my friend too and he's a mess right now! And I'm sorry for tellin' this to Haru-chan but she won't tell! It's a promise…

-You have nothing to do with this. – He turned.

-C'mon Tokiya-san. – She pulled his shoulder, pouting babyishly. - Don't get mad at me. I didn't mean to make you angry. Just care for you two, that's all.

*Sigh*

-…It isn't really about Hayato – He turned to her. - I probably would tell him sooner or later but this situation… I distanced myself. – His eyes diverted, aimless.

-What'cha talkin' about? – Ayame's voice sounded confused.

-I have been feeling strange.

-Are you ill?

-In a way, yes. I am wary I'm starting to have feelings for someone.

-For Oto-kun?

The boy widened his eyes How did _she_ know?

-How come...

-I can tell. Since the first time I saw ya, I noticed.

-Oh…

-You gotta tell him.

-He already loves someone else.

-Huh? – A brown eyebrow arched. -Who?

-Nanami-san.

-He-

-I need to study. Thank you for the conversation.

Tokiya stood up, moving away from her. Just the thought of them together… Smiling at each other affectionately… He felt a weight on his chest from the pain mixed with anger.

-Wait, Tokiya-san! – She reached him again. - Have ya told him 'bout your feelings?

He continued walking, pretending he didn`t hear her. She grabbed his left wrist firmly.

-Could ya stop runuin' away when someone is talkin' to ya? You gotta tell you`re Hayato and 'bout your feelings!

-I don`t see the need to. If I tell Otoya, he would end up calling me Hayato and seeing me as him, not as Tokiya.

-No, he wouldn`t! He isn`t that kind of guy. To him, you`ll always be Tokiya-san, his friend and roommate. – She patted the other`s shoulder and smiled softly, her tone accompanying it.. – He`ll get hurt if you don`t tell. 'Bout your feelins'-

-I told you he loves Nanami.

-How do ya know? Did he tell ya some-

-It is obvious, they are always smiling to each other. He is always writing love songs. You told me _Brand__ New Melody_ was his first love song, since then, he only writes love songs. That is why I am sure he has a crush. I asked him, he answered he didn`t but he is so oblivious he wouldn`t say yes.

-Tell him 'bout how ya feel. Haru-chan doesn't love him, she already has-

-It's no use.

-C'mon, at least think 'bout it. – She winked and walked away.

Was Ayame blind? How could she not see the smiles they sent each other, they were always together. Nanami even composed a song for him! While he himself was paired up with Ayame on that work, Otoya was with Nanami. That event pulled them even closer…

Even if he decided to tell him about Hayato… Three scenarios could turn into reality. He would get hurt and wouldn`t want to see him. Would start calling him Hayato or they would become more intimate but he would end up hurt because the red-head already loves someone. He had to stay away and forget him, before the feeling inside his heart grew stronger.

What he didn`t know was to what extent his feelings had already grown.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ayame, in the school's empty roof, stood up from where was seated, taking her violin off its case, starting to play it. She often played it to ease her mind. And it would always work.

She loved the way the notes seemed to surround her body, enwrapped in fine silk. The serene sounds waving in a spiral, meekly touching the brownish-red floor beneath her feet.

The ravishing feeling she had when first heard those kinds of sounds was one of the motives why she choose the instrument. Its sounds could be so graceful…So soothing yet soul stirring… So heart-warming however…

-It`s a beautiful melody.

-Aaaahhhh! – She screamed her lungs out, jumping scared and surprised. That voice caught her off-guard.

Slowly she turned to face the one who spoke to her. Blue hair, purple eyes. Pale skin. Hijirikawa Masato? What was he doing there_?_

-Masato-san. I didn`t expect to see you here. –A nervous laugh echoed. - Do you need something?

-No. I`m sorry I scared you but I heard a smooth and lovely melody… I wanted to know who was playing it. Ave Maria. I love the song,

-Thank you. I learnt it a long time ago, when a child.

-Me too, I played it on the grand-piano in my house.

Ayame smiled to the blue haired boy. She didn`t expect him to speak to her. In those two months and a half they never spoke much. He was very silent and stiff, aside from that, they never had a real opportunity to talk. Both were always so busy and his room was far away from Otoya's.

-Do you want to play it now? We can go to a music room if you want. – The girl humbly suggested.

-Yes.

-Let`s go then!

They looked for an empty room. Once found, Masato sat at the piano. Stretching his hands while taking a deep breath, his fingers descended, grazing the keys.

Superb. The way Masato touched the keys. So careful and gracefully yet deeply. Ayame could feel the symphony coming inside her ears, into her heart. She couldn't help but to play along.

-Amazing… The piano and the violin complement each other so well… - He murmured silently when he heard Ayame's violin.

Some minutes later, they finished, charmed by the music the other played.

-Ave Maria is a beautiful song indeed.

-Yeah.

They smiled at each other. The brown-eyed girl had a toothy grin on her face while Masato showed a small yet gentile smile.

-Want to have a coffee?

-I prefer tea but…I can go with you.

Side by side the two, walked to the cafeteria speaking about the music they loved on the way.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

4 weeks passed (September)

The second term started. Nothing changed between Tokiya and Otoya. One was still avoiding the other, thinking the feelings trapped in his heart could be stopped. Somehow. Tokiya felt something was struggling it, he almost couldn`t breathe. He needed Otoya. He wanted to see his smile again, he _needed_ it. Overflowing sadness could be seen in those rubies, they lost their usual glow. The bluenet thought the girl the guitarist treasured didn't requite his feelings or something alike. He wanted to ease his pain but he couldn`t, he must erase his feelings from his head and heart.

Tokiya was still in the A class, living a double life as Tokiya and Hayato.

All were having Japanese lecture. Tokiya was concentrated on what the teacher was saying, sometimes peering at the red-head some tables ahead. Ayame's hands were busy, writing a poem. Otoya, sitting in front of her, gazed at the Autumn leaves falling outside. Haruka, beside Ayame, was paying attention, making sure she got what Ringo explained. The class, emerged in quietness, suddenly trembled when the principal barged in, surprising everyone. The man spun as his forefinger pointed to an unknown place.

-Mmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssttttteeeeeerrrrrrrrr IIIIccccchhhhiiiinnnnooooossssseeeeeee – Index aimed to him – Mmmmiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssttttttteeeeeeeeeeerrrrrr rrrrr Iiiiiittttoooookkkkkkiiiiiiiii – Now to him - Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssss Nnnnnaaaaaannnnnaaaaaammmmmiiiii -The same gesture – Mmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss Ssssssssaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrraaa aaaaaa Aaayyyaamme – Once more. - Cccccoooooommmmmmeeeeeee wwwwwwiiiiitttthhh meeee. Nnnnnoooowwww.

The quartet shared a look. Sitting up, they accompanied Shinning Saotome to his office.

-Yyyooouu are the beeeesssstttt of your class, sooooo I want to giiiive you an opportunity. If you succeeeeedddd, you can move to the S classs. – All eyes, open wide, darted to each other, then to the principal.

-The S class? – Otoya asked, obviously surprised.

-Yyyyeeeeeesssssss.

-What do we have to do? – Ayame inquired.

In three weeks, you will go to New Yooorrrkkkkk. A biiiigggg singer will perform there powered by mmmmyyyyyy agency and you are going to be the warmingggggg. _Iiiifff_ the public likes your song, you`ll be in the S class when you retuuuurrrrrnnnnn.

-But a debut? Now? – This was all too suspicious to Tokiya's eyes.

-Itttt`sss _noooootttt _a debut. You`ll play only _ooonnneee_ song and it`s alsooo a reward for the best students in _all_ classes. All will have the opportunity to travel to different countries, know better the backstage of great concerts and move to the class above if are successful. _Except_ for the S class, because there isn`t one above offff courssssseeee.

-So we need a song~ – Ayame exclaimed, all fired up.

- How much time do we have? –The salmon-haired girl added.

-Twoooo weeeeksssss.

-But isn`t that a short period of time? –Asked Otoya.

-This is a cccchhhhhaaaaallllleeeeennnnngggggeeeeee, if you don`t pass you`ll remain in the A class. You have two weeks to make the song and another to record it.

-It'll be great! Aaaahhh… New York… - The red-head directed a toothy grin to all his friends.

-It will! – Haruka requited the beam.

The principal suddenly emerged behind the girls.

-Ooooohhhh…. I forgot oooonnnne thinggggg. There is only going to be _onnnneeee_ composer. This is supposed to be a duet…

The boys looked at each other. They would have to do… a duet?!

-…so the boys will go. As for yooooouuuuu, ladies, only one will take the place!

-Only… - Golden eyes searched for russet ones.

-…One? – Russet orbs met the other pair.

-It's unfair~

-I am the one _who_ decides the rules, misssterrrrr Ittokiii.

-Ooohhh… I really wanted to go with you two! – One more pout from the red-head's lips.

-Well, Haru-chan – The smaller girl turned, facing her friend. – Let's give our best.

-Yes. And don't pity me, give all you've got.

-I wasn't countin' on it either! – A wink and a hand directed to the salmon-haired girl.

When they their hands moved away, the ground begun trembling, increasing its shake in seconds.

-W-whats going o-on?! – Haruka's clumsy foot stepped back, trying to avoid her fall. Fortunately for the girl, Tokiya held her back until the ferocious ground stopped. Some seconds after, they had a pair of jealous rubies on them.

* * *

**Rate and review, onegai! Really. I wanna know what you think about this, guys! And I only accept constructive criticism, not unnecessary flames.**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	8. Thinking of you

**A/N: Yello! This chapter is **_**totally **_**new. I felt like I had to write this one between the last and the next where they will do their song and practice. Makes more sense, at least to me it makes. Enjoy folks!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Thinking of you**

-Aaaaannnndddd here it is! The first place where the ladies will compete.

All eyes looked to the principal. Seems like during the…"earthquake"…he changed into a patterned leopard thong. One of his hands held a torch.

-T-t-this is too much for me. –Ayame's hand capped her eyes, completely disgusted.

Not only her but the entire bunch displayed a whole showcase of reactions. All between confusion and horror.

-Aaaa…Where? – A masculine voice sounded, breaking the silent ice wall formed after the rather questionable visage. Otoya's eyes darted everywhere, searching for the place where his friends would face each other.

-Hhheeeerrrreeee! – A long finger pointed to the front wall now descending, giving place to an entrance. The entrance…to a gym.

It was enormous, as everything in that academy was. Gamboge yellow covered the floor as the walls kissed its brown paint. Colourful lines traced a futsal and basketball field. A basket full of balls was placed on the middle.

-How many gyms does this place have? One hundred? - Ayame said ironically meanwhile her eyes studied the site.

-Tokiya, I guess ya don't need to hold Nanami anymore, she can stand by her feet.

Haruka blushed madly, seamlessly embarrassed, realising the situation she was in.

-Um…Aaa…Ittoki-kun is right. – She stepped forward, breaking free from Tokiya's hold.

-I am sorry, Nanami. – He apologised as his hands let the young girl go. – Seems like _someone _is demanding for _your _attention. – His sapphires directed a fierce look to the ruby eyed boy.

Why did he craved for _her _attention? Was the question both had on their minds. Why Nanami's and not his?

-…Haru-chan... – Ayame softly whispered, coming closer to her. – Is it jealousy my sensors feel?

She blinked, glanced to them and nodded. Both giggled discretely so the boys wouldn't notice.

-We better go. – The golden-eyed girl informed.

They stopped beholding each other and moved forward, into the gym. The other teens followed them.

-I'm glad I didn't fall. – Gold eyes looked into russet ones. - But if I did I wouldn't get hurt anyway.

-Really? Why? – Obvious curiosity trespassed her face.

-My pants have a security system so I never get hurt when I fall back.

-Huh?

Haruka smiled, closing her eyes.

-I need to wear them since I often fall when I meet Ichinose-san.

-Hahahaha! Nice joke there!

-It wasn't-

-Ennnnooouuugh distractions! – Shining's voice erupted as he ascended. – It's cooooompetition timeeee~

-First the thong, then the wall and now… a pedestal?! What will come next? Confetti? – Irony on Tokiya's voice was clearly visible.

-Let the games…begin! – Colourful pieces of paper exploded behind the man.

-I should have predicted this. – His hand posed on his blanch forehead, touching the blue strands.

-Fiiiirrrrsssstttt, you will confront each other on a baaaaasket duel.

-Uh! Basket~ - Jumping in a hyper mood, Ayame pulled a black hair elastic so she could make a small ponytail.

-But shouldn't we dress up proper equipment?

-Yeah. Playing in a dress is kinda troublesome…

-There's nooooneed to.

-Nanami, Ayame-chan, give your best! – Otoya shouted from the brown bench beside the field. Tokiya, by his side, nodded.

He would cheer up for Ayame, not for Haruka. Having her on the trip would mean him dealing with an all-smiley-lovey-dovey Otoya. And all that affection directed to _her_. So Tokiya would stick up for Ayame.

It was contradictory. He had feelings for Otoya, sentiments he needed to put an end to yet he couldn't help but to feel jealous. Having his heart telling him one thing and his head the opposite surely was conflicting. He always used his head more than his heart, all he had to do was to follow the first.

Two, four, six points against two in a matter of ten minutes. Dribbling the ball which would give her the next two points, totalising eight, Ayame run to the basket.

-She sure was one of the best at the orphanage… though Nanami has poor health. Hum… – Red eyes drifted from the girls to Tokiya. – Seems like everythin' favours Ayame-chan!

-Yes. – An unnoticed smile formed only to fade some seconds later.

Otoya stood up, placing his hands on his mouth's sides.

-Go Nanami! Give all you got! You can do it!

-Don't you cheer up or Ayame-chan too? - A jealous voice asked a soon as the younger male sat down anew.

-She's winning, she doesn't need me to encourage her like Nanami. Besides, if I did that, she'd kill me.

-Why?

-She hates it when people cheer up for her in a match, she loses her focus.

Minutes passed, the orange ball voyaged through both field's sides, diving in the baskets from time to time.

-Time uppppp! Sakura wins. Twenty against eight points.

-Wooohhhhoooo! I won~ I won~ - After jumping enthusiastically, she cleaned her sweaty forehead. – What's next?

-A horse raaaccceeee.

-Hor-se? – Her head titled to the side.

Soon all of them were on a track, surrounded by beautiful trees and bushes. A white fence marked the root they had to percuss while a huge bench waited for the boys to seat on it. Two horses awaited for the girls to mount them, before the starting point. One, Haruka's, was an Arabian white horse. The other was an Anglo-Arab, ensconced in brown fur yet the area near its muzzle was white.

-How am I supposed to get on this? – Brown eyes peeked to the side, Haruka was already on hers. Her mouth almost fell, she was dumbfounded. – Ha-Haru-chan, how did ya manage to mount It so fast?

The pale cheeks flushed.

-A friend of mine has a farm near my grandma's house so I often ride horses.

-Could ya show me how to do it?

-Of course! – Petite feet kissed the ground beneath the taller girl. – All you have to do is… Put your foot here as you hold the horse, then…

As she instructed, gesticulating, pointing and exemplifying, Ayame painted attention, nodding, acknowledging her friend.

-Do you have any doubt?

-No, thanks. – A dear smile. – Ya really know 'bout these things.

The other chuckled sweetly, mounting her horse.

-Ok…it's like this… - She mumbled as she tried to get on top of it. – A-ha! Did it!

-Great A-

-Wha-Waa! - The animal beneath the older girl started shaking, attempting to throw her off it. – Don't!

In a flash, Haruka descended, stepping beside the brown horse once more, trying to calm it.

-Ssshhh… Good boy. No one is going to hurt you, okay? – Her loving hand pet Ayame's horse.

-Woooffff… thanks… Ya really have a way with animals.

-Haha! – She jumped back to her horse but then looked to her roommate. – Are you sure you can do this? – The petite asked, worried.

-Yeah! I'll do like they do on TV, I mean…it can't be _that_ hard.

-Ready? – A male's voice yelled from an air balloon popping up from nowhere. – Threeee…. Twwwoooo, oneeeee…. Gggggoooooo!

Ayame flashed, Haruka was right behind her.

-Great~I knew it wasn't t-

…Until the animal jumped through the fence, withdrawing from the track.

-Whaaaattt the heeeelllll?!

-Ayame-chan! – Haruka called but it was no use. Ayame was distancing herself in high speed.

-Miss Nanamiiii, continue your race. My staffff are already after misss Ssssakuraaaa.

On the bench, Otoya was perplexed, his hand, above his eyes, formed a shadow so he could view his friend.

-Wow… Who would have thought this would happen? Guess Nanami wins. Wonder if Ayame-chan'll be alight though…

-…I hope so…

The red-head turned to face his roommate, the hand protecting his eyes from the sun, descended to his mouth. His face twisting as he did so. He surely wasn't expecting this: Tokiya was just as staggered as him! Okay not as much but his face… His expression was so…

-T-Tokiya, your face! Pppfffhahahaha!

-What is with my face?

-Your face… looked so funny…m-moments ago! Haha.

-Funny?

That red-head could really be incoherent at times. Since when did his face became funny?

-It's nothin'. – A mild beam showed up. – It's nice to see ya droppin' that poker face of yours from time to time. Like when ya smiled at me, weeks ago…

The sapphire-eyed teen tensed up instantly.

-…Hey…Tokiya… Why are ya so distanc-

-It doesn't concern you. – He cut him off as he stood up, uneasy.

-But…

-Forget it.

-Don't go! I need to speak to ya! - His feet followed the other. He needed answers. He must understand the cause for the other to act like that. – Please, Tokiya.

-Don't follow me.

That voice…so chilly, so aloof…

-I will! Until ya speak to me. I need to understand why.

The other suddenly turned, the guitarist almost bumped into him.

-_Don't__._

-No!

Couldn't that guy understand? The idol needed to get away from those red rubies, he needed to stay away for his own sake.

-Please, stay… - A bitter smile displayed as Otoya clenched his friend's shirt.

Not that face, everything but those grieving eyes. Yet, he couldn't stay close. No. As much as he wanted to wrap his arms around Otoya's waist, he had to control himself. The guitarist loved Nanami, not him.

-Don't make me waste my time and _don't follow me. _

-Tokiya.

-Enough! – A dry tone climbed through his throat as he spun, walking away.

He only prayed Otoya wouldn't follow him. He only prayed he was cold and indifferent enough. He only prayed he wouldn't have to be obliged to hurt him more so the ditzy boy would stop asking questions. His own suffering was enough. If he ever confessed to him, he would end up all worked up, apologising for nor requiting the bluenet's feelings. He just wished his sentiments for the red-head would vanish soon.

But they wouldn't.

That was it, Otoya stood behind him, watching his friend go. His eyes let an unnoticed tear leak onto the floor.

It took him some minutes to realise he had followed Tokiya to the ticket seller, some meters from the bench he was on.

-Better go back now…

Why did he care _that_ much for the bluenet anyway? They were friends, friends care for each other... Why did he want to feel him close again so much? And why did Ayame's words twirled in his head like a hurricane? It was sickening. Why, goddamn it! Why! Why did she had to ask that? Why wasn't he able to reply?

...But…

What if those lips met his that night? What would it feel like? Did he want to kiss him? Actually…do friends even kiss? No. So, weren't they friends then? What were they to each other? What was Tokiya to him? It was all too confusing!

-Why are ya so important? Why don't 'cha leave my mind? I don't wanna think about'cha! – He shook his head violently.

The red-head eased as the day went through. Watching his friends competing draw his attention off the blue-haired boy. All sorts of wacky stuff happened. During the cooking duel, Ayame overcooked her food, almost burning the entire building they were in on the way. Fortunately it was far away from the school building…They had a sky surf and a "don't let the egg fall" contest. On the last they had to, holding an egg with their mouths with the help of a spoon, escape from a haunted house. A free fall duel in which they had to dance… and plenty of other duels.

Everything was alright, as long as his mind didn't voyage to Tokiya, it was okay for him.

As he walked aimlessly throught the corridors, his ears captured a familiar voice.

-Ittoki-kun!

-Hey, Nanami. – His body turned to face the salmon haired girl.

-I just showered, I'm so tired… - Haruka breathed out. – Um… Where is Ichinose-san? I didn't see you together for a while…

-He wasn't feeling well so he went to the dorm. – Otoya lied so the petite wouldn't worry.

-Hum… I see… It is better if you go and see if he needs something. I and Ayame-chan will be alright.

-He can take care of himself. – His orbs looked to the side, remembering what happened hours ago. – And I wanna know the result! – A pout.

-He needs you. – Haruka smiled.

-…Guess I'll go then. See ya later, Nanami.

-Bye. – She waved as he boy disappeared through the academy's corridors.

-Haru-chaaaan! – Ayame run, meeting her hurriedly. – Wasn't that Oto-kun?

-Yes.

-Why's he leaving?

-Ichinose-san isn't okay so I told him to meet him.

-Oooohhh… - Her elbow poked her arm. – Good one, Haru-chan! Hmhmhmhm! – Her melodious voice laughed, a foxy smile arose. – The principal told us to meet him in his office, let's go! – Her hands dragged the girl as she sprinted to the mentioned place. – He'll announce the results there.

-Don't run s-so fast, Ayame-ch-chaaaan!

A trail of white fume formed behind their feet as they left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Since he was free, he'd use the opportunity to borrow some books he needed for an assignment from the library. Stepping inside, he noticed its emptiness, maybe because it was almost night. The place was full of the twilight sun making its way through the windows. It offered the shelves and colourful books an almost nostalgic look. Many tables aligned, waiting for him to sit. He would make his choice later, when he collected all the material he needed.

-Good afternoon. Could you please tell me where the voice section is?

-Sure. – A very young woman, the librarian, nicely replied. – It is right next to the cinema section. You just have to follow those corridors. – Her small tanned hand pointed, the blonde smiled at him.

-Thank you. – A nod.

-Hey, Otoya. Otoya!

The boy turned, Natsuki was right behind him.

-Oh, hi Nat-chan.

The blond showed a toothy grin.

-What'cha doin' here? You don't come here much.

-Just borrowin' some books I need to for tomorrow's assignment.

-I see! I'm here with my Syooo-chan! I'm making plans of the next clothes I'll dress him up on while he studies! Wanna join?

-Sure. Lemme just grab some books first! – The boy requited his classmate's grin.

-Okie dokie, we're right there, see? – His finger aimed to the place. Syo had a couple of books ahead of him.

-I'll meet'cha when I'm done.

He moved away as the blond strode to his desk. One, two, three, four corridors…eight…ten…

-Hum…guess I'm almost at the end. Seems like no one's around… and it's kinda dark too. – His eyes looked to both sides, looking for the right section. – Let's see…Cinema…Voice….ah! Found-

-Ngh!

What kind of odd sound was that? Wasn't he alone?

-Ngh…ha…ha...ha…

Slowly, driven by curiosity, he stepped closer from where the noises were coming from. Two corridors separated him from those sounds. That…those whines…such a familiar voice..… No. It couldn't be possible, could it? One corridor… If only he could…

His head deliberately snooped behind the last shelf separating him from who was releasing those cries.

-Yeah…mmnnnn.

…Tokiya?! He knew it. It was his voice…But….What was Tokiya doing _there_ and _what_ was he doing exactly?

The astonished rubies drifted from his head to inspect the whole scene. The body was slightly enlightened by the few light coming from the windows, corridors behind, his white skin enhanced by it. He was standing against the wall, turning his back to him. One of the snowy hands was heavily pressed against the bleach wall as the other was In front of him, probably jerking…his member.

His pants fell to his knees as his pace accelerated, now Otoya could behold better the messy coat and shirt hiding his underwear, those legs…

-No… that's it… keep going… ngh…

His face darkened as those images and aroused words sank in his head. His roommate was masturbating…right in front of him… He should get out of there immediately yet his feet wouldn't move… Giving it another thought, he… kind of…liked that site though he couldn't see much. The boy was so defenceless, his knees shaking as his pumping increased….His head tossing back as he was coming closer to his edge… His hand drifting to his opened shirt, maybe twirling his nipples… The blue head resting against the wall… He sounded so helpless…

Otoya's hips started rubbing against the dark shelf unconsciously.

The bewitched guitarist couldn't help but to pant and moan slightly seeing his roommate in that state…. He was so appealing… the calm and stoic Tokiya giving way to this vulnerable being… It was all so… alluring, so perfect…

When his movements increased, books fell off the shelf, banging the floor. Both paralysed at the instant.

In a matter of seconds Tokiya recomposed himself, running into a pair of shocked red eyes. He stepped forward, Otoya stepped back, falling clumsily.

-I-I-I-I…

What should he do. His roommate caught him staring at him like that... What should he do!

That's when he grasped Tokiya's eyes…they weren't the same as hours ago. His sapphires softened somehow. As soon as he stretched his hand, Otoya grabbed it, standing up. Why wasn't he cold as before…?

Looking at each other, they didn't voice a word, not knowing what to say. Embarrassment colouring their cheeks.

-How long were you standing there?

-For A-Awhile.

The blue orbs voyaged, noticing something unusual.

-Ahem…Otoya…You...

Noticing the direction of his friend's stare, the guitarist realised he was hard as a rock, blushing a deeper shade of red.

-Why are you turned on? – Eyebrow arched.

-I'm-I'm sorry! I came here to books and you… and…I stood… Haha! Aaaa…. See ya! – The abashed boy dashed as fast as he could.

Tokiya stood still, looking at the, now empty, corridor.

-Why do you always show up when I think of you…?

* * *

**Don't forget to rate and review, onegai!**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	9. And then he saw the light

**Chapter 8: And then he saw the light **

He woke up, his body was turned to the left. His burry eyes became clearer as he acknowledged Tokiya's absence. The other bed was neatly made, as the blue haired boy always left it before leaving the bedroom. Though it was made long time ago…

It had been like that during the last seven weeks. It had been always like that after the day they barely kissed. He would wake up lonely. Every day.

Turning the body so he could face the ceiling, his mind travelled. The day before, after he ran away, he didn't see his roommate anymore. Where was he anyway? Where had he been sleeping all those days? What was he thinking of him after what happened? Probably that he was a pervert, spying him as he did those… wonderful things… to himself ….and being hard because of it.

Why was he turned on? Why would his roommate originate such effects on him? Well… he was beautiful and had a great physique and… was so hot he could melt just by looking at him… Wait. Why was he thinking such things of _his own roommate_? Roommates shouldn't see each other this way, right? It was wrong. Completely wrong. Absolutely. _"These lyrics, what are they to ya?"_

-Argh! Damn it! Not _that_ again! – His hands slammed against his head.

That question reminded him… Both Ayame and Haruka joined him yesterday to dinner and gave him fresh news… About who would be his and the bluenet's composer. They told him the principal believed the two would suit perfectly for the place. The result's difference was super narrow.

Both girls beamed as they acknowledged him. However Haruka's grin was smaller, she was content her roommate won the challenge but she wanted it as badly as Ayame. It was a pity. It would be much better if all of them would go to New York. On the other hand… it was only a challenge! Haruka promised him and Ayame she would work hard to move to the S class with them. And he knew she would do it, for sure.

Fortunately, the fact his best-friend won didn't damage the girls' relationship. That, at least was a relief. Something had to be right in his messy life.

Otoya sat on the bed, rubbing his head's back. He still was sleepy, nothing a good shower wouldn't solve. He stood up, looking for his uniform before slipping in the bathroom. When his rubies glanced at his desk, sleep instantly left him.

-A sheet on my desk? – His hand reached the leaf.

_Meet me at 9:30 am in the library._  
_Tokiya_

His blinked when he finished reading it.

When did Tokiya go to their bedroom? The sheet of paper wasn't there yesterday so probably it was today... But it didn't matter! Tokiya asked him to meet him!

The red-head checked his watch.

-It`s already 9:15 am! Gotta hurry up!

It was almost as if someone grabbed a remote and pressed fast mode. Shower-pants on-uniform on-food inside-brush teeth-comb hair-out of room. Ready-set-goooo!

As he sprinted to meet the blue haired guy he wondered about his motives. Why did he want to meet him? Maybe to confront him about yesterday... maybe to scold him for his snoopy act. His pace decreased continuously as his mind voyaged between thoughts and possibilities. Still, he was happy he would get to see his friend once more. The fact he called meant they would be closer again. Right! It had to be it!

The nervous red-head searched for his friend in the midst of books and bookshelves. When he finally found him, discovered he wasn`t alone.

-Mornin' Oto-kun!

He stared at Tokiya, his eyes grew sad. Why would he want to be alone with him anyway? Why would he want to speak of yesterday? Seemed like his mind had built up illusions all the way there…

-Good morning To- - He shook his head, turning it to Ayame. – to you too Ayame-chan! Hi Tokiya. – He blushed slightly.

The boy nodded and turned, heading to their desk, the red-head stared at the floor. He should have known Tokiya would act like nothing happened. The same occurred when he joined the A class, the bluenet just pretended nothing befell.

Even so, it hurt when the bluenet was so cold. During all those weeks Tokiya behaved that way and it was sickening him. When Otoya believed they were turning more intimate, the other would shove him away as if he was an annoying fly. It happened again and again, almost like a cycle to which he couldn't see an end to.

Ayame realised the tension between the two, her hand pat Otoya's shoulder.

-Hey, Oto-kun… why so sad?

-Huh? What are ya talkin' about?

-I know ya. – She smiled, pecking his cheek. – If you wanna talk about sometin', I'm all ears, okay?

-Thanks, Ayame-chan but there's no need to! I'm totally fine! – He drew the biggest grin he was able to. – See?

-That shows you're not. - She pinched his cheek, half-closing her orbs.

-Owowowowow!

-We have work to do, you know? – Tokiya scolded.

-We'll talk 'bout what's botherin' ya later 'kay?

-…'kay…

She knew perfectly what was troubling her friend: Tokiya. She had to find out exactly what happened between them. The petite already tried to dig it out but they were so stubborn they didn't open their mouths. But she would be more persistent that them, she had to! They loved each other, it was on their faces. And there wasn't any hindrance to their love, she and Haruka had to dig in and join those two. And it would happen in New York, they would ascertain it!

Holding his arm, the russet haired girl dragged Otoya to where they would work.

-Drop those faces and let`s work hard together, okay? – A wink directed to them.

During the next three days, the tension between the boys decreased slightly. Tokiya wasn`t so cold towards the guitarist while they worked however the rest remained equal. He didn't sleep in their room during those days as well. Ayame and Haruka schemed on their "Operation Big Apple". They were confident they would turn those stubborn heads into a couple in New York.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

8 days passed

They had finished and practiced their song, including dance steps, being that day the day they would record it. As soon as Tokiya and Otoya stepped inside the recoding room forgot everything, all the sadness and loneliness built up inside.

They held their headphones, anxiously waiting for the first beats. Once the song started, their voices gently overlapped, almost as if one caressed the other.

In the DJ room, the A and S class teachers attentively listened to their melody.

-His songs finally have heart. – A smile formed on Ringo's lips as he commented on Tokiya's performance.

-I guess you`re right. – Hyuga nodded. – If he doesn't lose it, Ichinose`ll grow as a musician.

-They sing wonderfully together! Love how their voices overlap each other~ -Sparkles formed all around he cross-dresser.

-You know only _one_ will debut. This is only a test to see if they join the S class.

-It is a shame though, the three of them make a great team.

-That's true.

The boys enjoyed singing together, both adored hearing the other sing and his voice. Otoya smiled as before, as for Tokiya, he didn't smile yet felt happy and comfortable by the guitarist's side. Feeling the warmth of the red-head's voice, he found himself dropping sweetness off his lips. That. Was it what was missing on his songs? Was that what everyone told him he didn't have? He felt it before, when he started as Hayato but… This time it could last longer. It was much stronger than before. That was his _heart_.

They continued for a couple of minutes but soon their mouths closed as the last rhythm dropped. It was done, they had successfully recorded their song: _A soft melody_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

2 days passed

On the previous night both Ayame and Otoya, for different reasons, were so anxious it took them hours to fall asleep. And when they finally did, their alarm clocks demandingly shouted at them to wake up.

When they arrived the airport, at five in the morning, both seemed more similar to zombies than human beings.

-Geez… I'm so sleepy… Gotta drink some coffee after doing the check in. Wanna join guys?

-Yeah… I almost can't keep my eyes open anymore. – Otoya complaint.

-I will go as well to prevent you two to fall asleep in a corner…

A good cup of coffee was enough for Ayame to reenergise herself, as for Otoya… it didn't work. While they waited to enter the plane, Otoya fell asleep on Ayame's shoulder. Pretending she was asleep, the girl pushed his body to the opposite side.

The instant Tokiya felt Otoya's weight on him blushed slightly, closing his eyes. He wouldn't have many chances like that so he just enjoyed the red-head's scent and breath, meekly rubbing against his neck…

-Hey guys, wake up! It's almost time to go. – Ayame shook her friends.

-Ngh… - Otoya rubbed his eyes. - Ayame-chan?

Glimpsing to the side, the boys run into each other's eyes, looking away almost instantly.

-Aah… Sorry.

-We better go. – The bluenet stood up.

-Urgh, my stomach hurts… – Ayame whined. - Where are ya gonna seat? Can I check your tickets? – She hadn't any ache, she knew perfectly where they would seat. All that was part of their plans. – Oh, this's great! Switch places with me Oto-kun! Since your seat's near the window…It'll be good to distract myself.

-A-Ayame-chan! But-

-It is better for me to go alone, don`t worry. I`ll be fine, I brought a plastic bag, in case a thing like this would happen.

-But- – The younger tried to reply.

-Thanks so much Oto-kun! – She rapidly switched their tickets. – I`ll go to the bathroom now. Gimme just a sec boys, I'll come back soon.

A smile displayed on her lips when she turned her back to them. They belonged together and she would make sure their trip would be unforgettable.

-Guess I'll go by your side then.

Tokiya looked to the side, pretending he didn't care. The truth was he was happy to go with the one he loved by his side. He didn't believe in fate but seemed like something was not letting him distance from Otoya, threading them.

Ayame met them after a couple of minutes, when they started entering the plane. Settling on their seats, the trio waited patiently to take flight.

Ayame, behind Tokiya, glanced to the bluenet's right side. Otoya was scared to death, trembling and burying his fingers on the chair's arms.

Concern overrun her. He didn't tell her he was still afraid of heights. He had that fear since he was a child, after falling off a tree. Maybe he didn't acknowledge her so she wouldn't worry once more, Ayame sworn she would kill him one of those days for doing that. Though she soon felt relief.

-Otoya, what`s wrong? - The read-head`s eyes, tightly closed, didn't see the blue head fairly approach him. A blanch hand pat his shoulder. – Are you afraid of travelling on a plane?

His head fiercely quivered.

-I-I-I`m a-af-afraid of he-heights. – His teeth, shaking, prevent him from speaking clearly.

What should he do? He couldn't…

However, seeing Otoya in that state soon drove those thoughts off the bluenet's mind.

Otoya felt something posing on his left hand, opening his eyes he realised Tokiya`s hand was on his. A soothing melody started flowing close to his ear, Tokiya was whispering a song to him.

o-o-o-o

Tatta ippopun dake de konna hohada ga chigau to

(With just one step, such a step changes everything)

Chiisana kutsu wo mitsumete fui ni itoshiku naru

(As I watch you little shoes, they suddenly become so dear!)

o-o-o-o

-Don`t be afraid, everything will be alright. – Another murmur resonated through the boy's ears.

As Tokiya continued singing, the guitarist felt as if he had started floating. He loved that voice, the words he sang. The blue head was perfect: his pitch, his tone, everything.

o-o-o-o

Kokoro made mo tsunagi kaerou ka hikari sasu ashita made

(Shall we connect even our hearts and go home? Until tomorrow's light shines)

Watashi no kono egao shiru hito wa kimi shikai inai

(You are the only one who knows this smile of mine,)

Hyakunen saki mo

(Even in 100 years!)

(…)

Ichiokubun no kimi e ima

(Now, to you out of one hundred million, )

Ari no mama arigatou ietara kitto

(If I say "thank you" honestly, then surely)

Tsuyogari wa yamete torikago mo sutete haruka mirai e

(This bluff will end; this birdcage will also be abandoned to the distant future…)

Orenji iro no hibi kurenazumu no tomete ekaki tsuzukeyou kimi to iu yume wo

(The orange days slowly grow dark and end, I'll continue to paint this dream called "you")

o-o-o-o

Suddenly Otoya realised he was completely serene, his eyes travelled to the window near Tokiya. They were high, above the clouds however he wasn't scared anymore. He beamed, thanking Tokiya inwardly.

Believing it was enough, Tokiya took his hand off the other male, looking away.

-Thanks Tokiya. – Red eyes searched for a pair of sapphires.

-You are welcome. Just think about other things now.

-Yeah!

He smiled to his classmate but Tokiya was back to his coldness. It was frustrating. Why was he so mean? Sometimes he felt the bluenet cared for him but then he turned into an iceberg. So cold it froze him whole.

Behind Tokiya, Ayame's eyes were spying them. Frustration took place, when things were heading in the right way between her friends, Tokiya had to make sure to ruin everything. She sworn to herself if he kept behaving that way, would see what she was made of.

They arrived New York safely and though the airport was a bit confusing, they managed to slip out. Once on the streets they stepped inside a limousine from Saotome Agency. The driver took them to the hotel where they would stay.

After doing their check-in they searched for their assigned rooms. While Ayame had a room for herself, Otoya and Tokiya would share the same bedroom. Once more, all part of Ayame's and Haruka's plans.

-A double bed? We-we-we are going to sleep on a bed? _Together?_

-In the reception hall they told Ayame all the other rooms with twin beds were occupied. Hers only had a single one so we don`t have a choice.

*glup*

Otoya was sweating, nervous. He. Tokiya. _One king sized bed?!_What was he supposed to do? It shouldn't be a problem since both were boys, _right?_ As much as he tried to calm himself, he couldn't. He just couldn't. But he _had_ to.

Their room was humungous, enlightened by a huge window which allowed them to see the view New York had to offer. Wood was the main element. The wardrobe, bed, chairs, sconces, headboards and some walls' parts, were all made of wood. A carpet rested on each side of the bed, painting the floor with beauty.

The division's main element was doubtlessly the modern painting hanged above the bed. A cab speeding up on a road, both swollen by the frenetic lights surrounding it, showing the car's fast movement. The vibrant colours overlapped each other hungrily, fighting for the piece of art's domination.

They would stay there for five days. The concert would be on the third day. On that day they would rest and rehearse, the next they would prove their clothes for the concert. They checked them in Japan but this was the last time they would proof them.

After stewing their belongings, the trio toured New York. However, Tokiya would always make sure he was far from his friend. Every time Otoya tried to approach him, he would ignore him or just say bluntly "stop bugging me" or something alike.

Otoya was like a glass full of water almost spilling, he couldn`t take his sadness anymore.

-…Hey…Ayame-chan…

She turned to him, they were in a coffee shop close to the hotel yet Tokiya was outside. Apparently his phone had started ringing, Ayame knew too well who was on the other side. It was a call for Hayato.

-Yeah Oto-kun?

-Isn`t Tokiya actin' strange with ya ?

-No, he's normal.

-Ah, must be me then…. - His face turned.

-What's goin' on?

-Yanno… - He took a slip on his beverage. - He's never been one of those who speak much but lately…no. During the last two months he distanced himself from me. I thought we were closer after I told him 'bout my past…

-You told him?

-Yeah…I felt down, _really_ down and he entered the room and hugged me…

They had already hugged? What a great progress… Tokiya didn't find physical contact enjoyable but he liked Otoya's affection. It was also amazing how he had opened up and told him about his past. Normally Otoya didn't speak much about it.

-…And we almost kissed. – He flushed more as each word was spoken. – And-and…daysafterIsaw him…ma-mastu…masturbating.

The girl jumped as a dark colour covered her face.

-**You what?!**

-S-sit down A-Ayame-ch-chaan, people are staring… - The boy's hands tried to hide his embarrassment.

-Is…is this why you didn't tell me anything? 'Cause it embarrassed ya?

-In part, yeah…

-The rest?

-I didn't wanna trouble ya.

-Hey, don't be dummy. Yanno you can count on me for _anything_, right? Why don't cha start by tellin' me the story from the beginning?

The abashed boy told his friend everything that happened between him and his roommate since the day he distanced. Ayame listened attentively, nodding from time to time. Otoya's eyes couldn't look straight into hers, it was all so embarrassing…

-I see…First of all! You should've told me what was goin' on _from the beginning_. Am I or am I not you best friend? I could've help ya, silly red-head. – She winked.

-I'msosorry, Ireallywantedbut-

-Calm down, calm down... – she held his hand gazing into his eyes – Oto-kun, tell me. Do ya love him?

-Lo-ve? – He tilted his head.

-How much is he important in your life, to ya?

-He's my friend so _of course_ he's very important!

How could he be so damn oblivious?!

-The kiss. would ya like it to happen? And ya also enjoyed watching him in those… _circunstances_… Right?

Tokiya stepped closer to the table.

-Sorry to make you wait. We have to head to the place where we will rehearse. – He was still holding his phone.

-Hey, Oto-kun… there's no need to blush so much yanno? – She whispered to the boy who was blushing a vivid crimson.

-Hahaha! - He laughed raucously. - Where's the cab, we better hurry before we arrive late! Haha…ha. – He was the first to leave the place. His feet slammed against the floor as if they were anvils, his arms balancing back and forth rigidly.

Tokiya couldn't help but to feel confused by his roommate's reaction. Since when did he act as a robot? Well, it didn't matter, they had to rehearse.

Some hours later, after rehearsing, they headed to their hotel. As soon as they could, they gathered in the room where they would eat. Ordering their food, they waited some minutes until their plates were in front of them. Tokiya would eat vegetables, Ayame, between the two, sushi and Otoya, who was eating at full speed, curry.

-I`m stuffed! Can`t eat anymore!

-What? So fast? Maybe I should start callin' ya the curry monster… Yeah, doesn't sound bad. – She laughed, amused, poking his arm.

-Curry monster?

-Yeah! Like the cookie monster from the Muppets!

-Ppppffff… only you could remember somethin' like that.

-I`m going to rest, see you tomorrow.

-But Tokiya~ it`s so early! -Otoya whined.

-You don`t have to come with me. - He said coldly. – Bye.

Otoya's eyes followed the teen, his aura darkened once more.

-Hey, do ya remember what I asked ya hours ago? 'bout the kiss?

Ayame couldn`t quite distinguish his hair from his face, all she saw was red. Pure red.

-I-I-I…I...

-Haaaa….. Otoya, you`re so slow! – A gentile smile showed. - Think how you feel towards him.

-Aaaa…. – His orbs glanced to the side.

-Just think. Once you come up with an answer, tell me, 'kay?

She hoped Otoya would realise his feelings soon. To cheer him up, she changed the topic to something she knew it would be please him.

Two hours later Otoya slipped in his room, guessing Tokiya was already asleep from his slow breathing. Undressing himself, he put a t-shirt and a pair of shorts on, laying on the bed. Making sure he was far enough from Tokiya, he posed his rubies on the ceiling.

-Why Tokiya?

But in fact... he wasn`t asleep. He pretended so the red-head wouldn't direct a word to him.

-I don't get it. – He turned to him. – If ya only knew how it hurts when you`re cold like this…

Tokiya felt his chest tighten hard. Both couldn`t sleep well that night, tossing and turning under the sheets. In the morning, Otoya had a big pair of dark circles.

The day couldn`t pass slower to the red-head. However when he stepped on the stage, his mood changed.

It was amazing, the feeling he had just by being on a stage. He couldn't even imagine how it would feel like when they sing the next night.

When night fell, the trio was so tired they only wanted to sleep. In their room, the boys were preparing themselves to go to bed when suddenly the lights went out, leaving them locked inside. The door would only open with their electronic card's help.

-What's goin' on? – Otoya tried opening the door unsuccessfully. – Tokiya, where are ya? – His hands, in front of him, tried to hold on to something. He intended to, at least, lay on the bed until the lights returned. – Wa-wooooaaaaaahh! – He stepped on something, falling with a raspy sound.

He heard something and then, the building's light filled the room.

-Are you hurt? – A pale hand stretched to the guitarist.

-No, I guess.

-Then go to sleep, lights should have returned by tomorrow. – That old voice returned.

-Yeah. – A sad nod.

Soon the two sat on each side of the bed. Otoya turned to him. Since they were locked Tokiya couldn't escape, it was his chance to figure things out.

-Tokiya...

-What?

-Why? Why are ya behaving like this?

Tokiya turned his face to him, he could behold decision and hurt in the red eyes staring into his.

-You have nothing to do-

-**Stop! Stop it already!** – He shouted. - I`m tired of hearing the same words over and over. It's been like this for two months. I can`t take it! – His head shook violently from al the frustration built until that day.

-Otoya… - The ruby eyed boy had tears in his eyes, he sat up. Tokiya did the same.

-**Stop it!** **At first you were cold but never like this! First you approach me and I think you care, then this!** – He reached the older boy, gripping his wrists. – **I gotta know ****why the hell are you behavin' like this! Tell me once and for all damn it!**– The bluenet was pinned against the wall, near the bed. Tears fell more and more, Otoya was a complete mess, sobbing and sniffing compulsively – **Tell me now, I need to know!**

-…Oto-

-**Try putting yourself in my shoes for a bit. Can't'cha see you're hurting me?! Are ya that senseless?!**

He never shouted like that, he never acted like that. Why was Tokiya able to put him on that state? Why was his chest aching so much?

_"These lyrics. What are they to you?"_

Then, one by one, the words begun to form on his mind. He finally found his poem's last verses and something else.

o-o-o-o

Don`t regret the dark times.

They`ll teach you a lesson

that won`t be easy to forget.

Just look

at the open road before your eyes.

Smile

like the sun:

bright,

beautiful,

graceful,

strong.

Don`t be afraid,

follow me.

I`ll wipe away your tears

and make you smile

like you never did before.

I`m here for you,

only for you,

always for you.

_Because of a simple thing._

_Because I love you._

o-o-o-o

* * *

**AN: The song Tokiya sings to Otoya is called My Little Little Girl from his seiyuu: Miyano Mamoru. The credits of this translation goes 'The moonlit sanctuary'**

**cailux: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you get thrilled by readng my lil' fic. :D**

**Reviews are always welcome, guys ;)**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	10. Stage on!

**Chapter 9: Stage on!**

So it was that huh? It was that all the time. The reason he needed him close again so much. Why he craved to see his smile directed to him. Why he often found himself musing how his lips would taste like. Why he _wanted_ him.

He loved him, there was no doubt about it. Now that he knew what was it that he felt, he couldn't let him escape. _He had to know._

"**Tokiya, tell me**!"

He couldn't reveal his motives to Otoya but seeing his friend in such a messy state lowered his defences. However, he wouldn't tell, no matter how much the red-head insisted. That was what he thought yet he wasn't sure if he could hold on longer.

"I… can`t." His orbs looked away.

"**Why**?"

"Because I just can`t tell-"

"Can`t'cha see you`re hurtin' me?! I need to know 'cause…'cause… **I love ya Tokiya!**" He shouted.

Wait! Otoya loved… _him_? In an instant his heart filled with happiness. It happened. The words he have been yearning for, directed from Otoya. He looked to the guitarist, tears were still falling from his, now closed, eyes. Otoya dropped his fist from the wall, frustrated.

"Otoya…" His hands held his wet face, approaching it. His eyes searched for otoya's, finding them. "Otoya…_I love you too,_ so don't cry…"

"…You do? Then wh-" He confusedly blinked.

"I distanced because I thought you loved Nanami… and not me."

"But I don`t. Why would you think that?" His mouth twisted into a smile, one more droplet run though his cheek. "It was always you…"

"Don`t cry…" Gentile eyes gazed into the guitarist's orbs as he wiped Otoya`s tears away. "I love you." He whispered in his ear, nibbling it. "I love you so my Little Ruby… I'm sorry for hurting you like I did. You are the last person I would want to hurt." Tokiya embraced his lover protectively meanwhile the red-head buried his face on the other's chest.

"I missed ya so much…"

"It is okay, everything is fine now." Tokiya smiled dearly, nodding when Otoya locked his eyes on his.

Blushing, Otoya closed his rubies as his lips puckered. An "I love you" could be heard before Tokiya captured the other's skin smoothly. It was a sweet kiss but deeper than a peck. Their lips slid though each other as they adjusted their heads to that dazzling smooch. Both just wanted to feel the other's presence, his warmth, his embrace, his care and affection. Enjoying that dance, their lips playfully grasped the other pair, releasing it, holding it anew. Both begun chuckling when Otoya tried nipping Tokiya's downer lip clumsily.

As their smooches heated up, the bluenet drove his lover to bed, standing on top of him, Tokiya kissed the back of his lover's ear, obtaining a surprised grasp. As soon as the bluenet's tongue left his collarbone, Otoya imprisoned those smooth lips, introducing his tongue on the way. While he alternated kisses and licks on the bluenet's rosy skin, his arms enfolded the other body, keeping it close.

Tokiya wasn't expecting his lover to be so daring, yet he seemed so inexperienced and innocent… maybe he had kissed somebody else before him. He knew that was a silly whim but he wanted to be the first whom Otoya kissed since he himself was new in those kinds of things.

Otoya was doubtlessly driving his senses wild, his body needed more than just kisses and hugs at that time. Especially when he accidentally rubbed his body against Otoya's downer parts.

"…Otoya…" Another kiss. "I want you to be mine and mine alone. _I want you_ _now._"

"But I`m already yours Tokiya..." He smiled looking up at him tenderly. "My hair, my eyes, my ears my mouth, my hands and feet…my heart. _My everything_. It all belongs to _you_." Tokiya felt overwhelmed by those words, of course Otoya didn't get a hint on what he wanted. Yet…

"Otoya…" Another passionate kiss fell from the bluenet, meeting the guitarist.

"Are ya mine too?" His innocent tone made the older boy`s head spin.

"Of course I am." He caressed the red-head´s face. "As long as you want, I`ll be yours. _only_ yours."

Their kisses continued until Tokiya`s impish fingers crawled under the red-head's shirt, teasing his right nipple.

"Ngh…ah…" He loved that touch but wasn`t prepared for doing _that_ now "To-Tokiya stop…"

"Why?" The boy finished unbuttoning the younger's shirt. "Do you want me to?" He questioned seductively, sliding down to the tanned torso, grazing it a few times.

"I-I-I can`t do it yet, I`m not ready." Tint surged on his face as he looked away. "Never done it with anyone…"

"You know what? Me too." He whispered, a smile played on his features, Otoya`s eyes widened.

"Ya never done it before?"

"No, you`re the first one. In everything."

"Even kissing?"

"Even kissing."

Otoya smiled, sitting on the shared bed. "Really? I thought ya were more experienced…Ya always act so mature… I thought ya were."

"But I'm not. Probably you are more than me."

"Eeeehhh? Why?"

"You kiss so well I thought you-" Otoya shook his head as his eyes closed. "I see we are in the same arena… interesting…" Tokiya smirked, remembering something, his hands pushed the teen down. "Tell me… After you saw me masturbating in the library, why were you…_hard_…? Otoya felt a pair of lips playing with his neck.

"…'Cause I felt… ngh… horny."

Their gazes met. "So, let me see if I got this right. You say you don't want to but at that time you _did _want it."

Otoya's cheeks burned once more. "I didn't say II don't want it, it's just that… let's enjoy this for a while. I wanna do it with ya but at the right time, I'm not ready for it yet. Don't'cha want it to be special?"

"As long as it is with you, It will be always special. No matter where we are as long as it is with you, Little Ruby." He pecked the tanned boy. "But if you are not ready, then you are not. I will wait."

"Thanks." The rubies smiled as he embraced Tokiya. "I missed ya so much…"

The blue head pecked his cheek. "It is getting late, we better go to sleep."

"Can I sleep with ya?"

"Do I have a choice? This is a double bed, Otoya." The boy shook his head.

"Yeah but…" His indexes touched as he pouted, his huge eyes were on Tokiya`s. If the red-head continued acing cute like that, the older teen wasn't sure he would be able to hold himself back. "…Sleepin' like couples do, holdin' each other tightly." A small enchanting smile played on the older boy`s lips, the blue sapphires narrowed.

"Of course you can. Every night you wish, I will spend it with you. You`re my boyfriend after all.

"Boy-friend, I`m... We…"

"Yes, we`re a couple, dummy." Otoya blushed hard. "Haaa….Really. You are such a klutz,,, Come here." Tokiya laid him on the bed, lying beside him, drawing circles on his arm. "We have a long day tomorrow, so we should rest."

"Yeah." The red-head nuzzled against his boyfriend`s chest, feeling his warmth. "G'night…love…"

"Sleep well Little Ruby." He held him tighter, kissing and inhaling the scent of his locks. Orange…

They spent the night in each other`s arms, just like Otoya wanted, just as Tokiya dreamt.

Otoya woke up, directing his gaze to his lover who was staring at him. His head left Tokiya`s arm while his body stretched lazily.

"Mmnnn…Mornin'…"

"Good morning sleepyhead." They shared a small peck.

Otoya hugged his boyfriend. "I`m hungry, let`s eat."

"Yes, let`s."

Both put some clothes on, heading to the restaurant afterwards. Their hands fondly enfolded each other as they walked into the hotel's restaurant.

Finally! Their plan had worked! Ayame thought to herself proudly when she caught sight on her friends. It was doubtlessly a good idea leaving the two without light the previous night, she truly was glad for them.

"Mornin'~ from what I see, we have some _fresh_ news around here!"

Both bushed.

"Yes." Tokiya cleared his throat, glimpsing at his lover. "We`re a couple."

"Congratulations guys!"

"Thanks Ayame"chan, now it`s your turn!" Otoya winked while he sat at the table.

"Nah… That kind of stuff doesn`t happen to me."

Tokiya served them, placing some food on his plate afterwards.

"You never know…life can always surprise ya."

"Hahaha. Nah, no way!" She laughed.

"Masato has an eye on you." Tokiya stated.

They started eating.

"Masa?! You`re joking, right? We`re friends!" She assured, however the faint flush on her cheeks said the opposite.

Tokiya was starting to suspect the russet-haired girl and Otoya were siblings. Otherwise how could she be as oblivious as he was?

"Shis's delicious!" The teen's fork continued flying between his plate and mouth at high speed.

"Otoya, don`t stuff yourself."

"Shome on!" He protested while his teeth busily chewed. "Don`tsh be wike that Tokiya~"

"Now we are together, I have to take care of you since you seem unable to."

"Tokiya~ " Another whine came as his fork descended.

"Then let`s see…." He listed topics on his mind. "Do you eat properly?"

"Yeah! ...Although I eat lots of sweets and curry… But I burn off the calories when I play soccer."

"Do you have your side of the room clean?

"No but-"

"Who cleans it?"

"…You…" His head lowered as his eyes submissively looked at Tokiya. Ayame bitten her cheek to prevent an amused chuckle to come out.

"Do you _always_ finish your homework on time?

"Sometimes I forget but…"

"Then it is settled. Since you can`t take care of yourself well, I will make sure you do."

Ayame finally giggled. Well… Otoya couldn't say he had a bad boyfriend.

Hours passed, evening arrived. The trio was already on the place where they would perform. It was almost time for them to step on the stage.

"I`ll be cheerin' up for ya~ There's only one hour left to the concert. Waaaa…. I`m all fired up!"

"Don`t say that, I`m so nervous…Never been on a stage before performing live."

"Don`t be, Otoya. Everything will be alright, relax." Tokiya pat his head.

"Aren`tcha nervous? Weird… It almost seems you`re used to this."

Ayame and Tokiya briefly glanced to each other.

"No. Of course it is the first time I perform live." Guilt invaded him as each word was pronounced. He knew this wasn't right, he didn't like the idea of lying to Otoya. He had to tell him about his other self, he didn't want to hurt his lover anymore. After all, Otoya never harmed him with lies. But what if he distanced? What if the name _Hayato_ dropped off his mouth accidentally when he called him? He didn't want _him _calling him _that_. Now they were together, he didn't want Otoya to leave him because of that. Tokiya loved him too much to let go now yet… that wasn't right!

"…ya! Tokiya!"

"Yes, Otoya?" The teen looked down, running into Otoya's worried features.

"Ya were spacing out. Are ya okay?"

"I`m fine, don`t worry." He turned. "I just need to rest for a while." Before walking into their dressing room, Tokiya pecked his lover's cheek, assuring him.

Half an hour flew and the younger was frantically scared to death. His blood pulse run faster after he peeked outside and saw the cheering crowd. Why did he had to do that?! Now his throat was so tight he couldn't speak and his feet entered in 'automatic mode'.

"Oto-kun calm down. It`s gonna be okay. You two will make a great performance."

Ayame hugged him, stopping the frenetic red-head for a couple of seconds.

"I`m so glad for us-" A whisper flowed, reaching her friend's ears. "It`s the first time you`re gonna perform together and with the song I composed for ya. I`m so happy we made it." He tightened the hug, acknowledging her words. "Remember our dream O-to-kun! " Ayame moved away, pushing his nose lightly as every syllable was pronounced.

"Ayame"chan, we`ll do it for sure!"

"Ittoki Otoya! " A staff member called. "Go to the dressing room, you have to dress up your clothes. Come with me." The red-head was guided to the dressing room, waving to his friend before slipping in.

As soon as the door closed, the man left him, ordering him to hurry up. However the words he just heard were pushed away when his eyes laid on the blue-haired boy.

"…Tokiya, you`re beautiful…" He couldn't withdraw his rubies off that pale chest, slightly covered by a black shirt. He didn't want to remove his eyes of his Adonis-like boyfriend. Sincerely, why would he? His eyes carefully examined his outfit.

An opened bleach and blue coat enwrapped his torso as his left sleeve introduced a purple ribbon running though his arm, ending on a back glove. Meanwhile, a purple laced ribbon fondly embraced his neck as its slits slipped down, reaching his hips. A pair of dark boots made their way up to his knees, hiding part of his white pants. A purple belt contoured his waist as another ribbon, a black one, slipped around his left leg. The final touch was a golden-spiked bracelet holding his wrist. He looked absolutely dazzling.

"Purple really suits ya."

"I guess so. I peeked your clothes, they will look great on you."

"You didn't seen them before?" He blinked.

"We tried them in different places, remember?"

"Haha! Forgot 'bout that!"

How could Otoya remember? His mind seemed so lost and occupied checking on his outfit… Which indeed flattered Tokiya.

"Oh…yeah, that`s right! Gotta dress up myself right away." He run to his fitting room but a certain hand held his wrist, hindering him. "What are ya..?" He looked up, noticing the other's intense stare. Those sapphires leaned closer until he himself closed his orbs, allowing those lips to brush against his. Otoya felt his cheeks burning up as they parted.

Tokiya's thumb caressed his lover's jaw. "If we are together, I am sure we can do this."

"Yeah…"

"Go dress yourself and don`t forget to wear your bracelet too."

"O-oh, yeah!" He met his clothes within a second, his face still red.

* * *

**AN: the phrase "my hair, my eyes, my ears my mouth, my hands and feet…my heart. My EVERYTHING. It all belongs to you." is from the Doujinshi "Engagement ring". That part was really cute so I put it here :)**

**Reviews are always welcome guys!**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	11. Omake 1: Kupurru

**Omake 1: Kupurru**

"While there was light colouring the streets,

While there is hope…

Take me to that place.

…with a grace only you can convey…

(…)"

It was Saturday, no classes, no work left to do. Haruka was seating near the window, appreciating the morning sun scattering its warm light on her face. Its reflection turned her face whiter, gifting it with a special glow contrasting with her golden eyes.

She sang a song dear to her, the gift she received from her boyfriend when he knew she entered Saotome Academy.

"Something you can sing when you miss me or feel lonely, Haru-chan." She repeated the same words her boyfriend told her that day, remembering his fond beam and the timid droplet in the corner on his brown eye. Haruka missed him so much... They would call each other every day, tell how it went and see one another through Facebook but it wasn't the same as being with him. Haruka made a mental note on agreeing with him the day they would meet once more, she hoped it would be soon.

*Toc Toc*

Her golden eyes looked down, from where the suspicious sound came. On the other side of the window was a black-furred cat. The metallic handles shrieked when her fine hands pulled them, the cat gracefully slid between the window's doors, mewing.

"Hey there kitty, what do you want?" The cat turned to her. "Wow… such beautiful green eyes…" Haruka knelt, smiling, lifting the animal. "And your fur is so soft…" The cat, as if was acknowledging her, purred, lazily closing its eyes.

*Beep beep*

"Hn?" Her phone twinkled from her bed. "Message…?"

_Ayame: _

_Our plan is workin' so far, I managed to get a way of the lights goin' out t'night. This has to work! Tomorrow I'll give ya more news. ^w^_

_How's everybody there?_

_I miss you so much, Haru-chaaaaan… :'( _

_Oh btw, do ya want me to record their concert tomorrow? Maybe I'll make a video-call, don't worry, Syo kun's phone can handle it! I just miss ya all so much! *phone hug* I bought us some clothes, I'm sure you'll like love the ones I bought ya. ;) Gotta buy some stuff for the rest of the bunch and a hat for Syo-kun, he'd drop dead if he saw some hats I've seen 'round here!_

She smiled as she texted her friend back. It was so good! Only if she was there too… maybe one day they would all go together to New York. Surely they would!

Doubtlessly she would want to receive Ayame's video-call. She wanted to see her friends performing and curiosity nibbled the back of her mind. How would Tokiya perform? She only saw him performing as Hayato, it would be good to see his true self on a stage….with Otoya by his side… A dreamy smile spread across her face as she imagined it. They would look so cute!

"Prrrrr….prrrrrrr" The cat stretched its body, resting on a magenta pillow, sniffing it.

"What are you doing in Ayame-chan's bed? Haha, seems you like her smell huh, Kupurru?" Her friend's bed descended slightly as Haruka sat. "Hey…nice name…Kupurru…Do you like it?" The cat's ears wiggled, its body rubbing comfortably against Haruka's hand, he purred incessantly. "Hmhm, then it's settled! From now on you'll be Kupurru!"

"Prrrrrrrrr…."

* * *

**A/N: My first omake…. I wanted to introduce Cecil for a while so here he is. Why? Well, it will all be revealed in time. Muahahahaha!**

**Don't forget to rate and review, I apreciatte every single one of them! :3**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	12. A kind of honeymoon

**Chapter 10: a kind of honeymoon**

Their performance would start in five brief minutes. Their voices were ready, everything was. In the backstage, the trio waited for the staff's signal, afterwards they had no choice but to do their best and sing their hearts out.

"Hope we`ll do it and move to the S class."

"You bet we will!" Ayame contently shouted. "Com'here! Yanno what to do!" Her hand hanged near them, soon two hands adjoined hers. "Three, two, one…"

"Peace!" They exclaimed in unison.

The signal they waited for finally appeared in the shape of a frenetic hand.

"Good luck!"

Ayame saw the boys withdrawing, holding hands to give each other strength. Sprinting, she tried to find a place from where she would be able to film them and call Syo, she had to do it as fast as she could.

They stepped on the stage, the crowd was huge. They weren`t there to see them even so…it was tremendous. Otoya and Tokiya strode to the middle of the stage as an upbeat song started and the lights turned on, enlightening them. They put their choreography working seconds after.

Meanwhile, Ayame was already making eye-contact with their friends.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi, Ayame-chan! How're ya?" Syo asked.

"Fine! But We'll speak later, their concert is starting."

"Right now?" Natsuki smiled.

"Yeah, check'em out!" Her wrist turned so her phone would show her friends he stage. Red and purple lights fell gracefully on Tokiya and Otoya as they started dancing according to the rhythm. "Can you see them?"

"Yes, they are far but we can see them well enough." Masato quickly replied. She thanked god the camera wasn't turned to her or else they could notice her flushed face.

"I'm glad!" She fought to keep herself still. Having a tendency to hit people or things when she felt embarrassed surely was hard at times like those.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Can you write

the lyrics

for the song

that my heart plays?

o-o-o-o

Beat by beat

It goes on

and on.

Don`t let it skip.

Not even one.

Don`t dare to.

The music

must go on.

The symphony

must play

until the end.

If you`re good enough,

I`ll let you stay.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

His moves. His smile. His voice. Their song. He imagined Tokiya would be happy just by doing this, but never imagined it would cast a smile on his face as he did so. Every time they switched positions, the bluenet would briefly glance into his eyes. Otoya never saw his sapphires glistening so much, never thought the cold person he met mouths ago would be so expressive. Well… for Tokiya even the smallest smile was very expressive. He felt jubilancy by every beam, every wholehearted phrase, every signal of emotion the other showed. His boyfriend was happy, just enough for him to feel blissful. He would try to dig out this new side of his lover, it was his next target.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Can you write

The lyrics

for the song

that my heart is playing?

o-o-o-o

If I like it,

I`ll let you stay

o-o-o-o

Can you write

the lyrics for the song

that my heart plays?

o-o-o-o

I think I like it.

I`ll keep it

inside.

o-o-o-o

I can hear it.

The sound.

The soft beats

of your heart.

This melody

is overwhelming.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At last, they were singing together up on a stage, as he wished. For a moment Tokiya imagined how it would feel like, having Otoya performing with him on every show. On that stage, he felt like a sunflower being his lover his source of strength. Having he guitarist singing with him felt good, he was able to be himself without concern. Finally himself. _Finally_. He was amazed by how all that was able to twist his lips upwards, a natural beam, _his_ smile. Everything felt so right, so true he was afraid of waking up and realise he had been dreaming.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Can I write

the lyrics

For the song

That your heart plays?

o-o-o-o

If you like it

You can keep it

Inside.

I promise.

I won`t let skip

Not even one beat.

o-o-o-o

Now that

both lyrics are written,

can we sing it together?

The music

that is being played

In our hearts?

Sing it.

Repeat it.

Repeat it once more.

Until it`s perfect.

Until they stop.

o-o-o-o

Can we sing

our hearts out?

I think I like it.

The sound of our voices.

Of our hearts.

Our soft melody

Shall never be broken.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Wwwwaaaaaa!" The girl's voices exploded in ecstasy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Few hours later, in the hotel`s restaurant

"Cheers!" Three glasses abutted.

"It was great! What a feeling!" The russet-eyed girl grinned widely.

"Yes, it was. The crowd, our song, our voices and you." He looked to his boyfriend, smiling. Otoya blushed and smiled back.

"It`s a shame the two of you won`t debut together. I loved composing for ya~"

"Yeah! It`s unfair~" The read-head joined the whining club.

"Haaa…Come on guys, at least we did it once."

"But I want more Tokiya~" Otoya gave him his 'puppy eye' face.

"Don`t make that face to me, it is the school's rules."

"Waaaaa but I wanna work with some of the people I love the most!"

The bluenet smiled inwardly, it felt good hearing those words from his second-half.

"If we convince the principal, I`m sure we can." The girl voiced out, winking.

"In order to make it, we have to create the best song he _ever_ heard." The others looked at the bluenet. "Yes, I also want this." He nodded.

"Woohhoo! Let`s do it!" Otoya jumped.

"Oto-kun… we're in the middle of the restaurant." A giggle.

"Ups…. Guess I got too excited. Haha…" The others noticed his blushing cheeks as he met his chair.

"You will never change…"

"But'cha wouldn't want me any other way~"

"Oto-kun, you're sounding so cliché." Her teeth showed up as she lifted her glass anew. "I suggest one more toast! May our wish come true! Three!"

"Two!" Otoya imitated his friend.

"Haaa….One." The last glass glided up.

*Tleeng*

"Peace!"

Soon after they ate, moved up to Ayame's room. Otoya quickly run to the mini-bar returning to his friends with several drinks, all containing alcohol.

"Hey, wanna give it a try?"

"Sure! I have plenty of toasts to make!"

"I will have one drink as well." Tokiya reached one of the cans on Otoya's arms.

The younger teens contently toasted to everything they could remember. Tokiya only drank one can, Ayame felt dizzy and Otoya…

*hiccup*

…Otoya was utterly and undeniably drunk.

"To-hic!-kiyaaaa~ c'm'herrrre~ Hic!"

Tokiya predicted a dark scenario ahead, such a red face accompanied by so many hiccups couldn't be a good signal.

"Don't sit up, Otoya." Tokiya urged to the boy who was sitting on his friend's bed.

"Lemme hug ya~ Hic!"

"Stay still." The idol stood up from a chair not far from the bed.

Not listening to his lover's advice, the guitarist stood up, walking towards him. "Hehe…I'm shpinnin'…Whoa!"

Otoya would have fallen on the ground if it wasn`t for the bluenet holding him.

"Than-hic!-ks."

"You drank too much….Look at you."

"Hugggg meeeeee!" The boy whined, awkwardly rounding his arms around the older boy. "I love ya so-hic!- muuuuch….!"

"I will take you back to the room… Ayame-chan, will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I guess." She said lying on her bed. "I won't even dare to move, I might fall if I do. I just hope I don't wake up with a headache tomorrow…"

"Okay then. Come Otoya…" He tried walking but the guitarist made it hard, dragging his feet.

"I don't wanna~"

"Come on, it will be better for you and I will be there too…" He spoke calmly as if he was talking to a child.

"No~-hic!- Wanna drink moooore~"

"You give me no choice." He lifted the boy, carrying him on his own hands.

"We married? I don't remembwer bein' in a chuuurch."

"…" The older shook his head, his faint smile escaped Otoya's eyes. In fact, he was too busy waving to his friend.

"Hey, Ayame-chan!-hic!-'m a bwide! Hehehehe! Wannna be my Bridesmaiddddd?"

"Only if you weren't drunk!" She laughed, visibly amused. "Good luck with him, Tokiya-san, he'll behave like a pest all night. Haha."

"He already is. See you tomorrow."

"Huh? No way, I'm not a pest!"

"You are."

"Oh..c'mon!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

30 minutes passed

"Come on, you need to take a bath and get rid of that smell." Tokiya fought to undress his lover but the red-head didn't allow him. For his own sanity, the boy was slightly sober now, he didn't know if he could handle Otoya any longer. The red-head was always moving, always trying to escape from his hands to crawl to the mini-bar and drink more.

"What? Tokiya doesn't like my smell?! Waaaaaaaa!" The puppy-like teen cried.

They were on their bed, Tokiya's hands tried pulling the other's shirt unsuccessfully.

"No Otoya. I mean I…-"

"But I like yours, ya always smell so gooooood." The younger boy shifted closer and grabbed his arms, pulling him onto his body.

"O-Otoya! What are you-" His surprise was muffled by a kiss. The read-head gripped his back and pulled him even more, they could feel _every_ inch of the other.

If Otoya continued…

"I like ya Tokiya, I wanna make love with ya." His eyes closed slightly as his lips brushed on Tokiya's ear. "I want'cha to _fuck me_ so hard…and _deep._"

…If Otoya continued, Tokiya wasn't sure if his instincts wouldn't take over him. The way he looked at him, his damp breath rubbing against his ear… those filthy words… It was the first time he was speaking like that. Thinking about it… they aroused him, the bluenet enjoyed hearing such _dirty_ words slipping out of that beautiful mouth. Especially because he always behaved as innocently as a lamb. A lamb apparently hiding a wolf under its wool… Obscene images run though his mind, oh if he only could do what he wanted to his lover… No! He had to control himself, he _had _to. The red-head was only behaving that way because he was _drunk_.

"I like you too but stop." He painfully pulled away.

"Ya don`t want me?"

"You can't even imagine _how much _I want you but stop, you are not ready for this."

Kneeling on the bed, Otoya threw his pants off as far as he could.

"See, I`m more than ready!" His finger pointed to his black underwear, sowing a fierce erection pleading for _someone_ to set it free. Tokiya couldn't help but to blush, the bulge was so well defined and craving….for him… to touch it….to _suck_ on it… And his own tights were becoming so _tight. _No! That wasn't right! Otoya wasn't prepared for such a thing, he was drunk. Drunk, drunk, drunk! Wholly, undeniably, painfully _drunk!_

"No, you are not. You told me so."

"But~"

"_No buts." _He punched his head, resulting on the boy falling onto the bed.

"Owowowowow! What was that for?!"

"You obliged me to."

"Tokiya~" Feeling more sober, Tokiya's punch helped, he rested his elbows on the bed, under the bluenet who rubbed his thumb on his face.

"It is our first time so I want it to be special and you to be _sober_, besides if we do this now you might accuse me of rape tomorrow… You need a shower, let`s go." The blue-head took this favourite guitarist to the bathroom, turning the hot water on.

*Splash!*

"**Otoya**!" The latter had slipped and bumped into Tokiya, resulting on both falling into the bathtub, already filled. By the way the water was splattered on the floor, It seemed like a tsunami passed by, leaving its marks. "What do I do with you? Haaa… I`m all wet."

"You should take a bath then! Let`s take one together!" The read-head innocently suggested.

That guy had no idea what he did to him… Fortunately the events calmed him down and, since they were inside the tub…

"Okay…"

"Yay~ I`ll wash your back and you mine, It`s our fist bath together!"

Indeed it was, plus, they never saw each other completely exposed before, well… the bluenet did but not that close. Just the thought threw a shiver of realisation through Tokiya's spine. He shouldn't have accepted the invitation and knowing Otoya, neither did he think what it meant.

Otoya took the initiative, taking off his shirt as the bluenet undressed himself before his lover would suggest it as well.

"Wow…Your body's amazin'…" The red eyes blinked in awe as he inspected it closer, "Your biceps are so defined, and your chest too!" His heedless hand gripped Tokiya's arm, ascertaining how hard his muscles were.

Tokiya blushed, realising that hand was going in his six pack's direction. How far would that guy go?! How unaware was he exactly? "Turn your back to me already." He pushed the other away. "The water is getting cold and I don't intend to stay here all night, _doctor Ittoki_."

"It's not-"

"Shut up." Otoya laughed, noticing his second half's uneasiness, he looked cute that way.

Otoya's skin was pleasing to look at, golden and gleaming from all the water he dropped on it. Tokiya carefully washed his back as the other smiled widely. It felt right, being with the one they loved without concern, no interferences, just the two of them, there, caught in that precious moment.

"Thanks! Now it's your turn~" The guitarist turned to the other boy. "After washing your back can I look at your muscles again?"

"No." The bluenet plunged his lover's face in the water.

After washing themselves, the idol moved onto Otoya, ensuring he wouldn't touch him much and brushed his lips on the other's cheek.

"Wanna lay down a lil'? The water's still warm." A lazy grin posed on the red-head. In a short while, Tokiya lied beside his lover who rounded him, pulling him close. Laying his head on the bronzed shoulder, the sapphire-eyed boy closed his eyes. They stood there, soundless, for some time.

"Silence is good once in a while, isn't it?"

"Humm…Rarely but now, it feels just fine…unfortunately the water's getting' cold, let`s get out."

"You are right."

Drying up themselves, they went to bed. Holding each other, they kissed and cuddled for some time before falling in the sweet dreams of Hypnos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 Day passed

He seemed like an angel when he slept…Otoya opened his orbs, his lover felt amazed by the sun''s reflection on his eyes. They were beautiful, he couldn't get enough of looking at them. So bright… It was funny how they had recovered their usual glow, actually, they glistened more than before, he must be really happy.

"Mornin'." A cosy smile was directed to the bluenet.

"Morning." They smooched. "Today is the last day in New York…"

"Yeah."

"I enjoyed being here."

"Me too." Tokiya caressed his boyfriend`s face. "Let`s visit the town one more time, I want to buy souvenirs. Let's ask Ayame-chan to come, she is good with these things."

"Yeah, lets'."

Hours passed. Throughout the whole day they journeyed in the Big Apple, buying stuff and visiting places. Otoya and Ayame behaved like children, looking at everything in awe and delight. Tokiya felt like a father, running after and taking care of his kids. To rest from the long tour, they had dinner.

"Oh man, I love this city. What they say's true, it never sleeps!"

"Haha you bet!" Ayame smiled. "I feel like dancin' Ya wanna to go to the club?"

"Great idea! It'll be fun!"

"It`s too noisy."

"Hum…What about a jazz club? It`s calmer and you still can listen to some good music."

"Fine. Otoya?"

"I wanted to dance~" He childishly whined. "At least we'll have music..."

"Then it`s settled!" Ayame smiled to herself foxily, they would dance on that night and she would ascertain it.

Searching on her phone for jazz clubs according to her parameters, her eyes met with one called 'Jazz opera'. It didn't take her long to convince her friends to go there.

"They say it's the best jazz club in town!" The best according to what she looked for. "Let's go inside."

They descended the stairs near the entrance door, reaching the room. It was a nice place to be in: not too enlightened and cosy. Several fine tables covered by blue cloth displayed all across the room. Each one illuminated by a single candle, the only source of light aside from the one irradiated from the stage. There would be a live show that night, that's why the staff directed them to that room. A long chair emerged from the stage as the instruments were being tuned behind it. Seating at their assigned table, they thanked the staff member, noticing all the people around them.

All voices silenced when a sexy voice started performing, after thanking all the people for their presence. Each of them ordered when another staff member passed by, continuing to listen attentively to the several songs being played with mastery.

But it was time for things to warm up, didn't Otoya want to dance so badly? That was the chance. Sitting up, Ayame strode close to the stage, speaking something Otoya and Tokiya couldn't figure even from the form her lips took. As soon as the singer nodded, she returned to her seat.

"What did ya talk about?" Otoya asked, obviously curious.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"This one is for all the lovers out there." The singer melodically spoke to her audience. "This one is a very special song to me, I hope I can make it special for you too. Stand up and dance to his rhythm."

"Go, go guys! Aren`t'cha lovers?" She winked. "Oto-kun, ya wanted to dance, right?"

Tokiya briefly looked at his friend, he should have figured she would do something like that, and smiled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Come away with me in the night

Come away with me

And I will write you a song

Come away with me on a bus

Come away where they can't tempt us with their lies

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Several couples stood up and started dancing, Tokiya extended his hand.

"Shall I have the pleasure of dancing with you, Little Ruby?"

"Y-yeah…" Otoya, blushing madly, laid his hand on the awaiting one. They joined the other pairs "Tokiya, I dunno how to dance to this."

He felt slightly ashamed of confessing it to Tokiya. He knew how to show his moves to Pop; bobbing his head when it came to Rock and shaking his body electrically when Dance sounded on his stereo. Yet, he never danced to that kind of music.

"Let me teach you." His hands descended to Otoya's waist. "Now you put yours on my shoulders. Yes, like that. Now follow my movements. One… two… One… two…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Come away with me and we'll kiss

On a mountain top

Come away with me and I'll

Never stop loving you

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At first, Otoya was a bit clumsy but he had the advantage of being a fast learner by his side. His hands soon left the other's shoulders to round his bleach neck. The singer`s voice, the room, New York entangled them on that loiter dance. Slowly, around and around, they felt no one else was there but them. Slowly... always looking in the eyes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

And I wanna wake up with the rain

Falling on a tin roof

While I'm safe there in your arms

So all I ask is for you

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As she looked at her friends spinning in endless circles, Ayame couldn't help but to think they looked really cute as a couple. But for it to be definitive, Tokiya had to tell the truth to his lover. She insisted about it several times but he was afraid of losing Otoya, even when Ayame told him she was sure he would understand. Besides, if he knew from another person, he would feel betrayed since he would think Tokiya didn`t trust him, which wasn`t the case. Ayame hoped he would tell him soon or Otoya would be hurt for real in the end of that act.

* * *

**A/N: the song to which they danced is from Norah Jones - 'Come away with me'. Listen to it, it's wonderful. :D**

**A/N2: Alexandria, I was grinning like an idiot and repeating "OMG" while I read your review. Why sceptical? I don't bite! Well, a little but only to those who flame my work, not knowing what 'constructive criticism' is. Moving forward, let me say that it's good to know I was able to attract you into this lil' story of mine, especially because of the OC, many people hate them. ^_^' I usually only write stories with the canon characters, this being the exception. Yay! You like my lil' Ayame-chan~ I have plans for Ceshi, it will all be revealed in time. ^_^ I started to like him throughout this season (I hated him…). :3 But still, I don't like him as much as I love Otoya and Tokiya. Thank you sooo much for your review! Ayame is sending you a "chu". Hope to see you soon, my friend. **

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	13. Beloved sunflower

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, minna-san. Beware the longest chapter ever, it took me a lot of time to rewrite this one. Hope you enjoy my treat~ ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Beloved sunflower**

Otoya took a deep breath. "Loved the States!" Smiling, red eyes met with greenish blue and brown ones. "But it`s good to be home again."

"Better say you loved New York, we have only been there." Tokiya stated, matter-of-facty.

"One day…" He voiced, gazing into the sky. "We`ll visit _all_ states." Two dreamy hands gesticulated.

"Every except for Alaska, I'd die frozen." Ayame trembled just by the thought.

"Every but Alaska then!"

The trio pulled their luggage, withdrawing from the airport. As soon as their homeland's fresh breeze surrounded them, they saw a limousine. The driver patiently waited beside it, bowing when they reached him. Once inside, a big TV descended tuning itself on automatically.

"Helllllooooo muchachoooooossss." Shaking maracas, a middle aged man danced to a rhythm only he knew.

"Good afternoon, Principal." Tokiya politely nodded.

"Hope you enjoyed the Stateeees! I`ve got neeeeewwwsssss for you. As _yooouu_ know, the public was asked to vote on your performmmmaaaannncceeee. The result _iiiissss_…." All tensed up. "yooouuu…" Their hands formed a chain, tightly held. "….aaaarrrreeeee…" Otoya and Ayame furiously gnawed their nails, why wouldn't the man get over with it already? "…in the SSSSSS class from now onnnnn. Congratulatioooonnnns!"

"We passed…We passed! I can't believe it! Wahahaha! Ayame-chan!" The red-head hugged his friend firmly, "Tokiya!", jumping to the bluenet just after, pecking his lips.

"I see we have neeewwwws…" Enfolding his arms, the man leaned his face closer to the screen. His glasses sparkled and his nose seemed bigger than ever.

"Oh no... I shouldn`t 've done this."

The tanned features bedimmed. "…I'm afraid I will have to _expel_ yoooou… Yoooou know you _can`t_-"

Tokiya was about to reason with Saotome but Ayame suddenly had an outburst, drawing their attention. "They can!"

"Miss Sakuraaaaa?!"

"They can date! They`re boys, the love rule is not applied here. The teachers _specifically_ referred to _opposite _sexes, right? So they can have a relationship!"

"Hum…" The man rubbed his chin looking up. "You're wiseee, misss Sakuraaaa. I will give you permission, since you are _not_ breaking the rules. Adiooooooosss." The TV slid upwards.

"Geez you two are always givin' me trouble." She laughed, running into their grateful stare. "What? Ya don't have to look at me like that, guys, come on! I was kiddin'. O-Otoy-ya…! Guh…! Can't… **Breathe**." She struggled to warn the red-head who had instinctively wrapped her in a hug, pecking her cheek fondly afterwards.

"Thank you, Ayame-chan." The bluenet acknowledged, nodding.

The car stopped inside the campus, they pulled their umbrellas out for protection against the insistent drops. After a few steps, someone shouted.

"**Hayato!"** Both Tokiya and Ayame froze at the instant. It _couldn't_ be happening, not at that time. They exchanged a glance and their orbs collided against who spoke.

Otoya hummed questioningly, turning to the man walking in their direction, reaching them in brief seconds. He wore glasses, dark olive eyes behind them, and a frowned face, a big wrinkle between his brown eyebrows. Who was that guy? Didn't he know that his boyfriend was _Hayato's brother_ and not the idol himself? "You must be confused, this is his brother, _Tokiya_, and not Hayato!" He smiled, unaware.

Not minding the red-head's words, the man proceeded. "Hayato, why haven`t you been answering the phone?! Come, we'll speak in the car and please hurry, we have to make it to the studio on time."

Tokiya stood still, for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. He was fearful of even glimpsing Otoya. That lie, it would cost him so much… He would hurt and loose his sun to Hayato. How pitiful, the twit would even take his beloved sun away, as if his own life wasn't enough!

The man looked to Otoya, Ayame and then to Tokiya. "Did you listen? I know you come here to collaborate with this school but you have duties. Hayato, are you listening?!" The voce somewhat rose.

"Tokiya…" A bewildered hand pulled his lover's sleeve. "Collaboration? Who is this guy, why 's he callin' you Hayato…?" What was going on? It was all so confusing. That was Tokiya so why did he call him Hayato? …Why…? His rubies fought to uncover the answer on his face. Nothing.

"Hayato, we don't have time to waste!"

Otoya took a step forward. "Sorry… are you sure you're not mistaking him? This is-"

"_No_. This is Hayato." The other quickly replied, annoyed.

"…I" Lifting his head to look to the red-head, Tokiya's mouth tried forming words. In vain.

Why did the man insist to call him Hayato? But what if…? No, Tokiya would trust him, he wouldn't lie, right…? Tokiya wouldn't fool him like that after all he had done.

…But what if he did…? Who was he? Hayato? Tokiya? Both? None?! His lips curled up painfully, his heartbeats turning stronger as his eyes became damp. It was so sorely amusing! He was dating with someone he didn't even know. So…funny…! So…so funny.

"Tell me… What's goin' on?" The red-head started as his head fell, his hair lidding his eyes. "What's goin' on, are you Hayato…?"

Now he had done it. There wasn't a possible escape, he had to reveal his secret to…

"**Damn! Answer at once!" **Frustration shouted, shoving his patience miles away.

"Yes."

"And Tokiya?"

"We are the same."

He laughed softly, a droplet mixed with the pool of water below his feet. "So, guess ya don`t have a twin."

"No."

How could he lie all that time…? He trusted him. How could he have done something so cruel, go as far as not telling him who he was?

"Then what about you part-time job? No, wait, _this is_ your job."

"Yes." Tokiya nodded, staring to the red-head. Tears streamed down as he tried not to sob. His hand clenched his umbrella with such intensity Tokiya thought it would break. But it fell.

"**What am I to you?! **After all this… I _trusted_ you, I told you all about me, _my past_ Tokiya and you didn`t tell me _this_?" His eyes gazed into Tokiya's. All Otoya felt was exposed on his face. Hurt. Grief. Anger. Disappointment. All those Tokiya was able to see. "What do you think I am? A toy? Well, I'm not. I thought we were a couple. Couples don`t hide things like _you_ did." He smiled bitterly. "But I guess… I don't really matter to you after all, i-if I did, you wouldn't do this." His body turned leaving in rushed steps.

"**Wait, Otoya!** **Let me explain!"**

But Otoya didn't care to listen, to wait. Holding on for a liar to tell more lies?! He didn't need them.

"Like I said… You two are a headache…" Ayame sighed, patting Tokiya's arm. "I know you wanted to tell him today but…ya should've told him earlier. I`ll go after him and text you somethin' later." Her tiny feet dashed, trying to catch up with her friend.

"**Oto-kun, wait!" **Her ears captured his sniffing nevertheless the boy didn't calm his pace. **"Please wait!"**

Tokiya tried sprinting after them but the man grabbed him by the wrist. "Hayato, tell me what kind of joke is this! Who are those people?"

"It's not a joke. They are my boyfriend and friend. I want to see the agency's director, I am quitting."

"But Hayato"

"From now on, Ì will only be Ichinose Tokiya. I`m tired of Hayato, he doesn`t even exist! That`s not me but a farce, a masked lie. I`m studying here in Saotome to restart as Ichinose Tokiya, as myself. You gave me the chance to sing and I`m thankful but the agency is pushing me towards something I don`t want to be. I love to sing and in this academy, I finally found hope."

"Those two, do they have something to do with this?"

"They showed me and encouraged me to sing with my heart. The one I lost when Hayato grew. Hmura-san, I must speak to the director right away."

"Okay, get in the car."

He promised to himself and Otoya he would be back soon and emend what he did. For now, Tokiya hoped his friend would do a good job in cooling Otoya down. He wished that sunflower would turn to him once more, someday. What would he do if his precious sunflower decided to never bloom to him again? Not that he deserved it but he loved him too much to see the red-head fade from him life. Everything would be feel nothing more but void. Again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ayame was leaning her back against one of the bathroom's compartments, behind which was Otoya.

"Oto-kun, open up. Bein' locked in the cubicle 's not gonna help, yanno?"

Said boy sniffed and sobbed, seating on the tub's cover, his elbows rested on his lap. His thoughts looped those words.

"_What's goin' on, are you Hayato…?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And Tokiya?"_

"_We are the same."_

How could he lie in such a way? How _could_ he…? After all the proofs he gave, Tokiya knew he could count on him for _everything._ He wouldn't pardon him he would _never, ever_ forgive him! Even… even if he begged for it! A feminine voice opened way through his musing.

"Hey, open up." Weakly, her hand pat the door. "Please, Oto-kun…", sweetness in her words, "Let's go to my room, you can spend the night there. It'll be just like the old times, remember? And Haru-chan can cook curry for us, ya love her curry, right? Just…please come out, you don't have to be all alone."

A metallic handle sounded as red eyes peeked from the cubicle's inside.

"Ya promise it'll be like the old times?" Those puppy eyes showed.

Tenderness took place in her face. "Yeah." Ayame's hand waited for the red-head`s but instead of accepting it, the boy lunged to her, enfolding her body. She felt her coat moistening from his tears, reaching his back she pat the lost puppy-like boy.

"He's such an idiot!"

"Hush, hush…You'll feel better soon, 'kay? C'mon, let`s go."

They walked to the girls' room slowly. She hoped she could get him to smile at least once that night and calm him down. Otoya would forgive Tokiya, it wasn't in his nature to keep rancour towards someone, she was certain. Yet what he did was enough for keeping the red-head away for a couple of weeks. What a bad timing for Tokiya, really.

"Haru-chan, are ya…" All her orbs saw next was a black cat, soaring towards her. **"What?!"**

"Kupurru! I have milk for you." Hauka entered in the room. "Huh? Kupurru! Why are you stuck on Ayame-chan's face?" Her head tilted.

"Meow~" Kupurru snuggly rubbed his face against the brown mane.

"Get off my…!" Her hands struggled. "Face!" And then Kupurru was thrown to the air, landing awkwardly on the floor.

"Ayame-chan, what got into you?!" Harua blinked.

"I didn't mean to throw the cat, it just scared me, that's all. What's a cat doin' here anyway?"

"His name is Kupurru, while you were in New York he barged here and kept visiting me day after day." A graceful smile displayed as her hands lifted the animal. "Want to hold him?"

"Nah, I'll pass, It's cute but I'm not much of a cat fan."

As if the creature comprehended what the russet eyed girl said, protested with a low hiss.

"I think he understood what 'cha said, Ayame-chan."

"Haha! Who knows?" Haruka giggled. "Aw, I missed you so much." Embracing her friends merrily, she noticed Otoya's soreness. "Ittoki-kun what's the matter? You don't seem as bright as usual."

"It's Tokiya…"

"Tokiya?"

"It's a long story…" Russet eyes sent a wink to her roommate. "I'm gonna get a glass of water, somebody else want?" Her feet withdrawn to the kitchen.

"No, thanks! Sit, Ittoki-kun. What did Ichinose-san do?" She signalled him to sit down at a table. "I'm all ears."

That night, the girls successfully stole few smiles from the broken-hearted boy. Yet he didn't seem to feel much better for some weeks, they didn't know what else to do. His boyfriend had turned him into a mess. A mess with a forced grin. Even though he felt down in the dumps, only those who knew him well were able to tell his smiling face was fake. A mask to his sorrow, a wall so the others wouldn't worry for him.

"Otoya, we've noticed you haven't been alright lately…" Natsuki started.

"Even worse than before goin' to New York." Syo, sitting by Natsuki's side, leaned closer to Otoya, preoccupation was clear in the azure iris.

"Huh?" Those tanned hands posed a fork on the plate in front of him. "What 'cha talkin' about?"

"C'mon, we're your friends. Besides…" a hat turned as the owner looked around, "there's no way someone'll hear, the other tables are empty, see?"

In fact they were, at least the ones closer to the trio. The red-head swiftly glanced the cafeteria, hoping he wouldn't meet with the bluenet again.

"…ya!"

"Huh?"

"You're spacin' out again." Worried emerald eyes caught a pair of rubies. "Tell us what's wrong, maybe we can help."

"…I-it's a friend of mine."

The other boys attentively looked at the guitarist. "Yeah…?" Nodding, Syo asked innerly for his friend to resume.

"He was in a relationship with someone, it had started a few days and they were really happy… But the other person lied to him. A huuuge lie and now he's really upset and doesn't know what to do."

"The other tried to apologise?" Natsuki asked smoothly.

"Is always tryin', every day. But I-my friend can't forgive him."

"Was the lie that big?"

The red-head nodded, looking down to his almost full plate. "Enormous."

"Enormous…?" The spectacled boy tilted his head. "Hum… Does that someone love your friend?"

"I dunno…he thought so before that. The person played with his feelings."

"But still chases him to apologise, right?"

"Yeah."

"Have ya ever thought 'bout the motives? Why the person lied?" The smaller boy rested his chin on his hand.

"No…But it changes nothing, I-my friend's lover still lied and there are _no lies_ between couples. At least there shouldn't…" His voice trailed off.

"What if the person lied to your friend 'cause he didn't wanna hurt 'him?"

"Yeah!" Natsuki nodded fervently. "Syo-chan also lies sometimes."

"Ya do?"

"Humhum, when he says he doesn't want me to hug him or kiss him~ but that's 'cause he's shy. Hmhmhm!"

Syo's cheeks slightly flushed. "Na-Natsuki!"

Otoya blinked. "You two…?"

"Yeah…" Syo sighed, confirming the guitarist's suspicions.

"Since when?"

"Weeks after classes started."

"How didn't I notice it?"

"'Cause_ this _guy here", his thumb pointed to the taller teen, "he's too damn _clingy._" Natsuki laughed at Syo's words. "Ya gonna sleep in our room or ya gonna forgive that dumbass?"

"Huh? Ya knew it was me?"

"Of course!" Syo lidded his eyes in victory. "For what reason would ya suddenly stop sleeping in Tokiya's room? He can be stubborn and cold like hell but, somehow, I think ya changed him. For that to happen he must like ya a lot."

In a sudden move, Otoya stood up covering his mouth in awe. "Ya knew it was Tokiya too?! Syo, are ya a soothsayer or somethin'?"

"It was easy to feel the atmosphere when ya sang together, ya were singin' for each other, right?"

"Awww! It was soooo lovely!" Large arms tightly covered Syo who pushed Natsuki's head away, annoyed.

Otoya blushed from head to toes. "I-it was that obvious?"

"For us, Masato, Ren and Nanami, 'cause we're your friends."

"Still, I'm not sure if I'll forgive him so soon."

"Think clearly and then talk to him."

And he did. He thought and mused all day, and now, night. He stood near the school's lake, gazing to the stars. _"What if he lied to ya 'cause he didn't wanna hurt 'cha?" _

"Why did ya lie to me…?" A rock glided through the water, garbling the moon's reflection.

As for the bluenet, he felt utterly deplorable. Otoya didn't show up in their room once. Ayame didn't seem to be able to soften his attitude either, nor even convince him to sleep in their room. Apparently he was sleeping at Natsuki's and Syo's, he would be in good hands, in Syo's at least.

At any rate, he had to apologise to him decently, each time he tried, Otoya would run away or bitterly claim he didn't want to hear more lies. He had it coming, he anguished him way too much. How was he able to mess things up in such a small amount of time? He wasn't good at things like those. The bluenet was tasting love for the first time, savouring the tang of emotions he never knew, he didn't even have someone he could call a friend before! Relations with others were complicated, he was anti-social, it was all too hard to handle.

Even though, the red-head would always insist, always believe he could be his friend and in the end, he turned out to be his lover. He treasured him too much to let him go. And that was the reason he would pursuit him again, even if it took him all night. Otoya would have to listen to him before anything happened. He only hoped his Little Ruby wouldn't break up with him.

A silhouette turned clearer in the midst of shadows, Tokiya was walking on his direction. Not feeling in the right mood to speak, Otoya promptly searched for a place to hide. The bluenet would see him if he tried slipping away from that site so it would be better holing up and remain quiet until he was alone anew, he squatted behind a large bush. Enough for capping him and a good place to watch Tokiya's movements up-close.

Tokiya smiled wretchedly, his lover was running away again….or not? That wasn't the dorms direction and he wouldn't adventure himself in the academy's small forest so late. Which meant one thing, he was hiding himself in the high scrubs. That was probably the only chance he had, he would grasp it, it was now or never. He sat next the lake nevertheless close enough to the shrubbery.

"I've been looking for him for so long…" He spoke loud enough for Otoya to listen. Said teen kept quiet, his rubies stared at the bluenet's back through the green leaves. "If only he knew…"

He didn't know the bluenet had a habit of speaking when alone but he expeditiously discarded those thoughts, throwing them to a corner of his mind. More importantly, know what? What did Tokiya want? Throw more deceits at him?

"… that I am sorry for what I've done. That I feel awful for it."

That was plain simple for him to say. He was an actor, he hadn't any trouble when it came to pretend. All he had done was that. Feign, shamelessly. Who would guarantee him he would be telling the truth? Even though he never seemed to be the kind of person who lied to others.

"I wanted to tell him all along but I was a _coward_. I was… afraid. "

Tokiya was…fearful…? _"What if he lied to ya 'cause he didn't wanna hurt 'cha?" _Those words sucked his whole attention, his hands touched the green leaves ahead.

"Afraid of hurting him, afraid he would call me Hayato. I could handle _anyone_ calling me that…but him. He was the first in the academy who acknowledged me as Ichinose Tokiya."

Tokiya was so wrong, he would _never_ call him that if he had told him. He always known him as Tokiya, that wouldn't change.

"Afraid he would slip away from me, I couldn't bare the hypothesis of losing him. I love him more than anyone." He never opened himself to someone like that before, it was terribly troubling however, he wouldn't stop until he spoke what wandered on his mind. "My father abandoned me and my mom because of this selfish dream. My mom, I almost never see her, she is always too busy." He giggled sorely, aqua gathered on his sapphire eyes.

Tokiya couldn't believe he was crying in front of someone else, never that happened before. It was utterly embarrassing, almost if someone was stripping his heart leaving only his soul showing. …But it was Otoya who was near him, thinking clearly, anything seemed possible when it came to him. However, that wasn't the time to muse on such trivialities, he moved on. "Maybe she is ashamed of what her son became… So he is the only one I have, _he is who I treasure the most_ and I would _never_ mean to hurt him and…God! He gave me so much…!" Shy droplets found their way down his cheeks.

Otoya silently stood up, stunned. Was Tokiya _crying_? He wouldn't go as far as romancing all he said, right? All the pain in those words, those tears…they seemed real. Nobody could tell falsehoods _that_ well and, aside from those lies, he didn't feign about anything else. He might not know how to show his feelings or be the most accessible person but who's perfect? Even if he sometimes appeared to be.

"I know I didn't do things the way I should, I know I committed a huge mistake. But I'm not perfect, I'm still a human being. I know I don't deserve it but… If only he forgave me…" He felt a pressure against his shoulder, his greenish-blue eyes run into Otoya. The moonlight coloured his tanned skin with paler shades of beauty. Those serious rubies were lost on the lake, what was he thinking? Would his sunflower bloom again for him? Standing up, the bluenet gazed to that grave face, waiting for him to phrase something.

"… It'd be better if ya told me everything from the very beginning, you'd avoid hurtin' me like ya ended up doin'. Think twice when you try hiding such important things, will ya? Don't be a bastard again." The bluenet remained still, his gaze averted to the grass. "Ya didn't need to be afraid. I'd _never_ call ya Hayato. To me, you`re Tokiya Ichinose, a great singer…", their eyes entwined, "…and my lover.", the red-head's rubies dispersed. "Even though ya should've never lied to me."

"I never meant to hurt you… I swear I wanted to tell you the day we arrived. I should have listened to Ayame-chan's advice, she wanted me to tell you the truth…"

"Ayame-chan knew?" Otoya locked his surprised orbs on Tokiya's once more.

"Yes but don`t blame her, she warned me since she found out. It was something to be solved between us after all."

"I'm still a lil' hurt for what 'cha've done, I might not forgive ya next time." His hand reached Tokiya's, winding it. "But 'cha proved ya trusted me by sharin' your past…to me, that's very important."

"I'm so sorry for not telling you about Hayato…"

"Yanno?" His thumb wiped his droplets away. "You`re beautiful, even when you cry…", Otoya somewhat blushed, "but I prefer to see your smile. Ya gotta smile more, like this." Curling upwards, his lips beamed.

Lightly squeezing his boyfriend's hand, the bluenet smiled but soon his expression changed into a weighty one.

"I have to tell you, I quitted Hayato on that day."

"Why? 'Cause he's different from ya?"

"Also. The agency wasn`t pushing my singing career, that is why I started here, to debut again under my real name."

"Who else knows 'bout it?

"You, Ayame-chan, Nanami-san and the principal however, everyone will know soon. My contract will expire next week, I will make it public on a show this Friday. Then, I will restart together with you and Ayame-chan." His lips curved again.

The red-head could get used to that gorgeous smile of his, pulling the bluenet into a hug, he whispered, "Ya look so cute when ya smile~ Promise ya won`t hide anythin' from me anymore."

"I will work on it." The reply enfolded in fine velvet, spreading across Otoya's ear.

Glancing to those sapphires full of moonlight, Otoya pressed their lips together. His tanned hands creased Tokiya's coat as their kiss deepened.

"I missed you so much…" That voice rustled against his ear, Otoya couldn't help but to shiver under his silky purr.

"Me too…"

Their orbs tangled in a mix of red and blue. The other looked absolutely perfect beneath the moon. The bluenet caressed his tanned cheeks, placing a loving kiss on them. Soon the red-head captured that pair of lips but Tokiya was who sought for his tongue. Out of their mouths, they swayed before one pushed them into the other's cavity. Seeking for more of that dazzling sensation of butterflies in the stomach, Otoya licked the saliva running down the bluenet's mouth, reaching his Adam's apple.

His skin was so soft… the guitarist relished the bluenet's reactions, being able to send shivers from head to toes when his tongue met his jaw's end. Placing a long kiss on it, he smiled victoriously, who would have thought Tokiya would be so sensitive to his touch? It only resulted on him wanting more and his lower region was beginning to strongly agree with him.

Tokiya's mind, on the contrary, was blank. That boy, his mere touch was able to cast an invisible spell over him. He found himself gasping when teeth rubbed against his neck. It was so flavorous, tempting...His pupils increased lustfully as Otoya's hands slithered on his lower back. Yet…

"Otoya…stop…" He gasped once more, tossing his head to the side as his lover daringly persisted on licking his perfumed skin.

"…I'm not sure I can…" His hungry lips met Tokiya's again.

Could that guy stop teasing him so much? By the way, who would have thought such an apparently innocent and naïve person would be so bold when in private… Interesting. Maybe his theory was right, Otoya wasn't a lamb but a wolf, a klutzy one though. His member begun awakening under those few touches. Was he himself in such desperation? He really needed to work on that later _alone_.

"I… definitely can't stop." Otoya's voice sounded hoarse against his Mylohyoid muscle.

The older boy struggled hard to keep himself cool yet those caresses didn't allow him to think straight. That idiot was driving him mad, Tokiya stopped it, pushing Otoya's shoulders. The view he had next didn't help either, his eyes had gained a deeper shade of red, saliva found its way down his mouth, not speaking about his pleading arousal… _What was Otoya doing to him?!_

"We can't go on, Otoya. You told me you weren't ready, if you keep going…"

His lips puckered. "I know but… Tokiya… I wanna feel you so bad…and", he double pouted, crimson tainting his face, "I wanna hear those beautiful sounds ya made in the library that time…they're stuck in my head~" His hands tugged on Tokiya's belt, pulling their bodies closer, his mouth found its way to Tokiya's anew, pecking it.

Tokiya's brain saw light. "We won't do it until you are prepared." He smirked. "But for now…" His hands journeyed down his coat, sensing his ass, as his lips acutely met with Otoya's. "There are other ways to please you…"

"…Other…ngh!" His ass cheek had just been seized.

"Let's say… I can start doing this…" His teeth nibbled his ear while his hand gamily rubbed his front. "…to you."

Oh God, those hands… those hands of his… devilishly massaging his pants felt… _heavenly_. His tongue crawled his own dry lips soon caressed by his second half. Tokiya was a kissing monster but he didn't mind, it was one of the things he enjoyed the most. Opening the white shirt, Otoya's trembling hands found their way to Tokiya's torso, sensing it.

"**Ow! **Otoya, do it gently!" The taller scolded after a rather harsh nibble on his ear.

"S-sorry!"

"It's like this."

Their bodies were so close… the red-head could never figure how much of an object he was of Tokiya's crave. Ever since he found out he had feelings for the other, his hands would slither down countless times. His mind always mused on Otoya, on his voice, his songs, his curves. Finally he was able to touch him in that loving manner, he would make sure Otoya would enjoy that moment as much as he was.

Successfully canopying the sounds of fabric and metal falling, the grass waved, silently promising to the boys above to keep secret. Smooching his bronzed neck, Tokiya begun pumping his lover, stealing laborious pants from him when the rythm accelerated.

It felt so right, having his hands sketching his forms, he could sense Tokiya's desire through his bleach fingers. Utterly incomparable to when he touched himself, that was divinely beautiful, it was _him _who was doing it after all. His pulse accelerated, disconcerted by the faster moves and deep kisses. Breathing heavily, he decided to rest his forehead on the former idol's shoulder yet soon his red eyes captured an aching bulge on his pants. Meekly, his fingers reached it, pressing gently. It was time for Tokiya to sense the same sea of feelings he was experiencing under his hands.

"Oh-Otoya." He gasped, smooching the lengthy neck.

In some instants, Tokiya's pants also fell. Tanned hands continued playing with his erection, taking the bluenet to the heavens. It felt good when he masturbated but having _Otoya_ doing it for him shoot his pleasure to a level he never knew of.

"It was getting too painful, right?" A calloused hand added pressure to its grip.

"… Otoya, your hands are… perfect. Let m-**ah**!"

"Mnn… Ya thought they were only capable… of strumming strings?" Otoya joked.

"You're such a…"

*Crack*

"Tokiya, did ya hear somethin'?"

"I-" Both stood still. "No, I can't hear anything, let's continue." His tongue playfully journeyed on the other's skin.

They might haven't heard at first but someone's footsteps drawn their attention soon after. Three eyes tangled, all faces remaining expressionless for seconds…

…Until Tokiya snapped, removing his hands off Otoya, disoriented. **"You haven't seen anything Masato!"** Their previously busy hands focused on composing themselves.

Masato's jaw fell open, his eyes doubled. **Sorry! I-i-i-i'm so sorry!" **Capping his mouth and completely red, the poor boy ran away as fast as he could.

The couple looked at each other, their faces as red as Otoya`s hair.

"B-better do this in another place…th-the next time we do it." Tokiya adjusted his belt.

"Y-yeah…"

Still in high speed, Masato found Ayame on the way…

"Hi Masa**aaaahhhhh!**"

…dragging her along. **"You can`t go there!"**

"**Whyyyy?"**

Once they found a _safe_ place, rested on their feet panting.

"Otoya and Tokiya were… _entertaining_ themselves."

"O-oh", her face heated up, "I get it. Careful!" Her hand tried punching the boy who clenched her wrists, positioning her so she wouldn't hurt him. Either with hands, feet or head.

Standing still, they remained visibly embarrassed until the girl burst out in laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" Beach hands released the russet eyed girl.

"Ya should've seen your face! Absolutely priceless!", she wrapped her hands around her stomach, "Ahahahahahaha!"

* * *

**A/N 2: Thank you so much for the reviews everyone, they make me SO exited! 8D Keep on reviewing, please,, open your mindzzzz :) xD**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	14. Jealous Eve (part 1)

**Chapter 12: Jealous Eve (p1)**

A vast snowy mantle increased its height flake by flake on a December afternoon. It had been snowing for more than a week now and the roads were completely blocked. It was almost impossible to go out unless someone would want to die frozen. So, due to the harsh weather conditions, that year Christmas was going to be celebrated in the academy. The principal had announced it was strictly _forbidden_ to leave the campus, promising the students a one week reward where all would be able to make up for the lost time with their families.

Calm steps sometimes broke through the silent corridors, never interfering with the stoic ambiance. That was, of course, until a certain russet-brown haired girl rushed through them and jumped to her roommate's back, falling noisily. After moments of laughter and apologies, both picked their fallen bags and continued walking, chatting merrily about the night that was yet to come.

"Hey!" A pink-haired girl waved, running to the other two.

"Hi, Tomo-chan!" They greeted in unison.

"So… what are you two conspiring this time?"

"We're going to Ittoki-kun and Ichinose-san's room, we'll spend the Eve with them."

"Thinkin' 'bout it, where are you gonna spend the night?" The brunette's face titled.

"Um… I dunno yet." The pink-eyed girl shrugged, undecided between spending it with her roommate's buddies and gathering with other friends.

"Why don't you join us?" Golden orbs smiled, shutting gracefully afterwards as a smile found its way to her pinkie lips.

"Ya don't-"

"C'mon! I'm pretty sure they won't mind." A grin spread all over Ayame's face.

"I guess I'll accept then."

During those months, a new girl joined the A class, Shibuya Tomochika. The principal had decided challenging his students again, the prize was the same as the previous one: move to the upper class. Unfortunately Haruka was at her grandmother's at the time and didn't get the chance to participate. The old lady had a small health problem and the salmon-haired girl was so worried for her she decided to check what was going on with her own eyes. She ended up seeing her boyfriend too and took the chance to spend time with him while taking care of her grandmother. The day Haruka returned, Tomochika was introduced in class, sitting by her side.

The newcomer was in the idol's course and easily became good friends with Haruka, Ayame and Otoya yet she was closer to the salmon-haired girl. Meeting the rest of the boys with the trio's help, she built a friendship with them in time. Like Ayame, Tomochika didn't have any boyfriend and learned to appreciate yaoi thanks to the smaller girl's attempts to convert her. Yaoi or, how Ayame cheerfully put it, 'addictive hobby of studying homosexual behaviour between hot guys'.

The smaller girl suspected something about Tomochika though, a thing the oblivious Haruka didn't know of. The magenta-haired girl always showed a special attention for her roommate. At times, she could tell Tomochika felt jealousy of her relation with Haruka. However, those were only suspicions, she didn't know if it was real or not, maybe she just craved for Haruka's attention. Ayame would analyse the situation carefully, heart-related issues were something very delicate.

After sending an approving beam to each other, Haruka knocked on a familiar door.

"Hey!", a tanned teen greeted, his features soon changed into curiosity, "Tomo-chan, are you comin' too?"

She rubbed her head, slightly embarrassed, "The girls kinda forced me…"

"Alright!", he smiled, "One more joinin' in! Now, ladies, if you please, lemme help ya with that. Three beautiful girls like ya shouldn't be carrying heavy bags in such a cold morning." He bended ceremoniously, copying a butler as he took the items from their hands.

"Thanks. Such a gentleman, Otoya-kun… have ya been practicin' with Ren?", the girl joked, "However it isn't 'morning' but 'afternoon'." Tomochika amusedly laughed, passing beside the red-head, the others followed her giggling. Said red-head imitated them as his hand closed the door.

"Guess so…but c'mon! Can't a guy be a gentleman nowadays?"

"That was too Ren-like, sorry Oto-kun.", his childhood friend pocked his nose, "you gotta practice your acting skills to convince us." Otoya laughed at those words.

"Wow… the room is..." Ayame started as soon as her orbs scanned the site.

"…so beautiful…", the magenta-haired girl continued, looking around in awe.

"You even made room for a Christmas tree!" Walking nearer, the pianist's hand reached a small angel hanged on it.

Turning her eyes away from the tree, golden eyes observed the rest of the room attentively. It was more spacious than before, the boys had pushed the TV so the Christmas tree would fit in the corner. Its happy glowing lights weren't the only ones though, posed on the table, red and purple candles spread a cosy scent of cinnamon. Hanged on the wall, more colourful balls and ribbons mixed themselves with garland, creating a typical view of red, green and gold. The window had no décor however two red and purple stars suspended beside it. The door didn't escape the decoration flood, red and white Poinsettias calmly displayed in a purple basket. Although purple wasn't really a Christmas colour, Haruka could tell the reason why it was chosen, smiling inwardly as the motive crossed her mind.

"Glad you all like it."

A certain bluenet pocked his head from the corridor's doorway and stepped in the room wearing a barely noticeable beam. "Good afternoon. Shibuya-san, are you joining us?"

"Yeah, apparently the girls forced her to tag along." The guitarist walked to his lover who nodded approvingly.

"I just cleaned the kitchen, we can use it now."

"Thanks guys, get ready to savour the best cake of your lives! My adoptive mom taught me how to bake it _but_ it`s a secret recipe so I don't want you two to step in the kitchen for the next hours." Ayame winked at the boys who countered with a surprised face.

"Eh? What 'bout us?" An angelic feminine voice questioned, unable to read her roommate's thoughts.

"I forgot to say I'll need two helpers, Haru-chan and Tomo-chan. They'll be _the only ones allowed to step in._"

"What?! B-but I wanted to help…!" A pair of pouting lips formed.

"And the kitchen is ours so we also must-"

"First. Oto-kun, knowin' ya I bet 'cha would eat the whole cake before we finished and, Tokiya-san, I don't care if the kitchen is yours, you won't be allowed to help!", her hands obtruded her astonished friends out of the room. When Tokiya looked back at the brunette, already out, she twisted her face in a loving smile. "C'mon guys, ya've been workin' so much… let us treat 'cha."

"A-aya-" The bluenet tried replying but his friend beat him to it.

"I know! Why won`t 'cha call our friends? I`m sure they are lonely and bored to death, here they can have fun! And get some more eatables by the way. Take our keys, ya can take food from our pantry. When ya return, remember: _don't come to the kitchen._" The door closed soon after.

The boys, in front of their dorm room, stared dumfounded at each other for a while until the former idol uttered, "I have the impression she just used us.", resulting on the other male breaking out in giggles.

"Maybe but it was a good suggestion, spending the Eve alone is kinda sad."

Tokiya sighed, inwardly saying farewell to his peaceful Christmas Eve, anyway, with Otoya and Ayame around that scenario could never be possible… At least Masato could help in calming the others down, sure he was a reliable friend when it came to quieting the bunch. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all... If he could spend Christmas at home, the bluenet would have tranquillity but, somewhere in his mind, he knew he would feel lonely.

His pupils narrowed, surprised, as he understood how much he had grown attached to the others around him, each earning a special spot in his heart in time. Who would have thought? The bluenet had changed, there wasn't any suspicion about it, and he didn't deny it as well. However, he wouldn't state it out loud, that was a different case.

"It will beembarrassing if they pull _that matter _though, or did you forget almost all of them caught us m-masturbating?", he embarrassedly volleyed, Yesterday…-" His head turned away, hiding his faint blush.

"It wasn't only yesterday…", the red-head's face synchronised with his lover's, "there was this time when Syo barged in the bathroom and that one when Ren found us in the library…"

"Apparently there is where he takes his victims."

"Then Natsuki, in our room, he said he argued with Syo. Though…I'll never know how he managed to unlock the door... Syo, even Ayame-chan! Man, that was the worst."

"She shouldn't have intruded in _our_ bathroom though."

"She said she needed to…-"

"Probably she wanted to watch a live BL scene, since she is so addicted to yaoi…"

"N-no way! Ayame-chan likes yaoi b-but she wouldn't- She isn't that perverted!"

"Haaa…. I know."

A mutual silence befell upon them as they walked their way to Ren and Masato's room. It was bothersome at least, being caught while trying to please the other. However, Tokiya admitted they should have been more careful. He would try to make up for those embarrassing situations in the near future and finally take Otoya to the heavens. He never had the chance to see his lover bloom for him. How frustrating.

"We even didn't manage to finish it!" Otoya whined, blushing more when he heard his partner's chuckle. "C-c'mon! Don't laugh, it's not funny!"

"I was precisely thinking the same thing." A hand wandered through vivid hair.

They stopped, looking to a well-known door for a moment, "Hey Ren, Masa! Are ya here?" The red-headed teen called after giving a few friendly knocks.

The door creaked, giving way to an inquisitive blond, "Hi Ichii, Ikki. What brings ya here?"

"Well...we came to invit'cha to celebrate the Eve with us. Ayame-chan, Nanami and Tomochika-chan are goin' too."

"I'm pretty sure Masayan will go, since Ayame-chan 's there. I`ll go as well, my little lamb needs me."

"Great! Oh, could ya bring eatables with ya?"

"Yeah, we'll take melon pan, do ya mind?"

"Nope!"

"We`ll meet 'cha in the room, give us some time."

"Okay."

Turning after the door closed, they moved to their next destination, Syo and Natsuki's room.

"I'm wonderin'… what games will we play? Just chattin' gets kinda boring… Do ya have somethin' in mind?", his finger reposed on his chin, "Twister could be fun…", the red-head started mumbling to himself.

"I don`t know, I'd prefer if we just talk, I'm not much into games."

"…What 'bout the pocky game?", he mid-absently muttered.

Otoya`s guiltless question shot Tokiya's attention, the blue eyes narrowed teasingly as his mind wandered.

"That idea is pretty…interesting." Stopping, the bluenet held his favourite guitarist's arm.

"What's wrong?" The other snapped out of his daydreams, felling Tokiya hauling his body mildly.

"I was thinking… you want to play that game with _who_ exactly…?" Blue eyes stared intensely into a pair of rubies, his hands clasped Otoya's waist, touching it as if playing a piano. His lips smirked.

Tanned cheeks flushed within seconds as he regret such an idea to flash through his mind. Why did he had to say things without thinking?! "I-that's not what 'cha think!"

"Could you tell me _what_ am I thinking?" That voice purred into his ear, kissing his jaw's end, Otoya had given him another perfect chance to tease a little. Apparently that was one of the hobbies Tokiya had grown fond of lately.

"Yes-no! Damn, Tokiya! Don't be such a tease!"

"When I can get you so flustered and disoriented…? I don't think so." The boy fleered again.

Slightly irritated, Otoya's eyes glowed. Tokiya enjoyed seeing him unsettled, wasn't it? Then _he_ would see _who_ would end up bewildered after doing what crossed his mind. Looking around, the red-head found a dark corner and pulled his now-inquiring lover towards it, pinning him against the wall.

"Otoya?"

A devilish smirk posed on his lips as he leaned closer, "You'll see _who_ will be disoriented after this.", enclosing his lips on the other's quite furiously.

"Hi Otoya, Tokiya! Why are your lips so red, guys? I know it's cold but-"

"…It's nothing!", both voiced at the same time, tensing up, "We will celebrate Christmas Eve in our room, do you wish to come?" The taller finished.

"Sure! You already have food there or do ya need some?"

"Actually…it'd be nice if ya brought somethin'", Otoya's hand caressed his head's back, "Ayame-chan 's bakin' a cake and we also have some but it won't be enough."

"Okay." He whispered, "I'll take it in a bag then and don't tell Natsuki 'bout the cake, he'll want to 'help'" His body trembled.

"Meet us in the room when you are ready."

"See you later."

Their hands decided to enfold discretely as they strode to the girls' room, returning with a couple of sacks when they stepped out. However, they weren't alone that time, furry black paws followed them to their bedroom, mewling when it passed the door.

"We're back! All of 'em will come and we brought Kupurru too."

"Thank you, Ittoki-kun.", Haruka opened the door, helping the boys arranging the places where they would place the food. "Hum…"

"What's wrong, Nanami-san?"

"Maybe we need to open more space."

"Now that 'cha speak 'bout it…", Otoya looked around, noticing the salmon-haired girl was right, "We gotta do somethin'."

"Haru-chaaan! We need your help-**ah!**"

"I'm coming!", her head turned to her friends, "Tomo-chan might have burned her fingers again, I'll go check up on her."

"Meow~"

"Ah, sorry Kupurru, you can't go inside now." A warm hand reached the cat's fur, petting it, before Haruka retrieved to the kitchen.

"Girls…sure they can be dangerous." A giggle flew from the guitarist's mouth while his consoling hand pet the back of Kupurru's ear. "Hum… maybe we could push the table a little more, whataya think?"

Tokiya agreed to that suggestion and soon both were fixing the place so it would become more spacious. But, of course, not without turning the stereo on first. Later it was time to place the rest of the food on its belonged places, mostly on the table since it was the most suitable. Shortly after they heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in!"

"We brought presents!" The tallest teen, resembling a child, exclaimed enthusiastically, lifting a huge bag full of gifts to the air.

"You can put them under the tree." A tanned hand aimed to the illuminated object.

"Where are the girls? Ya said they 'd be here."

"They… they went off shopping!" A messy smile spread on Otoya's face, showing he wasn't telling the truth. All noticed it except for one air-headed blond.

"Ya mean they are outside when it's snowing badly? We gotta go after them!" Worry turned visible on the Pyo-lover.

"The principal said we can't go out of the campus, remember Einstein? They're probably in the improvised grocery shop." Syo aligned in the lie, remembering his friends told him the girls were baking a cake.

"Ah…"

"I almost forgot! Here's the food ya asked." The stylish teen handed a pocket to his classmates, Masato took the opportunity to hand his too.

"Huh? Ya brought food, Syo-chan? But I could've cooked somethin."

"It was precisely because I knew ya'd do that I didn't say anythin'."

"By the way… smells really good in here, are ya bakin' somethin?" Emerald eyes shone expectantly.

Suddenly five stomachs feared for their lives. Tokiya was the first to deny it, for the sake of everyone. When all calmed down, placed the items on the right sites. "So guys, what will we do in the meantime?", Otoya's busy hands posed cookie packages on his bed, he would clean up the mess later .But, just in case it would get dirty, he carefully laid a towel on it. "We gotta do somethin' 'till the girls come. They'll take a lot of time waitin' on the line."

"We could play twister, it's so much fun!" The floor below their feet trembled when Natsuki landed from an exited jump.

"Yeah! Sounds good to me." Syo grinned, feeling challenged.

"Alright!" The guitarist mimicked the blond.

"Oh, this'll be fun! Tokiya, why don't 'cha join us? We can make teams, me and Syo-chan against you and Otoya-kun."

"I'll pass."

"C'mon, Tokiya!", his boyfriend's lips puckered cutely, "I wanna play…!"

"Just because you are into the game doesn't mean I have to join."

"Hideous killjoy." The smallest boy commented to himself however the words reached the bluenet's ears, he frowned.

"It might be interesting. Ichii, It's like a couple competition. And you need to exercise or else you'll get fat, just look at the amount of _calories_ you're about to consume." Ren pointed to the table, full of sweets. Tokiya swallowed hard, his classmate just hit his weak point.

"Who said I would eat those?", the brave man resisted, "And you, are you sure you are behaving like a future idol? You know idols can't be fat as well."

"But I lose a whole lot of calories just by thinking about my lambs", he flirtatiously smirked, "and we'll have three beautiful ladies in our company tonight."

"_Ahem_.", a deep voice sounded from Ren's side. Masato's glare showed he wasn't enjoying a bit of the conversation. "Keep _those_ thoughts to yourself, Jinguji. Don't force us to listen to your inept comments. If what you say is even considered as such."

"Someone sounds affected."

"Ichinose, go and play the game with them please, the one they want is you."

Just for the sake of his respected fellow, for Ren to stop babbling nonsense and the others to cease troubling him, he went along with that 'inconvenient' idea. For him, playing was for kids, that kind of games at least. With a tired sigh, he agreed to it out loud.

"To make things interesting, we will make an exception. If one member of the couples loses, the other will continue." Cracking his hands, Syo smirked. "Now, where do ya have the mat?"

A couple of minutes were enough for the scenario to change utterly, what before was an organised colourful rug turned into a human mess. Natsuki occupied almost the whole mat, forming a rectangle. Although one might think he was in an easy situation, he wasn't. Oh no, he surely wasn't… His eyes looked up to the ceiling as he struggled, finding his strength to keep steady. The blond above him wasn't his biggest can of worms though. Even if Syo was hovering his torso over him, the two forming a cross position, the difficulties were on his arm and leg. The bluenet rested his feet near Natsuki's head, entrapping his arm, and the red-head had one arm below one of his legs.

The outsiders felt quite entertained watching that twisted show, excogitating theories on how the smallest boy of the group was able to be so flexible. He had done quite a performance on the mat.

Sure it was hard for Natsuki to stay balanced and focused when he had people moving around him as he tried to reach the right colours. Adding the fact that the last turn had Tokiya positioning himself in a way that had his ass imperiously demanding the blond's attention. Even if he tried, it was the most prominent feature in his sight and it was quite… pleasant, winding his mind in an addicting spiral. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to confess it! His ass was too much!

"Tokiya-kun… your ass is soooo cute! So round and big, how adorable!"

"Hey!" Otoya protested.

The poor boy almost dropped, completely unexpecting those words. "S-shinomiya -san! Don't look to _my_ ass, you have Syo's!"

"I'm sorry… but I couldn't look elsewhere or I'd f-"

"Don't fall you idiot and don't dare to look at Tokiya's butt again!" Syo protested.

"Before Natsuki ends up in the hospital, better spin that thing Hjirikawa.", Ren fought hard to not break out in laughter. His roommate nodded and an arrow spun endlessly, "Right foot yellow." The blond commanded.

"Uf… this's gettin' harder." Syo's foot struggled to find a way to the right spot but Otoya reached it first.

"Otoya! If you aren't careful, I'm going to fall." He warned as his lover's foot entangled with one of his hands.

"Ah, sorry, Tokiya."

"Can I spin again?"

"Yeah." The guitarist replied.

"Left hand green."

"Woaah!" Natsuki's back contacted the rug, he was way too instable to hold still. "Seems like I'm out~" He whined.

"Be careful when ya get out, Natsuki." His second-half cautioned.

With more ability than he showed on the game, the older boy slipped his hands and feet from the guys' reach and exited the mat. However, one of his hands had poked the bluenet's feet unwillingly, ending up adding unbalance to Tokiya's body. Said teen held himself courageously, refusing to lose. He might not be a games-person but that didn't mean he wouldn't try his best to win when he engaged in one. His pride was on the table, or mat, too.

"Left hand blue."

He shook, he trembled, he resisted but he wasn't able to, so he too ended up twisting his body and lost. Dropping because of Syo's hand, touching the place he had spotted. As a result, his left hand crossed with his right and that was the final blow. He felt humiliated. Losing in such an easy game? He knew was pretty elastic, when he was Hayato's persona, he did a whole lot of flexibility exercises however his equilibrium flew away from his grasp too easily. He was trained, why did he fail?

Grumbling inwardly, he left the mat to the final two who continued merrily, too cheerfully for his tastes.

Those positions, they were _indecent_! His lover was under Syo in a matter of four or five spins, his head sharing an excessively low distance with the smaller boy's body. But the point was _which _part he was dangerously close to, the end of Syo's stomach. The petite blond hovered above Otoya's back, his eyes having too much access to his lover's ass. However what missed Tokiya's jealous eyes was the fact the violinist couldn't move his head or his balance would escape from him, the same unfortunate event that happened to Natsuki. He didn't really have a choice but to look in the direction of Otoya's back, his uncomfortable eyes darted to the ceiling.

He wished that pathetic game would end up soon, he wanted either of them to fall, that situation was driving him mad. Aside the filthy positions, the boys truly seemed to be enjoying themselves, contributing to Tokiya's dismay. Shamelessly laughing about the odd situations the spinner put them in. His possessive side roared at Syo to not be so close to his Little Ruby and his rational side battled against it, telling him patiently that was _only_ a game. The first was winning territory though.

"Don`t dare to think you`re gonna win against me, Otoya! I`m the twister master."

"Let`s see _who_ will win, Syo."

"Right foot red."

"Syo, you can do it! You're the cutest!" Two hands gesticulated in the air, Natsuki just couldn't contain his overflowing energy.

"So you're a cheerleader now?"

"For you, Syo-chaaan!"

"Good grief…." A droplet of sweat run down his face.

"At least you have someone who cheers ya up, Tokiya looks like he's about to kill someone!" Otoya laughed as their feet switched positions.

"Why do you need my support? You seem pretty motivated to me."

"Someone's jealous~"

"Huh? Ren, why would Tokiya be jealous?", Otoya questioned, still a little hurt from the bluenet's now-not-so-common harsh words towards him.

"I dunno… Why are ya jealous, Ichii?"

"Stop teasing, Jinguji." Masato frowned, aware his roommate was irritating his friend even more though he didn't know the motive Tokiya was acting with Otoya the way he used to.

"This is nonsense. I'm going out for a walk."

"Tokiya-kun?", the oldest guy questioned in pure bewilderment however he hinted the other needed some kind of help, "Wait, I'll go with 'cha."

"No, thank you, I don't want _anyone_ to follow me."

He uttered that but he selfishly, and childishly, wished Otoya chased after him. Since when did he became so possessive towards someone else? But he was in his right! What they did, those…thoseposes! And on top of that, they were grinning so much to each other he felt sick. Their personalities matched too perfectly, both had an exuberant charm, always had that helping vein on them and… were just too alike, unlike him and Otoya. He didn't even know how on Earth they became a couple, their differences were unaccountable, the red-head had everything his character missed. His security towards others. His warmness, like a positive pole, drawn people to him. He? He was the negative pole. Introverted with anti-social tendencies, unsecure, even if he never showed his weaknesses to others. No, there was an exception, there was always that exception, Otoya. When it came to his lover's-related issues he was reduced to weakness, insecurity of not being good enough.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter, as you read in the title, is divided in two, it was starting to grow toooo big. And, I don't know but somehow I feel like it didn't come out as good. Though maybe it's just me, let me know in your reviews, okay? ;)**

**A/N2: Thanks for all of your support, guys, I really appreciate it. You give me extra will to carry on writing. So, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you all again. Really. :3 And thanks, guest, for your kindness in reviewing. :D**

**Rate and review, please. :D**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	15. Omake 2: Sneezing

**A/N: My second omake. :) Today I felt inspired to write this little story, this happened before the girls barged in their room.**

* * *

**Omake 2: Sneezing**

His vigorous hands, sheltered in gloves, had been doing the same movements over rand over. He needed to give that stove a good clean before the girls arrived. Actually, the kitchen was a mess! How could _he_ ever miss those flour marks on the floor? He should have paid more attention to it and not to his clingy boyfriend the last time they baked a cake. It had been a gift to Natsuki, a mean to cheer the boy up after an ugly fight, arguing with Syo had left him sighing on every corner. Of course that wasn't Tokiya's idea, he would surely have a healthier one, but Otoya's.

"**Otoya, could you stop doing nothing and actually **_**help**_**?"**, he called, frustrated. His messy boyfriend wasn't one for cleaning, he was too well aware of that. He'd invent excuses and end up skipping his duties a little too often.

"**Wait a sec, I'm comin'."**

"**You always say that though…"**, his hand squeezed a wet cloth just after rescuing it from the tub next to him. That Otoya would never change… He'd have to find a way to persuade the younger boy to do the household chores.

"**I'll be there in a minute!"**

Tokiya sneezed loudly a second after the guitarist's last words. Fetching a tissue, he dug his hand in a pocket, "A cold?", cleaning his nose, "No, I'm fine." Not giving much importance to the random happening, he resumed his clean-up while his lips blown a lovely melody. He might scold his lover for his lack of help but in the end, he loved all that routine. He felt he was at home.

"Whataya think, Kupurru?", Otoya knelt in front of his favourite cat, placing milk in front of his athirst muzzle. Mewling, the black cat thanked the kind gesture, drinking his bowls content happily. "I'm not sure…" He crossed his legs, looking up, wondering about his troubling problem, give his extra present to his lover or not. "What if this isn't Tokiya's kind of thing?"

"Meowwww…!", the cat stopped, looking deeply into a pair of red eyes.

"I knooow but…-", Kupurru's short mew interrupted him, continuing his meal as soon as the bamboozled guitarist glanced at him. "Maybe you're right, I should give this to Tokiya."

Silence followed, soon broken by the sound of a small package, rolling on playful bronzed hands. Kupurru wiggled his tail gracefully, nestling on the boy's lap. "What should I do?", his hand pet the smooth mass of fur, the creature mewled again, annoyed. "What if he doesn't like it?" The cat pushed his nose against the small gift wrapped in gold and silver. "Thanks, Kupurru, guessI'll give it. Yanno? If you were human, we'd get along well. Sometimes it even feels like you understand what I'm talkin' about.", a tongue run along his hand. Otoya laughed, ticklish, and stood up.

Peeking from the doorway for a couple of moments, Tokiya shook his head at that scene. Apparently Otoya and Kupurru loved chattering with each other though he never knew of his lover's habit before. Talking to animals sounded odd yet that silly red-head was a bit awkward sometimes. He stepped closer, embracing his 'Ruby' from behind and placed a mild kiss on his shoulder. "What were you two talking about?" The younger closed his eyes, resting his head on the taller boy, "It's a secret."

"Is that so?", bleach hands squeezed his waist as the bluenet's lips searched a bronzed temple, pecking it.

His head nodded lazily, "Humhum…", red rubies gradually opened, turning to face the one behind him, "Wanna go out a while? I'll help ya out with the rest when we return, okay?"

"Yes. I need tea… I sneezed a lot while I was cleaning, maybe due to the dust."

"Yeah, who knows?", Otoya chuckled, taking a pale hand in his, "Let's?"

Before closing the door, Otoya looked to Kupurru and winked, "It's our little secret, deal?"

"Meooow.", he replied, jumping to their sofa.

* * *

**A/N:2 Check out my collab fic with Hydra no Mago (Hydra-chan~), 'On the other side of the painting'. :D**

**Reviews, favs and follows are welcome and loved. :3**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	16. Jealous Eve (part 2)

**Chapter 12: Jealous eve (p2)**

"Ichinose…", Masato let out a surprised mutter seconds after the door slammed shut.

"That asshole.", leaving his contorted position, Syo fetched the fallen fedora laying on the mat.

"I don't get it.", a confused red-headed boy crossed his legs, his heart clenching in soft pain.

"Otoya-kun, seems Tokiya-chan needs you."

"But he said he didn't-", his lips shut when a friendly arm reached his shoulders, "Ikki, sometimes when people say they don't want something, they mean the opposite", Ren said, looking into bewildered eyes. "Huh?"

"He's sayin' that Tokiya wants you to go after him. You gotta read his actions together with his words."

"Syo-chan's right.", Natsuki beamed maturely. Syo glanced at him and smiled as well, sometimes even that airhead was sensible.

"Hey, what 'bout you give him what ya told me earlier? He'd like it."

"What?", an inquisitive face showed on the emerald-eyed teen.

"I'll tell you later.", the smallest boy nudged his hat, smiling widely, "Whataya think, Otoya?"

"Yeah, I will.", bronzed hands fetched a small gift, enfolded in gold and silver, "Thanks guys." Otoya shot through the door, racing past several corridors and asking the few people he found if they had seen a certain blue haired boy passing by.

Tokiya looked up, snowflakes occasionally reached his skin, causing him chills. From there he was able to see the whole school was capped by white, the roofs, gardens... undoubtedly his favourite lake would be completely frozen too. Iced as his mind, remembering the red-head and Syo together, having too much fun. Their exultant faces, their wide grins, their laughter.

They tessellated.

Like two pieces from a puzzle.

Probably that whole thing had been a mistake from the very beginning. If he hadn't fallen head over heels for that precious sunflower, the guitarist would be probably happier by now, with the blond by his side.

He, he'd just continue being cold and aloof to everyone, just like before Otoya hopped in his life. Yet, he knew he'd never be happy that way, pushing others apart from him, as far as possible. He was aware he'd be lonely without that cheerful airhead.

"…Seems like it stopped snowing."

Tokiya almost jumped, looking to his side. His eyes ran into his Little Ruby's face, staring at him cautiously but wearing a charming smile.

"Yes.", Tokiya nodded, innerly surprised with his own actions. He was so stressed he didn't even notice his walking took him to the roof, to the freezing cold.

"What was that in the room?"

"Nothing.", sapphire eyes averted Otoya's inquiring gaze.

"That didn't sound like 'nothing' to me, Tokiya.", the red-head's figure begun trembling due to the overly cold night, "yanno we can talk 'bout anything, right?"

The taller boy chuckled, mumbling to himself, "You're even sweeter than me."

Titling his head in a silly way, Otoya questioned, "Huh?"

His nose courageously inhaled, his mind preparing itself to open, "I felt…jealous.", an unnoticed tint spread on the usually bleach cheeks, "Of you and Syo."

"But that doesn't make any sense, why would you…?"

"You two fit too well, that's why."

"Fit?", Otoya frowned, joining the pieces on his troubled mind, "As in a couple?"

A hand sustained on the air, landing quietly on a mass or red hair. "Yes. You and me, we don't have anything that bonds us. We enjoy different things, have different tastes, go to different places, have opposite personalities...-"

"What' cha talkin' about! We might be different, yeah but still. There are situations that bring us together, music is one of them. And I could also be jealous of you and Masa, you two get along pretty well, but I don't 'cause ya never gave me a motive. I trust you."

Otoya's hand pulled the other's chin, forcing him to stare at his face. "It's being different that spice things up!", he laughed. "Now seriously, it's not about being different or just like each other, that doesn't matter one bit. It's all about if you like the person or not, the rest doesn't matter."

"You are too idealistic."

"No, I'm bein' realistic. There's not a recipe for these kinds of stuff, not even books about love answer to everything related to it. Simply because that's not linear and not every couple is equal, so the same tips won't work on all cases. Don't be so insecure, you know I love _you_, no one else. I never gave ya reasons to be suspicious."

"I... know but I just couldn't help it when I saw you two together like that. …I'm sorry.", his eyes dropped but soon a cold hand touched his cheek. Tokiya lifted his face again, seeking comfort in those familiar arms. Two calloused hands enclosed the other's waist, clasping a dark coat.

"Seems like ya can't live without my hugs,", Otoya jokingly whispered, "I'm spoilin' ya wayyy too much!", obtaining a harmless jab on his head, "Haha! That proves I'm right." Tokiya grunted. Increasing the distance between the two. Rapidly noticing the red-head was shivering, he took his coat off, encompassing Otoya's back in a brief instant.

The shorter boy sniffled. "Thanks. Let's go?", his hand pulled the other's, taking him inside, wanting to find a secretive site where they couldn't be seen.

A dark corner, absolutely perfect.

Leaning his back against the cream wall, Otoya hauled his lover towards him. "That wasn't fair, yanno? I wanna be spoiled too!"

"Then it will be as you wish, Little Ruby."

Shoving the small amount of snow that still was on the guitarist's head, Tokiya brushed his lips against a cold cheek, filling the other with a warm sensation. Otoya let himself be, standing quietly, eyes closed, as his lover spoiled him rotten with endearing kisses here and there. Sighing contently as his second-half left his lips, pulling them ever so slightly, he believed he was floating. Sky, space, anywhere, he didn't care. His knees trembled, weak, and so he fell on them, his boyfriend held him as he did, sliding down as well. And there they were, sitting on their knees, doting and fondling like two fools.

Drawing his earlobe down mildly, he outlined a contour of smooches along his jaw until he came in contact with the corner of the red-head's mouth. Cave which captured one of Tokiya's lips, sucking leisurely only to shift to the upper lip seconds later.

That felt good.

They might have kissed countless times before, however, doing it still felt like the first times their lips mingled.

Amazing, wasn't it?

Opening their eyes, Tokiya reached his lover's hand, kissing it.

"Wait!", Otoya pleaded when the other stood up, "I wanna give you somethin…" His eyes drifted down as his feet too contacted the floor.

"Something?"

"Y-yeah, I…", his cheeks blushed deeply, his red eyes intertwining with a pair of questioning sapphires, "I wasn't sure whether to give this to ya or not. I dunno if this is even your kind of thing!", his gestures became frantic. Tokiya stared at him, apparently calm but overflowing with curiosity. His words… just what was Otoya planning this time?

That was when his hands showed him a small box. "P-please, open it now.", the guitarist asked. Tokiya pulled delicately a golden ribbon, unveiling a blue velvety box. He opened his mouth to speak, in vain. Calloused fingers touched the item on the former idol's hands, too nervous to let him open it by himself.

Tokiya wanted to say something, he really did but his mouth appeared to be sewed, not giving him enough space to speak. His heart tightened, learning the beauty exposed in front of him.

Two silvery rings displayed a music notation printed around them while a treble clef called for attention, holding a small ruby and an amethyst close.

He picked one of them, holding Tokiya's right hand, slipping it around his ring finger. "This promise ring 's…-I wanted to convey ya how I feel b-but nothing seemed enough. I know, it's kinda old-fashioned."

"But this-"

"This doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want! I didn't buy it intending to propose but someday, who knows? But it's okay if ya never wanna marry, I don't even know if we'll ever get that far. I mean, I liketogowiththeflowbut-"

"Otoya."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up.", Tokiya suddenly held his lover, devouring his lips with teeming passion, "Mmmm!", the poor boy shot his surprise into the former idol's mouth.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Tokiya-chan! You're back!", Natsuki jumped from his seat to the bluenet who stepped aside, not avoiding the blond's fall.

"Have ya finished what you started?", the flirty blond asked, wearing his signature smirk, his words not carrying a tint of innocence. Otoya, unaware, blinked.

A blue eyebrow raised at that comment, "Care to explain how you concluded that, Ren?"

"Ya two took so long…my mind wandered."

"_Jinguji_.", "_Ren_.", both bluenets threatened.

"A little curiosity doesn't kill…"

"It killed the cat.", cutting sharp like a knife, Masato's words fuelled the saxophonist's teasing vein, in brief seconds they were arguing.

Three girls walked in the room, chitchatting, the cake finally was ready and looking appetizing to the eyes. "Guyyyys!", Ayame warbled, jerking a hand on the air, "We finished! Wanna take a look? ...Guys?", she uttered, dumbfounded. Good grief, those two would argue _even on Christmas Eve_?! "Masa, Ren. Stop fighting already! Don't 'cha have somethin' better to do?", the brunette scolded.

"Humpf!", they turned their noses away from each other, choosing to behave childishly.

"You should be friends, _not_ rivals.", the salmon haired girl advised.

Tomochika carefully placed the cake on an improvised table as Ayame added, "This is a Scottish Christmas cake!" All the guys formed a semi-circle, anxious to see how it looked like. Even Kupurru couldn't help but to jump to Haruka's hands and peek, wiggling his ears.

"Never saw this one before, what's it called?"

"It's a Dundee Cake, Oto-kun. It's said that it was baked 'cause Mary Queen of Scots didn`t like cherries, so the confectioner used almonds instead. It's a fruit cake so Tokiya-san doesn't have to worry too much about calories!"

"Mary Queen of Scots?", Syo inclined his head.

"A Scottish queen from the sixteen century.", she explained.

"Sooo… who wants to start!", a magenta haired girl smiled widely, holding a knife as the other two fetched plates. "Aaa… Natsuki? What 'cha doin' there?" she asked the boy who repeatedly balanced back and fro in a corner, grabbing his legs sorely.

"I wanted to help ya bakin' the cake!", the afflicted blond cried, "Nobody told me you were baking one."

"It's a secret recipe, Nat-chan.", Ayame met the whiny boy, patting his head, "I didn`t ask anyone else to help me 'cause we wanted to make a surprise to all of ya, ya've been workin' so hard lately… Don't be sad, Christmas Eve is to be celebrated with joy, not with that look. So, drop that face 'n cheer up!"

"Ayame-chan…", two emerald eyes turned to the petite.

"You`re gonna be the first to taste it, wanna give it a try?"

"Aw, come here!" his assassin arms tried squeezing her but weren't as fast as Masato's reflexes.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Natsuki?! **Don`t squeeze people like that!**" his boyfriend protested, lifting his fist to swear at the boy.

"Look at that." Otoya whispered to Tokiya, smiling.

Masato released one of his hands from the girl's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks.", the girl rubbed her head and sent a toothy grin to the bluenet.

"I'm glad. May I be the second to savour your cake?"

"Of course you may!", her embarrassment stuck a preposterously huge piece of cake into his mouth, almost piercing the unlucky boy's throat on the way. Opening his eyes widely, he coughed desperately, clenching to his life as hard as he could.

"**S-sorry, Masa!** I didn't mean to make ya choke.", she tried helping, patting the boy's back but her uncontrolled hand punched it instead, turning his face purple.

"I guess it's enough, Ayame-chan.", Ren held her before she could assassin his roommate. Meanwhile, Natsuki calmed the couching boy down. As for Kupurru, who had remained relatively unnoticed until then, he begun emitting sounds akin to laughter.

"Sorry, Masa…I'm so sorry. I really gotta find a way of getting rid of this habit.", her foot brushed the floor beneath it, ashamed of the cruel act.

The pianist took a deep breath, reassuring the brunette. "I am fine but please, get a hold of yourself next time…"

"Sorry.", the violinist pouted.

As soon as begun chatting normally, Natsuki and Ren left, returning to the other's side.

"Cute couple, aren't they?", the guitarist pecked his lover's cheek.

"Yes."

"Ayame-chan 's always smilin', especially when Masa 's around.", his lips curled tenderly as both watched them.

"Hope she is lucky, after all of what she has done for us."

"Yeah, she and Nanami helped me a lot when I discovered you were Hayato."

"If it wasn´t for them, maybe we wouldn`t be together right here, right now."

With all those happenings, the teens completely forgot about dinner, later brought by Ren's staff. Even Kupurru had his share, purring incessantly as he dug in his flavorous meal.

Time ran and when they noticed, it was time for opening their presents. Enthusiasm was evident in several faces while others showed calmness. The enlightened tree's balls reflected their various expressions as each gift was received and unveiled.

That remained a relatively normal Eve until a book fell on Masato's hands, dividing the bunch. Some laughed, others boiled angrily and the left blinked in bewilderment.

"**Jinguji!**", furious teeth gnashed, "what in the world is _this_?"

"A Kama sutra book."

"_I know._"

"If you knew, why did you ask?"

"Why did you offer me this _thing_?!**"**

"'Cause you`re too traditional. I guessed you`re like that _even _in bedso I tried to help ya innovate your sex life."

That comment took the stoic boy's patience to several negative degrees. How could that damned Don Juan even…! "**Who said I needed to innovate?**",

"Easy guys. Ren is only kidding." Haruka jerked her hands, trying to hush them.

"Masa, c'mon!", by her roommate's side, the brown eyed girl contained her laughter from the odd situation, the pianist only growled.

"This is for ya.", Ren laid hold of two packages, delivering them to a certain bluenet and red-head. The latter covered his face in embarrassment as his lover's shades transformed, a well traced vein popped on his forehead.

"R-ren… what a-ar-are those f-for?"

"**Ren."**, Tokiya growled loudly, gripping a pair of furry red handcuffs.

"I'm flattered ya liked it, Ichii. Keep it, will ya? Ikki, open yours!", a flirtatious eye winked at the younger male.

His face reddened even more as a frantic ass-shaped vibrating toy flew away from his clumsy hands, reaching the circle's middle, twisting insanely.

"Meet Ikki's _brand new _penis vibrator."

"Why did ya open it?!", Syo stood up, trying to catch the item however his awkwardness hindered him. It rolled, stopping under little Kupurru who did seem to enjoy it, brushing himself against the object, half-lidding his eyes and mewling oddly.

"**I-It just… I ripped it off too harshly, I didn't mean to open the plastic and even less turning it on, okay?!"**

Seeing how uneasy all, especially Otoya, felt, Tokiya stood up and grabbed the trembling toy, turning it off. Giving it an unnoticed peek, he noted its length and the small ass cheeks' softness. His thoughts triggered a rush of blood to his face, that wasn't the time to think of the ways he and Otoya would make use of that toy but to bring reason back to Ren.

"Ren…how far do you intend to go exactly?", he turned to the male who shrugged, "This is indecent, didn't you care about the girls?" his index showed three females displaying a reddened face.

"I guess I forgot about that.", he admitted, "I'm sorry ladies, I shouldn't have troubled you. I'll repay you as soon as I can."

"Ren, just…don't do that again.", Tomochika, less embarrassed than the other girls, warned.

The bizarre atmosphere broke when Haruka decided giving her gifts to her friends, followed by Tomochika and Ayame. The tree was left with two gifts when the brunette reached a package, handing it to Masato.

"A CD?", the bluenet inquired, turning the cover to read the track list. Blushing slightly she explained, "It`s a compilation I made for you, all of 'em are violin and piano duets except the last. That one was played by me. It's Ave Maria, since you liked it so much, I decided to record it."

Both knew well what that song meant. That was the song Ayame was playing on the roof, several months ago. A fright followed by a nervous laugh echoed in her mind as she recalled that well-kept memory.

"_Masato-san. I didn`t expect to see you here. Do you need something?", she asked, still recovering from the scare the other caused. Masato shifted closer and apologised, confessing, "Ave Maria. I love the song."_

"_Thank you. I learnt it a long time ago, when I was a child."_

_His purple eyes somewhat softened, looking to a group of clouds, "Me too, I played it on the grand-piano in my house."_

The same day they had taken a step closer to become friends.

"Thank you…", he beamed lightly, " I`ll hear it pleasantly."

"There are only two more left. Whose are these?", the spectacled teen asked while pointing at them.

"That one 's for Tokiya.", Otoya informed, asking the blond to pass it to him, "Merry Christmas."

From its shape, it didn't take him long to guess what it was, "A book?" His sapphires widened when he read the title, "I really wanted this one. Thank you."

"It's from your favourite author, isn't it?"

"How did you know?", a blue eyebrow arched.

"I peeked your bookshelves.", Otoya winked.

"Shinomiya-san, could you give me that one?"

"Sure, Tokiya-chan, here ya go.", his hands delivered him a big rectangular box.

"This one is for you."

"So big! What is it?", the red-head glanced at his second-half who nudged him to open it. His mouth fell open as he learned what was inside. "Wow... a turntable…!"

"Whoa…!" Tomochika gaped as well.

"You missed that one."

"Here!", the Pyo-lover handed the forgotten present cheerfully.

"This is a souvenir I brought from the Big Apple."

"A-a vinyl record! This is the same singer that performed in that jazz club, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's her.", Ayame confirmed, peeping from his side.

"Thanks!" Otoya hopped to the boy in front of him, his grin bigger than his face, hugging him as tightly as he could. The trapped teen changed colours, struggling, "Need…to…breathe…"

"Otoya, are you having lessons with Natsuki?! Stop it, you're strangling the guy!", a certain blond commanded.

"Sorry Tokiya!", a pair of arms released the bluenet who tumbled on his back the second after.

"So… this… is how S-syo…feels…", his blue eyes rolled up, "Never… do that… again…", Tokiya garbled.

"I'm gonna get a glass of water. I'm so sorry!", a frantic guitarist ran off that place.

In a matter of one hour, all had left, cleaning the mess before departing to their rooms. The tree no longer spread light, as well as the candles or any other décor, it was time to dive in sleep.

A tired Otoya collapsed on bed, joining his lover, already dressed in his sleeping clothes. Turning to him, he tried holding the former idol's shirt, crawling closer to the boy.

"Tokiyaaaa..."

"Hn?"

"The bed isn't spacious enough."

"You ate too much, what were you expecting?", his orbs left the ceiling to look at his, now pouting, boyfriend.

"It's not that! We need more space to sleep, you're always complaining that I kick you a lot right?"

"Hm", Tokiya nodded. They have been sleeping together since long ago but that wasn't necessarily a good experience. Sleeping with Otoya was great but waking up with a new bruise every day wasn't the least enjoyable.

"Maybe I should join mine with yours, whataya think?"

"What about I bring my double bed?"

"The one in your apartment?"

"Yes."

"But then, where would these go?"

"To my apartment."

"But-"

"It's alright, I never sleep there anyway."

"…Hmhmhm…!"

"What's so funny?", he turned to a chuckling red-head, not understanding the cause of his quiet giggles,

"Nothin' special. I'm just happy. Yanno…?", a pair of rubies looked up, "It'll feel like we`re married.", "It will.", Tokiya pulled the guitarist's waist closer. "Though I never really thought of that. At least until today."

"When I gave you the ring, you thought I was goin' to propose?", red eyes drifted to a pair of blue pools, "Maybe.", which averted somewhere else.

"You did!"

"I didn't say so."

"But you thought.", a grin plastered all over his face.

Tokiya pinched the bronzed nose, "Don't say nonsense."

"Nonsense.", he mocked the bluenet who turned his back on him, "You're such a kid."

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that!", Otoya laughed, frolicking with a few blue strands, his mood changing acutely after nuzzling against the bluenet's neck. "To-kiy-aaaaa….", a playful voice whispered into said boy's ear.

"What?", the former idol's voice broke a bit, his mood shifting too from the other's scent and soft touches.

"Let's play…!"

"Play what?", he feigned unawareness, not looking to the red-head.

"Yanno what.", the guitarist frisked with the blue haired boy's shirt, undoing its buttons, skipping a hand inside it when he found enough space.

"You want to play strip?", a smirk formed as Tokiya turned, laying his back on the mattress. His thoughts reached a farther distance though, concerning more than just taking clothes off. Tokiya threw his arms around the neck above him, absorbed by the need of kissing it and jolt the younger into a heady state. Lidding his eyes, the bronzed boy inhaled strongly, fighting the moan threatening to escape his mouth at any second.

"Humm… that's only a part of the game.", Otoya trembled hearing himself speak. He adored it when they stirred each other that way.

The bluenet was finding it difficult to refrain the insistent shivers creeping up on his back. He pulled Otoya's t-shirt and kissed the boy deeply, beginning to move his hands on his torso. "What are the others?"

"I dunno…", his tongue pushed one of the bluenet's nipples, obtaining a gasp, "Maybe doing this and…", tracing a wet line of licks and smooches along his abdomen, "this?"

"And this?", Tokiya asked, massaging his lover's drawers, sensing his awakening member, "Is this a part of the game or am I breaking the rules?"

"I guess… I'll have to think while we play.", Otoya breathed out pleasantly, engaging with his beloved one in heated kisses.

"Prepare yourself", the older purred in his ear, "My hands, they're impatient to make you come."

"Can't wait."

And so the boys continued, Tokiya gave his best not to lose control over himself and end up doing anything else aside masturbating. Only he knew how much it cost him but, at least, he had seen something he hankered for so long, his Little Ruby blooming in his hands, flourishing only to him. His face had twisted in one of the most wonderful expressions he'd ever seen, aside, of course, his smile.

As for Otoya, he swore that had been one of the best days of his life, forgetting about Tokiya's jealousy crisis. Before falling asleep on the bluenet's arms he briefly wondered if they were turning too mellow, killing that thought as soon as it surged in his mind. He didn't bother about it, they were fine the way they were, mellow or not. However, he silently played in his dreams that those happy days wouldn't vanish soon, he had grown too fond of them by now.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah… maybe this chapter was overly fluffy, sorry if you couldn't take it. :s**

**A/N 2: Replies to guests:**

**#Random person, sorry I didn't answer you, I totally forgot! (shame on me)! D': I'm happy you liked Tokiya's jealousy, hope this part was enjoyable too. ;)**

**#Ren-chan Jinguji, guess this chappy answered your question. :p Glad you liked the previous one! **

**Reviews, favourites and follows are always welcome.**

**Peace ^_^\/**


End file.
